Welcome To Hell
by RootbeerFloatShallPrevail
Summary: Summary: One of these days, Granger, you’re going to be in debt to me. And when you’re begging for me to spare you, I don’t think I ought to. Rated R FOR A REASON, HAS PLOT! NOT CLICHE! This is RootbeerFloat under new pen name! FINISHED
1. One Of These Days

**Welcome to my story, Welcome To Hell.**

**Summary: One of these days, Granger, you're going to be in debt to me. And when you're begging for me to spare you, I don't think I ought to. - Rated R for later chapters, HAS PLOT! NOT CLICHE! more plot summary found inside.**

**Inside plot summary: Hermione has been found by Draco beaten and her memory modified! Now all she does is cling to him! But can Draco find out in time who has beaten - and maybe done more, to Granger? TRUST ME. GOOD STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, scenes, or names from the book Harry Potter by J/K Rowling.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

* * *

"What's the matter, Granger? Cat got your tongue?" Draco Malfoy asked, smirking his oh so famous high quality smirk. He pressed his left index finger to her cheek. "Afraid I might be better than you at something?" He circled her with exact precision, removing the – in Hermione's opinion – grotesque finger from her cheek. She gripped her wand tighter in her fingertips, ready to strike at any moment. The bastard had kicked her cat. And not lightly, either. Crookshanks had hissed and ran under the sofa cushions. Hermione had jumped up to defend her cat, only to find herself frozen in fear as Malfoy carelessly drew his wand without missing a beat.

"You're just upset because you didn't become Head Boy." Hermione said fumingly, trying her best to smirk back, but it wasn't working. They had only been here a week, after all, and this wasn't what she had in mind.

"You have a brave tongue for such a small mudblood." He smirked.

"Why did you come to my dormitories, Malfoy? Surely it wasn't to take your anger out on my cat, now was it?" She bit her lower lip and narrowed her brow. "Of course, I wouldn't put that past you."

"Mudblood, don't give you or your stupid cat that much credit." Draco sneered. "I came here to make a complaint." He put his wand back into his robe pockets and jutted out his chin. No, his skin hadn't tanned lightly. No, his hair wasn't hanging down off his face. And no – he wasn't as muscular as Harry Potter. He was his old Slytherin bad ass self with a cold attitude towards mudbloods.

"Don't tell me. – To get rid of all the mudbloods in the school?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "We've been through this five times, that's impossible." Hermione put her wand in her robe pockets as well and loosened her tie lightly, because she was nervous. This man had come every day this week with some new compliant to her. First, it was to kill the Golden Boy. Second it was the school food. Third was the dress code. Fourth was telling her that house elf enslavement would always prevail, and now? She wasn't sure. But whatever Draco Malfoy talked about she'd roll her eyes at and get on with life. He was only doing this, after all, to work her last nerve and frustrate her because HE hadn't made Head Boy. It was probably because of his attitude toward Harry.

"No, precious Granger, it was to tell you that I hate your putrid face." He smirked. Hermione held back all urges to slap him clear across the face. "And that the bathroom on the third floor is flooded."

"You're like my own little Mrs. Norris." Hermione mumbled, "What was the cause of it?"

"How in Merlin's name should I know?" Draco questioned. "I'm only telling you-"

"-To get out of class, no doubt." She snapped, interrupting him and making him furious. He never liked it when someone interrupted him in the middle of a sentence. "You just don't want to go to Potions class."

"Mudblood, you have to go as well." Draco hissed, and sat leisurely on the couch. "We have the same classes, most of them as least. – Not that I'm enjoying having to put up with your constant battle to prove yourself." He stuck his hand up in the air mockingly. " 'Ooh, pick me professor! I know the answer to EVERYTHING.'"

"That's not the way I speak." Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Well, at least I'm not saying, 'Daddy! I'm a spoiled brat! Buy me something or I'll scream like a girl!'"

"I don't scream like a girl," Said Draco, "Unless it gets me something." He smirked.

"Malfoy, you'll drive me to words that-"

"So, why AREN'T you in class?" He had to ask, raising a precocious eyebrow. He closed his eyes and made ready the long speech that Granger was probably preparing in her head and ready to shoot at him at any moment.

"Well, as for ME, I don't have to go because I am head girl. Head girls, as you know, and head boys, don't have to go to classes when a crisis is on the line – and you've obviously reported a crisis to me. The floor in the third floor bathroom is _flooding_? Now I have to go and find Filch, who won't be happy to see me, and if you tag alone, you as well. Harry and Ron are probably going to jump on me and ask me if I was making out with you in the bathroom because you're not there as well. You're not helping the situation by being here. If I were you I'd head to class right now before I give you a detention or expel house points for your savvy tongue." She took in a deep breath to go on, but Draco interrupted.

"Actually, I think I have every right to be here. I reported the mess to you."

"To GET OUT OF CLASS!"

"So?" He smirked. "It's not as if anyone cares."

"I CARE!" She screamed at him, and sighed. "Fine, if you're going to be a prat all day long you can help me find Filch."

"Not a problem." Draco said. "I'll just get us lost so I won't have to Care Of Magical whatever with the Oaf."

"He is NOT an OAF!" Hermione was about to crack under pressure. Draco knew this and continued smirking and eyeing her as she paced back and fourth in front of him. "You're such a baby. Never wanting to go to classes."

"I'm not a baby." Draco said childishly, proving Hermione's point.

"Get to class, Malfoy."

"But I-"

"NOW!"

"Fine." He growled, standing up and checking his watch. "Potions is almost over anyways. Thanks for wasting my time." He smirked, reached over, grabbed his book bag, and left. But not before mumbling, "One of these days, Granger, you're going to be in debt to me. And when you're begging for me to spare you, I don't think I ought to. – Good day, mudblood."

* * *

It was now two weeks later from the 'little meeting' that Draco and Hermione endured. Draco had come by six more times in the last two weeks, complaining to Hermione once more about things. He wasn't all too happy that the prude Ravenclaw boy made it and he didn't. Draco had been sure that he had made everything clear to be the next Head Boy. His father had tried to pay Dumbledore off, but the big lug wouldn't take the money. Who in their right mind wouldn't take money? Draco wondered. He supposed it was because of his meetings with Potter that he didn't get the position. Dumbledore had always favored the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die anyways.

The time was nine thirty five and six seconds. Draco had made a date exactly three hours before with Pansy Parkinson, proving that he could get ANY girl. Pansy had often thought herself over Malfoy, and believed she controlled him. But Draco was going to prove her wrong. She had turned him down on a date two times already, and as they say third time is a charm. And now he was on his way to the Prefects bathroom to take a bath. After all, he had to be spiffed up for his 'date'. Actually, this date was more like a bet with Goyle, but he wouldn't tell anyone, unless his life depended on it. After saying the password and entering the luscious lavatories, he smiled at the smell of Lavender. Yes, Lavender and Apples. How ironic would that be?

But all the same he heard the sound of running taps and the same smells invading his brain. Why, he wondered, would someone be in here at this time? He thought he had made it very clear to all the Prefects that he would reserve this time for his bath. He shrugged and was just about to move when he was shoved to the ground onto his back. He landed on his elbows and he screamed, "BLOODY HELL!" Looking around, he tried to find the offender that had so rudely pushed him but found no one. Growling, he stood up and rolled his eyes. "Whoever just did that, if I find out who that was, is going to get it. – Invisibility cloaks. Honestly." Draco brushed himself off and noticed a drop of blood on the floor. It was right where he was standing moments before. The crimson liquid was most likely the size of a dime, and was a deep red. Draco looked around and narrowed his eyes. "Oh no. I'm not standing her at the scene of some murder or something!" He went to unlock the bathroom door to warn someone, but as he reached the door, it was locked. "Shit." He mumbled, kicking the door. He drew his wand. "Alohomora." Still, nothing happened. "Oh, no. I'm not going to be trapped in here." But it seemed Draco had no other choice. He dropped the towel he was holding and slowly walked toward the bath.

Bubbles galore were filling the many pools and taps were running. The one at the farthest end was the one showering out the most water, though. Draco looked around and clicked his tongue. Blood was leading to the farthest tap. Wearing only his pajama flannel pants (because they were comfortable for walking around the castle after dark in), he strolled slowly down the long road to the edge of the farthest tap. His footsteps echoed across the stone floors. Just as he crossed by a tap with blue bubbles, he saw a movement in the water of the farthest tap. "Shit. No. I don't want to be here." He whispered, and bit his lower lip out of nervousness. But he knew he must go on. It was a hint of conscience telling him he couldn't turn back now. And that's what kept him going as he made it seventy five percent of the way there, before another movement in the water. And then a hand sticking out from the pool. Its long fingers groped around for something, but failed and was drug under the water once more.

Draco's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit!" He yelled, and ran his way all the way down to the end tap. He threw his wand to the side and before he could be thinking of anything else besides saving this person, he took in a deep breath and dove into the pool. Groping he tried to make an effort to grab onto the person under the water, but only managed to touch them lightly before having to come back up to the surface for air. "Fuck!" He shouted, and dove back under once more. This time he grabbed someone's hand, and they grabbed his back. With a tug he managed to grab the person and guide them to the surface. But as soon as his head hit the air, the person let go of his hand. "Oh, no you don't." He growled, and grabbed the person around the waist. He swam his way to the edge and coughed slightly. The person next to him, the one with Draco's arm around them, did as well. Draco gasped for air and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the edge of the pool. Then he hoisted himself out of the water and with a slightly violent pull grabbed the person and heaved them out of the water too. The person ended up laying on top of him, out of breath and worn out.

Draco's hair was sticking to his face; blonde locks covering his gray eyes. His chest heaved up and down. "I think… that's the first time… I've saved someone." He whispered, his eyes closed. "You should be happy." He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, only to meet hazel chocolate eyes. The eyes were half covered with eyelids, and the white brazen skin nearly matched Draco's pale skin. Heavy eyelashes fluttered, and Draco almost screamed when he realized whom he had saved. But what he couldn't seem to miss was that the person lying on top of him was completely naked. "Er… Granger?" He smirked slightly. "This is an awkward situation." He tried his best to lighten the mood, but Hermione only wrapped her arms around Draco and laid her head on his chest. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Granger? – Get off." He reached to her shoulders to shove her off, but stopped immediately when he saw blood on his palms. He heard Granger wince and nuzzle her head deeper into his chiseled out chest. "God, who did this to you?" he asked, and sat up on his elbows.

Hermione's only reply was clinging to him, sniffling just a little. Draco tried to reason with her. "Come on, Granger! Get off! If you don't someone will come in here and think that I was trying to rape you or something! Mudblood? Are you listening?" He realized that Granger was now passed out, her arms still wrapped tightly around his middle. "Shit." He steadied himself on one elbow and moved her thick, wet hair away from the middle of her back. What he saw wasn't the best sight he had wanted to see. Nail marks were slashed across her back, each one bleeding a red crimson. Her back seemed to be raw from pain and as he touched one lightly Granger flinched. "So… you're not asleep then?" He asked. "In that case… er…" He wanted to scream at her to get off, that he didn't need a mudblood on him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was clinging to him as if he were God himself. "That's right Granger. I am your God." He smirked, and sat up so that his back was perpendicular to the floor. Granger's head was lying in the crook of his neck. "And as your God I'm telling you to say something!"

Hermione didn't answer him. Draco became nervous. As he recalled, Granger hadn't said a single word at all… He slowly eased himself out from under her and got on his knees, so that they were facing each other, nose to nose, her on her knees as well. She eyed his eyes for a moment before his manly instincts kicked in. Here, Draco reckoned, he had a free peep show of Granger and he wasn't taking it! His eyes slowly made their way from her chocolate eyes down to her soft lips, which were quivering with fear, her silky neck with bruises that looked as if it had been made from fingers, her collar bone seemed intact, and down to her breasts. Hermione's eyes followed his and she narrowed her eyes, before slapping him across the face. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head to remove the sting. "I suppose I deserved that." He mumbled as she tried to scoot away from him. "No, no, no. Don't go there, Granger! You'll fall back in again." He said, and grabbed her wrists. She closed her eyes as if she thought he would abuse her, but instead he nervously looked for something to cover her up in. "Ok… can you walk?" He asked, spotting the towel across the room. "If you can understand me… er… nod your head or something." He told her. "Can you walk?"

Hermione nodded her head for understanding. "Good… good… ok, get up." Draco demanded. Hermione shook her head. Draco raised an eyebrow. "No? Why the bloody hell not? – Oh, shit. I forgot. I only told you to nod if you could understand me. Why do you have to be so technical? – Ok, blink once for yes, and two for no. Can you stand up to walk?" Hermione blinked once… and then twice. "Shit… Ok… you scream at me for this and I'll throw you in the pool again and leave you." He wrapped his arms around Granger and picked her up. She winced and closed her eyes, but didn't struggle. The only reason Draco had picked her up was that he feared that if he left her, she might back up and fall in the pool again. With hasty steps he managed to cross the lavatory with ease and laid Granger on the ground next to the door. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her shoulders, trying his best to cover her up, as he was mumbling, "You tell anyone I saw you naked and I'll kill you." Hermione only bit her lower lip and wrapped the towel closer around her.

"Now… how to get us the Hell out of here." Draco whispered, glaring at the door. He ran back to the edge of the pool and retrieved his wand. "Hey, Granger. Know any good spells to get us out of here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he examined the door. "No? – Pity." He turned to her. "It seems that you're in my debt here, Grangy. I could have let you die. I could have let you drown and never had to see your putrid face again. You just remember that." He smirked and banged on the door while screaming, "HELP!" Hermione chuckled, and Draco snapped his face her way. "You think that's funny?" He narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to see you do better." Hermione stopped chuckling. "Good. Now shut up…. HELP!" Draco banged on the door with his fists and grabbed his wand again. "Alohomora!" This time, the door opened with ease. Draco growled. "Oh, SUUUURE. Now it opens." He rolled his eyes and looked over to Granger. "Coming, _mudblood_?"

He was about to reach down to help her up when Granger slowly stood up, as if she were learning to walk. She started to fall, but Draco grabbed her and held her up. "I don't think you can walk." He smirked. "Looks like its Draco Malfoy to the rescue once more." He wrapped the towel around her properly and looked nervously around. No one would forgive him for being so decent to Granger.

He was about to hoist her up in his arms when she opened her mouth. "D-D-Draco?" She said slowly.

"That's my name." He rolled his eyes and held her in his arms. "Don't wear it out. – Do you think you can walk now?" Hermione looked up at him and blinked once. Draco smirked. "Good. I'm getting sick of being a free broomstick ride." Five minutes and two falls later, Granger had managed to successfully take ten steps. Draco felt as if he were teaching a child to walk for the first time. It was so ironic that the smartest bookworm in school was now learning the simplest things again. When Draco was sure that she could walk properly, he took her wrist and led her out of the bathroom. Water still dripping off his hair, he pointed his wand out and mumbled, "Lumos." The passageways lit up immediately. Draco kept glancing back every so often to make sure Granger was walking alright. And she was. Draco sighed and just as he turned his head back to his front he nearly ran into a sea of black fabric.

A man with a crooked nose, pale skin like Draco's, and oily, greasy hair stood smirking in front of the two. "Well, well, well…" He smiled, pointing his wand at Draco's heart. "What do we have hear? A small stroll down bathroom lane, Malfoy?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Draco sighed.

"Professor, you had me worried." Draco stated. "But I've got a crisis on my hands…" He pushed Granger toward the front, wet hair, towel, and all. "Granger… I found her in the bathroom… she almost drowned." Hermione's chest heaved up and down, staring at Snape for a moment before running behind Draco and closing her eyes. "Apparently, she's a little mental." Draco smirked.

"D-Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"Not now, Granger." He mumbled to her. "So… are you going to give us detention?" Draco asked nervously.

"Quite on the contrary, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said smoothly, "You saved Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Professor." Draco said, a small swell of pride inside of him emerging. "So, if you could just let me to Dumbledore, I could drop her off and be on my way." He made a way to pass Snape, but Snape shoved him back lightly.

"Why don't you let me take her?" Snape offered. "I will tell Dumbledore of your special services to the school, but you should not get in trouble for being out of bed."

"D-Draco." Hermione whispered again. Draco turned his head halfway back so he could look Granger in the eye. "D-Don't…"

"Don't what?" He whispered, and looked to Hermione's scared horrified look as she stared at Professor Snape. "With all due respect, Professor," He said slowly, turning his face back to Snape, "I think Granger's intimidated by anything that walks. She won't seem to let me go. – I'll take her. You can… escort me." Snape raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Follow me." And with that he spun around, his cloak swishing in the breeze, and they were off. Hermione clung to Draco's arm as they walked, and Draco looked to her.

"What ever in Merlin's name is wrong with you better not be contagious." He mumbled, rolling his eyes and gulping as they made their way to the Gargoyles that led to Dumbledore's office. "Well mudblood…" He whispered lightly to her, "Remember that day that you'd be in debt to me? – Welcome to Hell."

* * *

This is the author RootbeerFloat under a new pen name! Go to my bio to find the adress where my old stories are located!

RR

Shall update soon!

Amy

AKA  
RootbeerFloat


	2. Postcard From Mentalville

"Mr. Malfoy, are you sure you have told me everything?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes glimmering not of their usual twinkle, but a depressing stare. Draco began to nod, but Dumbledore raised a hand to shush him. "Because if that is everything, I would not want to keep you here when nothing else is to be discussed… But there is one thing that troubles me, Draco." Dumbledore leaned over his desk. Draco gulped and glanced over at Granger, who was lying on a hospital bed, asleep. Dumbledore had given her one of his many cloaks to cover her up, so now she had a deep blue colored cloak with small stars on it that was three sizes to big for her small frame.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked nervously. He was afraid that if he spoke another word, he might get expelled from this school for no reason. Course, associating with a mudblood was bad enough, but imagine if he were kicked out of school for being accused of doing this to her? It would be a catastrophe!

"What were you doing out of bed at nine thirty at night?" Dumbledore questioned. Draco opened his mouth to speak once more, but snapped it shut as he heard Poppy run in with a damp washcloth.

"The poor dear!" She screamed, looking down at Hermione with unsure eyes. "She's been through so much!"

"Shh…" Dumbledore whispered. "She is asleep."

"Oh, yes." Poppy smiled wearily, lowering her voice. "Dumbledore, I need to talk to you about Ms. Grangers… condition." The nurse licked her dry lips.

"Well, go right ahead. I'm not stopping you." The Headmaster answered.

"You don't understand, Headmaster." Poppy spoke, ushering Snape over to her side. She glanced over at Draco and gave out a sigh. Draco took the hint and backed away.

"If you don't want me to listen, just say so." He grumbled. "I'll leave. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Never the less…" Poppy sighed. "Here, boy. Take this washcloth and pat her head with it while us teachers speak, alright?" She shoved the washcloth in his hand and scooted him with her hands toward the sleeping Hermione.

"But Madam Pomfrey-"

"I want no buts, only yes ma'ams." She snapped at him. Draco mumbled a couple of swear words under his breath and sat on the bed next to Granger, edging himself as far away from her as possible that could still be accessible to her so he could pat the washcloth lazily on her head. He cocked his head to the side, hoping to catch a few words the teachers were saying, but couldn't hear anything but faint whispers. Very lightly, he examined the sleeping Granger in front of him. Her eyes seemed so deep in her head, as if she had been through shock and trauma. And Draco supposed so, what with the slashes on her back and all.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke, causing Draco to look over almost instantly. "Would you please come here?" Draco nodded, and threw the washcloth aside. This was house elf work, after all. Quickly, he stood up and walked over to the teachers. Snape had a sneer on his face that was not normally seen by Draco. This was usually the look that he gave Potter when he talked back in Potions class, no his prized pupil. Nervousness creped over Draco's bones as he crossed his arms. "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore continued, "Are you aware of the slashes across Ms. Granger's back?"

"Well, yeah." Draco said plainly. "I saw the girl naked, after all." His cheeks burned red as soon as he said this out of embarrassment. "Why?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, we're not sure…" Madam Pomfrey said softly, looking over at Hermione, "But we're afraid that Ms. Granger may not be able to recall who has done these terrible things to her." Draco's breath caught. "And we're wondering if you have any more information to give us before I run a full body examination on her."

"You surely aren't hinting at that… I did this to her, are you?" Draco's eyes went wide.

"We're only taking the necessary precautions…" Dumbledore started, but was caught off by Draco with nervous laughter.

"You're trying to see if I'm going to confess that I did those… things to her." Draco growled angrily, trying to keep his charm but it wasn't working. "I didn't!"

"No one's blaming you for this." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But you're hinting at it." Draco sneered. "Why would I rescue the person if I were trying to kill her? I didn't do it! I swear, I don't know who would want to kill her and beat her up, but it surely wasn't me!"

"Lower your voice, Malfoy." Snape warned.

"I always say innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said softly. "But that is not the reason we're talking to you now, Draco. It may be that you saved her, but possibly only her body. Not her mind." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What are you playing at?" Draco questioned.

"We'll find out soon enough, but until Poppy can run a full body examination on her, we'll have to wait and see. – But our theory is that she may have had her memory modified… largely."

"Well this is pointless." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "If all the men here would leave, I'll run my tests and call you back in. In the mean time, Malfoy, you go round up the other teachers and call them down here. – And if Filch gives you a hard time, tell him you're not going to take his sassy tongue and say he can come as well. That always shuts him up."

"But I don't want to-" Draco started.

"I know you don't want to, boy, but you will." She glared at him, before walking hastily over to Hermione. Draco was about to retaliate when he was swooshed out of the room along with Snape and Dumbledore. Draco sighed and kicked his foot against the wall, before realizing that the Headmaster was watching him with great interest.

"Mr. Malfoy, kicking the walls will not help the situation." He smiled. "On the contrary, it could possibly scream back at you and kick you back as well." Horrified, Draco backed away from the wall. "I'll tell you what lets do. I'll round up the teachers if you go to the Gryffindor Common room and round up Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore offered. Draco thought about it for a moment, before giving his best 'yes sir whatever you want' face. "The password is Bowtruckle." And with that, Dumbledore took off at a steady pace down the hallway and turned the corner. Snape raised an eyebrow at Draco before sneering, "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get to it."

"Professor, why are you acting so…" Draco tried to think of a word that wouldn't provoke his favorite teacher more, "So… incensed at me?"

"I'm sorry, dear boy." Snape's face changed from annoyed to concerned. "I'm tired. That's all. – Go get Potter and Weasley. Ten Points to Slytherin for pointing out my bad mood." Snape yawned. Draco nodded and took off down the halls. He glanced back as he turned the corner to see Snape drawing his wand and polishing it off with his robes. Draco himself yawned and made his way to the Gryffindor tower, worrying all the while about Granger. Heaven help him, he couldn't possibly be worrying about the mudblood, but it was actually the thought that the professors thought it was HIM who had done it that scared him more than anything. All he had done was something any decent human being had done. But he had to remember it must have seemed very out of character for him to be nice toward Granger indeed.

Arguing with him self on weather it had been right to save Granger or not, he halted in front of the Gryffindor Fat Lady painting. "You there, what ARE you doing?" She snapped at him.

"Ah, shut up you old hag. Bowtruckle." He hissed.

"What, what?" The Fat Lady asked as the painting swung open. Draco rolled his eyes and entered the common room to find Weasley and Potter hovering over a Divination essay.

"No, Ron. I don't think that's how you spell conspicuous…" Potter was mumbling, trying his best to fix the ink-blotted parchment. Draco coughed an 'hello! Over here' cough. Ron's head was the first to go up, studying Malfoy for a moment before going onto his work, stopping, and looking back up with barefaced shock. "M-MALFOY?" He stuttered out. Harry's head went up next, raising an eyebrow.

"That IS my name, Weaselbee. So glad you got it right." Draco snapped, realizing how stupid he must look in only his pajama bottoms and no shirt. "Come on you two."

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Potter asked, setting down his quill. "How did you get in the common room?"

"Dumbledore's orders." Draco stated. "Now come on. Your precious Mudblood is in the hospital wing."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Weasley screamed, causing Ginny Weasley to come running down the girls' staircase. Ron's body was red from head to toe. "YOU BETTER HAVE A DECENT EXPLAINATION MALFOY!"

"Oy," Draco groaned, rubbing his temples. "I saved her, you git. Don't really know why, but I did. Now if you two will shut up and get a move on, I want to get some beauty rest before this night ends."

"Merlin knows you need it." Harry whispered under his breath, and stood up instantly. Ron and him followed Draco out of the portrait hole as fast as their legs could carry them. Draco tried to keep up his pace to stay as far away from the two as possible. "So, Malfoy," Potter said, running to catch up, "Why's Hermione in the hospital wing?" His voice sounded concerned and frightened.

Draco smirked. "Ah, does Potter all of a sudden want to know what's going on? Doesn't he know, being Mr. Famous?" Suddenly, Draco was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and spun around.

"Say that again." Harry growled. "I dare you."

"S-She almost drowned in the

Prefect's bathroom, alright?" Draco's voice went high and scared. "I saved her. She's been b-beaten up pretty bad." He tried his best to smirk but it didn't work that well. Potter's face went almost deathly white and he let go of Draco. Draco brushed his shoulders off and glared. Potter's hands were shaking, and Draco noticed a small scratch on Potter's hand. A nail scratch.

"You ok there, mate?" Ron asked, patting his buddy on the shoulder. Harry looked up and nodded.

"Yeah… just really scared for Mion." He said softly, and his face showed the same fear.

"Me too." Ron nodded. "Even though Hermione and I broke up this month, I still love her." Draco rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Potter, Weasley, as great as your sentiments AREN'T, the hospital wing awaits." He raised an eyebrow and called out past Harry and Ron, "You! What are you doing?" Potter spun around and saw Ginny Weasley smiling timidly.

"J-Just wanted to tag along." She whispered, frightened by the intimidating six-foot blonde.

"Gin, go back." Ron mumbled. "You know better than to follow us."

"Hey, Hermione's my best friend!" Ginny Weasley's fists balled up. Draco merely started walking towards the hospital wing. Fuck them. If they didn't want to come along, it was of their choice, not his. But for now he wanted to make sure his ass was safe and he wasn't to be accused of the horrible crime they were labeling on him. Harry looked to Ron and Ginny.

"Well," he said, "HE knows what's going on. I propose we stick close to him." The Gryffindors took off after him without a word to one another, and that's just the way Draco liked it. Up three corridors and turning left three times, they made it to the hospital with ease. But Draco saw as he approached that things weren't looking too well. Every single Hogwarts teacher was standing in their nightgowns and pajamas (Professor Flitwick's had hearts on his) was standing arms crossed with worried expressions lingering over their faces. Draco took in a deep breath and scoped out Professor Snape, making his way over to his favorite teacher. "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Only the fact that every teacher seems to think this crime was made by you." Snape said coolly, his crooked nose sneering into a smirk. "But I know you didn't do it, Draco. You're of better class than that."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco whispered, just as Madam Pomfrey opened the heavy doors.

"Where's Dumbledore?" She snipped. Dumbledore emerged from behind the lot of teachers and made his way over to Poppy. After a moment of whispering amongst themselves, Dumbledore motioned for everyone to follow him inside. Draco waited until everyone went in before he himself entered. He smirked as he saw Weasley running to Granger and Granger looking taken aback as he hugged her. By now she was standing up and was gawked at by all the teachers.

"I have called you all down here to notify there has been some sort of… attack on Ms. Granger here tonight." Madam Pomfrey said to everyone as Hermione backed away from Ron. Draco lingered in the back of the room as to not call attention to himself. "It seems her memory… has been modified." There was a great rush of whispers and chatter across the room.

"What do you mean, modified?" Harry Potter asked.

"Surely you know about Professor Lockheart and his ordeal?" Dumbledore spoke to Harry. "This, I am afraid, is far worse." Draco's ears perked up to listen. "After Madam Pomfrey had run the full body check on Ms. Granger, she has concluded that-"

"That Ms. Granger has been raped and beaten tonight. Her memory has been modified until she can not talk, remember a thing, or perform the simplest of things." Madam Pomfrey spoke loudly, causing an out roar of gasps to escape the room. "This!" She tried to speak above everyone, "Does not mean that we are to jump to conclusions, but I say we find out who has done this crime, before it happens again!" So many whispers were heard throughout the room that Harry had thought it enough. He marched up to Hermione and put his arms around her, but she shoved him away. Madam Pomfrey shouted to everyone, "Now, if we could all go outside, I would like to have a word with each one of you to see of the whereabouts each one of you were tonight!" She shooed the crowd out into the hall, but not before whispering to Harry, "Don't be offended dear. She's been doing that to me as well." Harry stood dumbfounded as everyone besides himself, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco were left in the room.

Dumbledore walked back in a moment and said, "I want you all to stay in here until we are done." And as he said this he glanced a curious look over to Draco before leaving once more.

"Hermione," Ron said, looking at her shocked, "Who did this to you?"

"Weasley, she can't understand you." Draco smirked. Everyone turned to him, as if they had just realized his presence in the room. "Funny thing though, she spoke to me." Ginny glared at him and walked over to Hermione, who had sat on the bed and was staring at Ron and Harry with a frightened expression.

"Its alright, Herms." Ginny coaxed, "They're not going to hurt you. If Malfoy says you can understand us, prove it." Hermione only stared blankly at Ginny. Ginny turned her face towards Malfoy. "You git, you lied."

"I did not!" Draco said offended. "Granger, come on, say something to them. – You said my name before, remember?" He stepped across the room and was almost to the bedside when Harry stood in front of him and shoved him back. "Hey, watch it Scar face."

"You're not going near her, you probably did all that to her." Harry said nervously.

"Come on, Harry," Ron scoffed, "Not even Malfoy could hold Hermione down. All she'd have to do was slap him and he'd run like a girl. No, the person who beat her had to be intellectually stronger than Malfoy. – But that still doesn't give him the right to go near her."

"I saved her fucking life, Weasley." Draco sneered, noticing Granger's eyes on him. " And while we're on the subject of intellectual sensation, I'd watch your mouth, you freckled face Weasel. But, hey! I'll just leave you all the fuck alone if you do the same to me." And with that he turned around to lie on another bed, as far away from the Gryiffindors to get some valuable sleep until the Professors decided to come back Merlin knows when. But as he started to take a step, a small hand grabbed his and turned him around. Brown eyes met gray and Draco smirked. "Hmm… let me get this straight. She doesn't let Weasley hold her, nor Potty, but she runs to the call of me? Interesting." He put on his 'in your face' look. "VERY interesting."

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Ron asked, walking over to Hermione. "Hermione, what's the matter?" As soon as he spoke, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's chest and refused to let go, nuzzling her head into his chest again.

"Shit, now you've got her doing it again." Draco snarled. "Mudblood, I told you, get off!" He tried his best to lever open her arms to get her off, but nothing would cease her. Harry and Ron stood in shock, trying their best to convince Hermione to let go, before Dumbledore walked in the room, a heavy look on his face.

"Professor…" Draco mumbled, trying to pry the girl off of him, "Could you tell her to leave me be? I don't want a mu- Granger hanging on me for all to see."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems, Mr. Malfoy, that Ms. Granger's memory has been modified so much, instinct has kicked in."

"What the fu- what in Merlin's name does that mean?" Draco sighed, finding it useless to fight with Granger and stuck his arms out to the side so he wouldn't touch her.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "When you saved her, you were the first person to come in physical contact with her since her… ordeal. You appear strong and healthy, a good-looking boy I might add, and Ms. Granger feels safe around you because you saved her life. In other words, nothing but a small crush." Dumbledore crossed the room and whispered to Hermione, "It's alright, my dear. These people here are not going to hurt you." Hermione's head left Draco's chest but her arms still stayed nuzzled around him. "You see, her mind is of a small child Poppy as hold me. Even though she lives in a 17-year-old body, her mind has been wiped of all her memories, and some of her functions as well. She does not know how to speak, comprehend more than a seven year old would, or understand the line between enemy and friend."

"Are you trying to tell me," Harry spoke, "That Hermione has a crush on Malfoy? AND she can't comprehend knowledge?"

"Quite on the contrary," Dumbledore smiled, "I have a feeling with the right exposure, she will learn just as much until her mind develops back into a seventeen year old sense. These charms and spells often have a way of wearing off, but on rare occasions. The sources at St. Mungo's-"

"You're not sending her there!" Ron questioned. "They're for… loony people."

"I did not say I'd be sending her there," Dumbledore spoke, "I must first letter her parents informing them of this incident. – Besides, I fear they are all full up what with the holiday accidents. Halloween has a way of making everything go wrong." He said thoughtfully. "But she will not be able to stay here and be gawked at for this. We must keep it as silent as possible if we are to catch the person behind all this. Perhaps, though, it would be better to let this surface."

"P-Professor!" Draco said, "I don't want all my friends to know I saved her."

"You would be considered a hero, adding house points and special services to the school under your belt." Dumbledore offered.

"B-But…"

"I understand, as you wish. – It is sometimes the modest ones who make the best heroes. – you three." He pointed to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "If I might have a word with each of you in my office…" Puzzled, all three followed him out, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the dimly lit room.

"Shit… I wasn't trying to be modest." Draco growled as the door slammed shut. "I just didn't want to be bullied for saving YOU." He tried his best to back away, but she stayed glued to him. "Why don't you go hug Potter? Merlin knows he's wanted to shag your mind out since he first met you." Even this wouldn't persuade her to let go. "How come you didn't say anything to everyone? You spoke to me… or maybe I was imagining things." He felt an upcoming headache starting to sprout.

"D-Draco…" A small voice said.

"See! Merlin, I wasn't crazy!" Draco became relieved. "So you CAN speak. And all this time we all stood here like dolts thinking you couldn't understand us." Silence. "You CAN understand us, can't you?" More silence. "Look, Mudblood…" Draco pushed Hermione out shoulder length away, "Don't get me wrong. You're a…. r-really s-sweet girl," What a lie, Draco thought, "But you don't want to have a crush on me. I'm a cold heartless bastard who'd be more likely to throw you to a floor and beat the gravy out of you, much less look at you. – Come on Mudblood, get off." He begged. Frustrated, he led her to a bed and sat her down on it next to him. "Look, you're a mudblood. I'm a pureblood. We're superior over you in every way, alright? You can't go around infatuated with me, even though I know it must be hard not to be. I am one sexy beast…" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"P-Pureblood?" Hermione stumbled out. Draco smirked.

"Yeah, that's ME." He pointed to himself. "SUPERIOR. You," He pointed to her ,"are a MUDBLOOD. MUGGLE BORN."

"M-Mudblood." She pointed to herself and frowned.

"Yes." He smirked again. "Good job."

"My… name?" She asked. " Is Mudblood?"

"No." Draco shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Your name is Hermione Granger. You're the biggest pain in my ass since my Death Eater pre-initiation. Lets just say that was a time to remember. – Still haven't gotten the owl to be one yet, though…"

(A/N: If you don't get the joke, I'm sorry. Its funny if you think dirty about it.)

"Her-Hermi-Hermione." She stumbled out. "G-Granger."

"And they say you can't speak." Draco sneered. "They're about as smart as cream cheese."

"Cream Cheese?" Hermione asked. Draco laughed.

"You really are a clueless girl, aren't you? – I suppose I have to introduce myself all over again." He held out a hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy, the world's sneakiest Slytherin since Hitler. I hate muggle borns, namely you, and eat first years for breakfast." Hermione looked down at his hand. "I think you have more than a memory problem." He mumbled, placing her hand in his and giving it a shake. "That's the way you say hello around here, got it?" Hermione nodded. "Good. – Now, leave me alone." He stood up and walked toward the door, Hermione on his heels. "What the fuck are you following me for? Don't you get it? You HATE me." He tried to explain. "I know I'm bloody beautiful, but please. There's a no touch policy." Hermione frowned at him. "What the fuck are you frowning for?" he asked. "I think you understand WAY more than they give you credit for." He opened the door and looked out. The coast wasn't clear, Damn it. Teachers galore peered back at him, and he slammed the door in frustration. "Great, one way in, no way out."

Draco paced in front of the door and kicked it hard, again screaming, "OUCH!" As he hit his toe. "SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE HELL DAMN IT!" He looked around and saw Hermione standing in awe at him. "It's like you're TWO years old, with a comprehension of a fifteen year old." He grumbled. "Can't you see I'm hurting? Get over here." He demanded. Hermione did as she was told. "Now help me over to the bed. Shit, I think I broke something." Always the one to make a great deal over nothing, Draco took off his shoe when they reached the bed and looked at his bruised big toe. "I hate you. If it weren't for you I'd be sleeping happily, or shagging Pansy Parkinson's mind out… SHIT!" He then remembered his date with Pansy. "I totally spaced!" Now what? Was she really going to believe that he had stood her up to save a mudblood?

"Spaced?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed opposite of him.

"Yeah, I forgot about my date with Pansy." He then smirked. "You hate her as well. – It'll all come back to you hopefully. And if not, well… too bad for you, and even better for me. You'll be in St. Mungo's with your oh so good Professor fake Lockheart." Draco lay back on the bed and allowed his head to hit the pillows. "You know, you should really talk around the others. They give more of a fuck than I do." He glanced over and watched Granger stare at him, "What?"

Hermione only blushed and shook her head.

"That's what I thought." Draco smirked, placing both his hands behind his head. "You're in debt to me – do you know what that means, Granger?"

"Debt?" She asked, her stumbling not persistent.

"Yes, debt. It means when I do something for you, you are obligated to do things for me in order to pay off my doing something for you. I saved your life – in other words, I own you until you've done something good enough to repay me back. – And I know you can understand every word I'm saying, so don't give me that dumb blonde act. I'm a real blonde, remember? – You're putting on an act of being dumb, aren't you?" He peered over at Hermione, who was looking at him with big doe eyes. "What are you so afraid of, Granger? I believe the fact that you can't speak all that well, and I believe your mind was modified, but I don't believe the smartest bookworm in the school has all of a sudden become incomprehensive. – And no, you're not coming over here." He said almost instantly. "You can quit giving me those innocent eyes… I mean it… Mudblood… Don't go there… stop." He closed his eyes and groaned. "Shit, why all of a sudden do you look so guiltless?" He bit his lower lip. "Fine, fine. You can come over and gawk at me, but no touching." Hermione seated herself next to him on the bed. "You'll be the death of me, Granger…" He mumbled. "I like it when people stare at me, though." He opened his eyes and smirked. "The only problem with you is you don't like it when I gape back." He recalled in his mind seeing Granger completely naked in front of him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Fun times, fun times." He closed his eyes. "I'm going to get some rest. – If men in white robes come and get you to put you in a padded room, don't wake me up. Just send me a postcard from Mentalville."


	3. FLASH! CLICK!

"Aww… isn't this adorable, Professor Snape?"

"It's putrid in my book."

"You always were one to discourage young love."

"If that's young love, I'd like to see what TRUE love is."

Draco's eyes opened immediately to these words_. Love_? Who? What? When? Where? Why? – How the HELL had this many teachers managed gathered around him at once? Draco wondered profoundly as the lot of teachers were staring at him with beady, large, and curious eyes. Draco started to sit up from his dark slumber only to find he couldn't. Why? One answer: Hermione Granger was lying atop him, her head nuzzled in his chest. Once Draco realized just who was sleeping upon him, he jumped in fright and fell to the floor with a thud, Granger on top of him. "Ouch!" He mumbled, as many chuckles were heard around the room. Hermione's eyes opened and she smiled warmly at Draco. "Granger, what are you doing on top of me?" He asked, dazed and his head fuzzy.

"She fell asleep like that." Dumbledore smiled. "As did you." Draco's eyes looked nervously around the room, afraid of exactly what each teacher was thinking in their adult porno minds.

"Well, I certainly didn't fall asleep with her on top of me." Draco sneered, catching his snappy tone and tried to butter it up as to not disturb the teachers' points of views about him. "Er… of course, I only wanted the best for her, after all. She's been through so much." He lied through his teeth, patting Granger on the head. The teachers looked satisfied. Hermione rolled off of Draco and sat next to him. "What time is it?" Draco had to ask.

"It's ten thirty A.M." Madam Hooch spoke. Draco's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, we've excused you from your classes."

"Why?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not that I don't appreciate the sort of nice gesture… but what's the catch?"

"Must there always be a catch?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah, always." Draco nodded his head.

"Well, dear boy, since you have found us out, I will say exactly what we mean for you to do. – Get some rest and relaxation. Ms. Granger will be taken off your hands immediately," Dumbledore's face became stern. "And you will not have to worry about her following you around."

"Actually, I was getting _rather _fond of it," Draco said sarcastically. He moved away from Granger and stood up off the floor, and to seem cunning helped her up as well. "Well, Granger. I guess this is where I say goodbye and it was… interesting saving your life. Lets not do it again sometime." He rubbed his sore bum and began to walk away, but Hermione pulled on his hand. All the teachers around him looked amused, as if they had been expecting this. "What now?" He whispered, "Look, I'm home free if you'd leave me be, Granger." He kept his voice down so only Hermione could hear, "I don't want a mudblood following me around all day, got it? – Not even you in kinky leather goodies could convince me otherwise." Hermione looked at him pleadingly. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No means no." He said loudly. "Professors, could you tell her to leave me alone?"

"I think you're quite aware of doing that yourself." Madam Pomfrey snapped, as if this were a written exam. Draco looked to all the teachers for guidance, but all they would do was stare back at him.

"Come on, Granger." He begged her. "Just let me go, alright? These people wont hurt you. They're your friends. Do you know what that is?" Hermione didn't respond, only looked down to the floor. "A friend is someone who CARES. – Obviously, that's not me. Now LET GO." He managed to pry her off and walk to the door. "You'll be JUST fine." He grumbled, and stormed out the door. With a heavy sigh he regretted being so rude to someone who had no idea what a friend was –but screw them. He had a whole day off!

_**FLASH! CLICK!**_

"Ah, damn it!" Draco wailed, his eyes now seeing dots. Collin Creevy stood behind his camera, smiling a beam of a smile. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked to the small boy out of nervousness. "Er… what was that for? Shouldn't you be following your Golden Gay Boy?" He smirked.

"Draco Malfoy – how does it feel to be a hero?" Collin asked, setting his camera to the side and pulling out a quill and a notepad. "Has your life changed at all? Do you feel any different? What made you do your daring task and save Hermione Granger, a muggle born, when everyone knows you despise them? And when you-"

"STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Draco screamed. He had always wanted someone to survey him instead of the precious Potter, but not like this! Shit! This was going to get all around school! And when his friends found out… oh damn it. – He couldn't have them finding out he had saved Hermione Booklover Granger! His Slytherin pride would be ruined! World dominations plans? Down the drain. "Erm… what are you talking about?" He tried to act as if he had no idea what was going on. "I saved who?"

"Hermione Granger!" Squealed Collin, smiling brightly. "You saved her when you weren't forced to!"

"Who's this? Hermione?" Draco smirked, taking the notepad out of Collin's hands and throwing it down the hallway. "You'll not mention this to anyone, GOT IT?"

"B-But its already around the school!" Collin shrieked excitedly. Draco paled to an unhealthy color. "You're a hero! And now everyone expects you to propose to Hermione at any moment and confess your undying hidden love for her!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL - shit, do rumors always start like this?" Draco questioned. "Look – the woman can't even remember her own less name, let alone who I am! Or who YOU are! She can't even remember who Potter is! I DON'T have undying hidden love for the mudbl- muggle born! AND I suggest you get your facts straight before I get Crabbe and Goyle to smash your head in like a pumpkin!"

"Ooh, feisty words for a hero – modest." Collin pulled out a second notepad from his robes and began to write frantically. " 'Draco Malfoy talks about his undefined love for Hermione Granger as a memory problem…'"

"That didn't even make any sense!" Draco exclaimed. Collin smiled and bounced around like a giddy two year old. "CREEVY! I MEAN IT! You post that in your newspaper and I'll kill you!" Everyone knew Collin had started his own newspaper and had been selling them around the school for two and a half sickles a piece. Course, how you got the half a sickle was another question…

"Move out of the way Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy's my new idol!" Creevy smiled, and raced down the hall, picking his camera up in the process. Draco Malfoy looked defeated and shook his head. Almost everyone knew Collin Creevy was an open gay since the beginning of the sixth year. If word got out that Draco was Collin's new hero… Draco didn't even want to think about such matters. He took off at once down the hallways (Still in only his P.J. bottoms) to avoid any more of this 'hero talk'. He wasn't a HERO. He was only doing a common decency act of kindness! Who he ran into next was not what he wanted to deal with.

"Draco Malfoy," Pansy Parkinson, a hard faced Slytherin girl with black hair, said in a fake sweet tone. "How _are_ you? Oh wait. Lets ask the mudblood, maybe SHE'LL know!" She took a few steps to him and examined his attire. "Nice set of abs there." She smiled. "So… did you forget something last night?"

"Erm…" Draco became tongue tied for once in his life.

"You stood me up for a mudblood, Draco. You were probably in the bathroom making out with her!" Pansy hissed. "Is that right, Malfoy? You stood me up to fuck a muggle born?"

"Wait right there, Parkinson," Draco snapped, "I would NEVER want to fuck a mudblood, let alone Granger! – I tried to owl you last night!" He lied. "But it was one of those school owls – must have gotten lost."

"I think your brain got lost." Pansy sneered. "I only wanted YOU last night-" She lowered her voice, "I even broke out the kinky whips and chains." Draco paled again. "So, you passed it all up to spend the night with a mudblood sleeping on your chest?"

"How did you hear about that?" Draco stammered, his eyes gone wide.

"Collin Creevy, Blaise Zambini, and Weasley!" Pansy spoke. "The whole school knows now, Draco. I can't be seen with someone who wants to fraternize with the _lower sort_. Its over."

"B-But we never got to go out!"

"And we never will – I'll see you around." Pansy pushed past Draco with a cool attitude and swayed her hips as she stormed down the hall. Draco watched her as she walked, staring low at her ass, before mouthing the word 'shit!' and punching the stonewall.

"Ever since her family got that yacht…" Draco mumbled, and headed once more down to the Slytherin Common room. No sooner had he gotten to the end of the hallway than Ron Weasley walked toward Malfoy, not paying attention to where he was going. He bombarded into Draco, both falling over on their backs. "OUCH!" Draco scowled. "Watch where you're going, Weasley."

"Ah, shut up, Malfoy." Ron rubbed his back. "I'm not in the mood for your prissy attitude."

"You never are." Draco smirked sarcastically, and stood up. Purposely he stepped on Ron's fingers as he began to walk past him. Ron, in response, grabbed Draco's feet and tripped him on his stomach. "FUCK!" Ron snickered.

"I have fast reflexes, Malfoy. Don't mess with me."

"Ah, shut it, Weaselbee. I'm not in the mood." Draco grumbled, coughing. "I bet you Granger wasn't either." There was a long silence. "Is THAT why she broke up with you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ron scowled, standing up just as Draco did. Both glared at each other with pure malice.

"Oh… have I touched a nerve?" Draco laughed at Weasley. "Aww, Weasley probably wanted some action and didn't get it." Ron's whole face turned red – in embarrassment or anger Draco wasn't sure. "What's the matter? She didn't like the fact that she'd have to see how – tiny you were?" Draco smirked.

"SHUT UP, MALFOY!" Ron screamed. "YOU'RE probably the one that's tiny! Always strutting around with your air – probably compensating for something." Ron smiled and nudged down to Draco's pants. Draco raised an eyebrow and his fists narrowed.

"Look, Weasley, I KNOW you want to see – but I'm NOT THAT WAY, you prude queer!" Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who said anything about looking? – Obviously Pansy Parkinson didn't want to LOOK THAT MUCH, did she?" Said Ron.

"Oh, you'll watch it, Weasley." Draco narrowed his eyes, his cheeks burning a slight pink. "You will."

"Or what?" Ron laughed. Draco smiled as he saw Crabbe and Goyle exit from the Great Hall behind Weasley.

"Oh, BOYS!" Draco smirked. Ron turned around and paled. "Weaselbee thinks he can teach me a lesson." Crabbe and Goyle walked lazily up to Draco's side, and just as Ron tried to walk away, they grabbed his shoulders. "Teach HIM a lesson, will you?" Draco laughed and walked on, but not before pinching Ron's cheek with sarcasm. That's when Draco realized – Weasley had a bruise across his left eye. Draco wouldn't have noticed it unless he had gotten in the right light (a concealer charm, no doubt.) With a hasty turn, Draco took off once more down the hallways to his Common Room.

_'Weasley has a bruise? I wonder what happened to him… maybe Potter beat him up. Ha! Now that's rich. Probably because he wouldn't spoon with the Golden Boy. There's a story for you, Creevy.'_

Draco was just about to reach the common room when ironically he remembered something. – His wand. He had forgotten his wand in the hospital wing… and he had the whole day off… hmm… Draco thought. Should he really waste this whole day sleeping? – With a jump Draco ran down the hallways to the Slytherin Common room and raced into his room. His four-poster bed was decorated with Slytherin colors, a few parchments lazily on the bed. He threw on some robes and his tie before smirking to himself. _'Lets go back to the scene of the crime… if everyone wants to blame this whole rape on me, I'll prove them wrong.- but first to get my wand…' _


	4. “Where’d you hear that?”

Poor Draco Malfoy was getting tired of the accusations everyone was bestowing upon him. Since school was now in progress, the hallways were empty, short of the ghosts hovering around every corner in Draco's opinion. The Bloody Barron had congratulated him three times already, and he hadn't even gotten to the hospital wing yet. Contrary to popular belief, Draco wasn't as worried about his father finding out about this as that all the publicity. Draco wanted to be known for something a little _more honorable_ than this… Finally! The Hospital Wing doors were in his view and his paced quickened.

"Yes, I understand, Mr. Hardy, but she's such a smart girl! You can't send her off to St. Mungos just yet… give us a little more time to see what memory we can spare before you send her into a straight jacket!" Madam Pomfrey was begging as Draco slipped in the Hospital doors and looked around for his wand.

"I can assure you, Miss Pomfrey, that Ms. Granger will be safe at St. Mungos." A man in business looking robes stated. He was wearing thick black glasses with horned rims. Granger was sitting on a bed in between them, watching their disputes back and forth like a ping-pong match. Draco smirked as he noticed she hadn't paid the least bit of attention to him as he snuck in. "She's of no condition to stay here." The man ran a look over several papers. "According to you, she cannot speak? I'm sorry, but that alone is reason enough to"

"-She can speak." Draco interrupted lethargically, searching the table next to Granger for his wand. He might as well have kept his mouth shut he soon realized; Madam Pomfrey's mouth hung open in shock. "Have you seen my wand?"

"Mr. Malfoy! What _are_ you doing in here? I thought we gave you the rest of the day off!" Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Oh, you'll get her all worked up again!" She pointed to Hermione, who had a large grin pasted on her face. "It took us ten minutes to calm her down since you left!"

"What do you mean she can speak?" The man in the business robes asked, ignoring Pomfrey's exclaim. "Are you telling me this girl is capable of an intelligent conversation?"

"Well – intelligent isn't the word I would have chosen." Draco smirked. "Who are you?" Madam Pomfrey shoved Draco's wand in his hands. It seemed she had hold of it the whole time.

"Never you mind, Mr. Malfoy. – _Get out_ of here. I've got better things to deal with at the moment." Madam Pomfrey tried to shoo Draco out, but the man wouldn't have any of it.

"I'm Tim Hardy. – I'm representing St. Mungos… Who are you?" The man offered a hand out to Draco. Draco looked down and decided the man's hand wasn't dirty, and as there was no dirt under his fingernails, he shookHardy's hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. My father's Lucius Malfoy. – Maybe you've heard of him?" Draco loved to flaunt around his father's name.

"Oh – yes, yes. Very honorable man." Tim Hardy said in a hurry. "What do you mean Ms. Granger can talk?"

"Simple." Draco shrugged. "She talked to me. – Repeated lots of things I said. – Of course, there's _no reason_ why you don't take her to St. Mungos right now—"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." The man shook his head. "If Ms. Granger is capable of any verbal vocabulary, I want to see it right now. – Show me."

"I… I cant." Draco protested. "It only happens when other people aren't around. – Now, if you'll excuse me I want to"

"Mr. Malfoy! Why didn't you say any word of this to us before?" Madam Pomfrey scolded at once.

"I didn't think it was that important." Draco shrugged. Secretly, he told himself '_I WANT Granger as far away from me as possible._'

"Well of course its important!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "You were the one to save her after all!"

"This is the young lad you said saved her?" Mr. Hardy questioned. "Interesting… very interesting… Madam, if I might have a word with you in your office?" Pomfrey gave out an exasperated sigh and nodded.

"You – Mr. Malfoy. Not a TOE out of this Hospital wing until you have informed me of EVERYTHING Ms. Granger as uttered out of her mouth!" And with that she led Mr. Hardy into her office, closing the door with a heaving _bang_. Draco rolled his eyes and looked to Granger. She was now dressed in Hogwarts school clothes and her hair was in need of brushing.

"Damn you, Granger. YOU'RE the one who needs to be in Hell, not me." With her deep chocolate eyes she followed Draco with her eyes as he moved left. Draco took notice of this and walked back to the center of the room. '_Hmm, a game?_' He lay his book bag down and mumbled a few swear words under his breath. Then an intrigued look fell over his face. He took a step to the right. Her eyes monitored. To the left he got the same effect. Draco smirked. "You're about as smart as a hippogriff – bloody chicken… two more minutes and I swear I could have lost my arm!" He clutched his arm in recalling pain. "And all because your good for nothing Potter had to make a damn parade of himself." He decided to have a little more fun with the game and continued to walk back and forth, left to right, and front to back. Granger, no matter which way he would turn, would follow him with her gaze. "What, are you waiting for an invitation to dance or something?" He sneered. Hermione's head titled to the side.

"Dance?" She asked, her soft eyes confused and bewildered.

"Yes, dance. It's a sort of motion you make with your body… where two people get so close you can almost taste their lips on your skin… their body touching yours just right, the way you can feel yourself get hotter and hotter…" He raised an eyebrow and savored the thought. " - And NO, I didn't just ask you to dance. I was being sarcastic." His eyes shot back open and stared down at the small girl. "Would you quit staring at me?" He snapped. Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she looked to the floor. Draco's anger was starting to get the best of him. He hastily strolled over to her and got on his knees, taking his giant hands and grabbing her wrists. "Why the Hell wont you talk to them!" He asked, shouting almost. "All because of _you _my life is going to give ME Hell! And quit staring! I mean it!" He jerked her wrists so that she leaned in closer to him. "Pansy Parkinson dumped me because of you! If you don't stop becoming taken with me I'llI'll… Well, I'll do something ghastly, don't you worry!"

"Ghastly?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes, ghastly." Draco nodded, fed up with her. "As ghastly as your face!" He let go of her wrists and stood up. "I don't really care what they want of me at the moment. I don't want to be here… and Madam Pomfrey doesn't really have that much control, now does she?" He smirked to himself. "No, I suppose she doesn't…"

"Ghastly…" Hermione was repeating to herself. "Ghastly…"

"Yes, that's what you are." Draco said incomprehensively, not really paying attention to her. "I'll just say Professor Snape called me down to his class or something… good as anything to get out of this right mess I'm in. What were you doing in the bathroom anyways?" He asked, looking over at Granger. She didn't answer him. All she did was twiddle with her tie nervously, weaving it in between her fingers. Her eyes now refused to look into his. Draco raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue, putting his hands in his pockets. "Now Collin Creevy says I'm his hero. Shit. – And everyone thinks that you and I are together?" He snorted a laugh. "Now that's rich. – You'd probably be a good shag, you can't remember what happened to youcourse, that would be taking advantage of you, now wouldn't it?" He smirked. "No, if I took advantage of a muggle born I'd be contaminated with your germs." There was a long pause before someone sauntered in the room, her black hair now pulled back in a tight bun.

"Ah, there you are Draco." It was none other than Pansy Parkinson, smiling as she saw Draco in the Hospital wing. "I should have figured you'd be in here with the Mudblood."

"Look, Pansy, I-I didn't want to be in here; I had to get my wan" Draco was silenced with Pansy's fingers to his lips. His heart began to race and his stomach turned, as if there were dragons in there.

"Shh…" Pansy grinned. "I know you were just doing it to get back at me for kissing Blaise Zambini yesterday after you asked me for a date." Draco's eyes went wide.

"You what?" _'Bitch.'_ Draco thought. _'Sexy bitch…'_

"And I completely understand. – That's what I like about you, Draco." Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck. "You take risks." She dipped her tongue out and touched his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. "You're so sexy…" She shoved him back on a near bed and began to smother Draco with deep kisses, whether his consent was in it or not. And of course Draco, being his normal self, wasn't one to complain. Pansy straddled him and smiled over to Hermione. "Sorry, dear. I don't do performances." She then grabbed the curtains around the bed and enclosed her and Draco inside.

"Pansy…" Draco whispered as she began to nibble on his neck. "That was sort of…"

"I know. Perfect, right?" She giggled, looking him in the eyes. "I love everything about you, Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, but you don't love _me_, do you?" He sneered. "You whore, you were in it to get my friend! That's why you spent so much bloody time with me." He was now starting to put the pieces together. With a hasty push he shoved her off of him and sent her toppling over on the other side of the bed, hair askew and all. "You really ARE a Slytherin, aren't you?"

"Now sweetheart, there's no use in worrying about minor details." Pansy began to realize the flaw in her plan. "I just thought—"

"Yes, well you fooled around with the wrong Malfoy." Draco smirked, standing up. "My Father is two miles into Wiltshire. Go look him up for a free ride." With that he straightened out his tie and was just about to open up the curtains when an evil idea popped into his head. He smirked and raised a finger to his lips to tell Pansy to be silent, before whispering, "Oh, Pansy… yesss, like that…" He tried to hold back the snickers of laughter about to erupt from him as he heard a shift on the bed across from his. Apparently Granger didn't like what might have been going on in the bed shrouded from her view. Pansy raised an eyebrow questionably but Draco only shook his head to tell her 'say a word and die.' "Mmm… yessss, do that again…. Wow… you're MUCH better than any BOOKWORM could be… oohhhh…" He doubled over in silent laughter as Hermione Granger snatched open the curtains and glared at him. Draco fell back on the bed and began to howl with laughter. "Aha! I knew she—ha, knew more than we thought!" He said between chuckles and guffaws.

"Draco!" Hermione said adamantly, stomping her foot.

"She _talked_!" Pansy shrieked, becoming horrified and falling off the bed with a toppling "AHHHHH! – Ouch, my bum."

"I told you dolts she could." Draco smirked happily to himself. "What's the matter Granger? Jealous already? – Wow, really I never expected YOU as one of my loyal fan girls."

"S-She actually talked!" Pansy said amazed. With a heave she stood herself up and ran over to Granger's side, examining her as if she were a unicorn or some wild beast. "I thought she had nothing left in her…"

"Where'd you hear that?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow. Pansy looked up at him for a moment before hastily investigating Hermione again.

"O-Oh, just around. – That Creevy boy and things." She muttered.

"Right." Draco whispered. Pansy pulled out her wand and poked Hermione in the shoulder with it. Hermione jumped in alarm and grabbed her wand, before throwing it clear across the room.

"She threw my wand!" Pansy inhaled furiously. "How dare she!"

"She probably didn't like you poking her like some sort of dog." Someone chuckled behind them. All three turned around to see Mr. Hardy with a notepad and pen. "She did speak, and what an amazing accomplishment at that. She knew that you might have been doing adult things and – her mind is VERY advanced for someone who had their memory modified! There may be hope yet!" Draco was just about to open his mouth but snapped it shut. So what? This would give him more hero time, perhaps.

"With all due respect," Pansy said exasperated, "One word isn't going to change the fact that she's a mudblood!"

"MS. PARKINSON!" An angry Madam Pomfrey bellowed from her office. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BEHAVIOR IN MY INFIRMARY! TWENTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"

"Way to go, Pans." Draco whispered under his breath.

"But Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy got Ms. Granger to say a word, my dear Poppy!" Mr. Hardy said happily. "This means Ms. Granger will NOT have to go to St. Mungos at this pace! She's already caught on to human vocabulary!" Madam Pomfrey clapped her hands in happy surprise.

"Oh, is that true! Fantastic! –Must inform Dumbledore – Lots to do… Oh this is fantastic! Hogwarts star pupil WILL see classes again!" Madam Pomfrey did a small jig before bounding out of the hospital doors and down the hall on her way to tell Dumbledore of the auspicious news.

"I never said any of that." Mr. Hardy said with a shrug. "Oh well." He gathered up his files with a flick of his wand and smirked. "My job here is done. – Now all I have to do is call in to the little lady and tell her I'm all 'booked up' – with porno flicks." He stepped out of the vacant lighting and into the shadows before making his way over to the doors. "Nice doing business with you kids." And with that he was out the doors. Draco flipped the guy off and gave him a well howdy do goodbye.

"Mother fucking bastard. Now I have to baby-sit!" Draco shouted after the man. Hermione possessively, almost instinctively, grabbed Draco's arm as Pansy began to make her way over to him. Pansy glared and took Draco's other arm.

"You think you're SO smart, don't you Granger?" She hissed. "Just because you can speak doesn't mean you're intelligent."

"Ouch, and the winner of the bitchiest attitude goes to…" Draco smirked.

"Oh shut up." Pansy growled. "I'm not letting some two timing bookworm know it all Gryffindor take _my_ man away."

"Erm, Pansy? I was never your man to begin with." Draco sighed. "You were USING ME."

"That's BESIDES the point."

"Riiiiiight." Draco nodded. "Well, as lovely as it is having a mudblood and a whore on my arm, I need to clear my name in the name of all that's good and – and… well, I don't know the rest of that saying but I'm sure it has something to do with sex or something!"

"Ghastly." Hermione said suddenly, pointing to Pansy. Pansy didn't get the connection, but Draco did. He snorted a laugh and nodded.

"That's right Granger. Ghastly."

"Did she just call me GHASTLY?" Pansy repeated.

"Yeah she did." Draco laughed. "Come on you two. Get off. – I'm going to the prefects bathroom."

"You should have gone this morning." Pansy sneered.

"Woman, don't make mecalm, Draco. Calm." Draco told himself, rubbing his temples. "I need to check out the crime scene of Granger's rape and"

"RAPE?" Pansy echoed. "Nobody told me ANYTHING about a RAPE."

"Well what DID YOU HEAR?" Draco said astonished. "Merlin, the whole school is starting rumors without even knowing the facts."

"I just heard that you saved Ms. Mudblood from dying in a bathroom and cuddled with her all night." Pansy shrugged. "Collin Creevy said you were spooning with her."

"I WAS NOT!"

"Well," Pansy smirked, "Lets ask Granger. Maybe…_she'll_ know? – Granger. Did Malfoy spoon with you last night?" She looked to Hermione for an answer, but was given none. Just the piercing glare of a love struck girl who was jealous. "Answer me, Godammit."

"Pansy, she isn't going to answer you – she only talks to me." Draco rolled his eyes. "Now come on, the both of you. Granger – I need YOU to help me out, think you could do that?" Hermione only cocked her head to the side. "Greaaaaaaaat. Dumb and dumber." He nudged to Pansy.

"Excuse me! What, what?" Pansy asked shocked.

"Ah, go stick a fork in yourself, Pansy. I'm done with your shit." Draco smirked and outstretched his hand to check the time on his wristwatch. "Shouldn't you be in double potions by now?"

"So what if I skipped?" Pansy asked.

"You thought you'd get laid by me." Draco pointed out. "Or was it Granger you were coming to see?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha Ha." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Lets just get your name cleared already."

"Thank Merlin."

"Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't even know who MERLIN is? – To think!" Pansy cried. "Its amazing this girl was going to be valedictorian!"

"I bet you I could teach her." Draco smirked, raising an 'I'm always right' eyebrow.

"Teach? YOU? Teach her WHAT? How to belch God Save The Queen?" Pansy roared in laughter.

"Everything." Draco said grouchily. "I bet you I could teach her everything there was to being a wizard."

"You mean witch."

"I mean whatever the hell I mean." Draco grumbled. "But yeah- I could teach her."

"Riiiight, when that day comes, Draco Malfoy, I'll wear a pink tutu in front of the whole school."

"Can I have that in writing?"

"You serious?"

"When am I not?"

"Fine! YOU'RE ON!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Ok."

"Right."

"To the Prefects Bathroom?"

"Er…sure. – Come on Granger."


	5. Don't

"Draco, what are we doing here again?" A nervous Pansy asked, her arms wrapped tightly around Draco's lean biceps. "Isn't this where you got caught saving Granger? I don't want to get detention because of this…" Draco rolled his eyes, Granger on his left arm. She too had a tight hold of him, glaring at Pansy with malice.

"Girls, girls, girls, I know that you want me, but right now you'll have to wait. There's plenty of me to go around AFTER I clear my name." Draco smirked and peeled both girls off of his arms. Before the painting even got to ask what the password was, Draco sneered, "Wallabat." The painting swung open and Draco moved his way to the door to the prefect's bathroom, but not before grabbing Granger and ushering her before him. Pansy followed close behind, whining all the while.

"Oh, its so filthy in here! You'd think they'd have cleaned the spider webs before now…"

"Pansy," Draco looked her way, "You DO know they only haven't cleaned it in a day?"

"Well, yes, but I still…" She mumbled to herself, cursing under her breath. Draco looked to the many pools and bath taps with a sudden respect and eerie sort of fear towards them. Hermione, as soon as she saw the taps, widened her eyes and jumped on Draco like a cat on a Christmas tree, arms flailing out and all! Draco managed to catch her just in time before she made them both fall over.

"What the bloody hell-?" Draco cut himself off as Hermione whispered one word cacophonously in his ear.

"_Don't._"

Draco became confused and didn't notice her arms were tightly around his chest, becoming so tight it was beginning to become hard to breathe. Pansy did notice however. She took GREAT notice to Granger and the scenery around her. "You know, Draco," She said in an attempt to gain attention, "You'd think the professors would be inspecting this place, wouldn't you?"

"They probably already have." Draco rationed, looking to the blood drops on the floor he had seen the previous night. Now they were dried and flaky, a dark almost black red color. "That's just disgusting." He mumbled. Recalling that someone had knocked him down that night, he said aloud, "You've got to wonder if this is Granger's blood or someone else's." Pansy looked to the floor where he was pointing at and shrieked.

"Ah! What is THAT?" She pointed a finger.

"THAT, my dear Pansy, is BLOOD." Draco scoffed, feeling quite pleased as he seemed to be the one with the intelligence in this conversation. "You know, it moves through you all the time?"

"WHO'S BLOOD IS IT?" Pansy asked quite loudly, causing the walls to echo back her shrill voice.

"That's what I'm TRYING to find out." Draco said exasperated. "Now if you'd shut up and quit being daft, maybe we could get something useful done?" He sneered and stripped Granger off of him in a hurry. Hermione shook from head to toe, her eyes staring at the water with such fear Draco even felt, heaven help him, sorry for the poor girl. But he didn't have time for this right now. He grabbed Granger's hand and tugged her down past the taps. She pulled and jerked back, trying desperately to get away from the place Draco was taking her to; the place he had found her. Draco's hand wouldn't let go of hers, however. He dragged her all the way to the end tap, and simpered. "Granger, I know you remember what happened that night. Don't fake it with me, I know all about faking it." He growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her eyes to stare directly into his. "I want you to tell me who did this to you." Hermione only shook her head and looked confused, innocent; too innocent, in Draco's opinion, to not know anything. "Come on, you can speak, I know you can."

"Draco, come off it." Pansy scoffed. "The Professor said she couldn't remember anything; she CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING."

"You heard her speak!" Draco looked to Pansy. "I want a decent answer." Hermione shook her head once more. "No?" He asked. "Why not?" No answer came from Hermione.

"Oh _yes_, force IS the way to a woman's heart." Pansy sneered sarcastically. "Why DO they call you Mr. Charmer? You can't even charm a _defenseless Gryffindor_ out of information like _that_."

"And what's the matter with the way I'm handling the situation?" Draco asked, letting go of Hermione's shoulders. Hermione backed away quickly and Draco caught her just in time; one more step and she would have fallen back into the bath. Unfortunately for him, grabbing Granger and flinging her away from the taps caused himself to fall into the bath, water splashing over his body and all. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed, before going under and splashing water everywhere. When he came back up, Pansy was doubled over howling with shrill laughter. "MERLIN!" He screamed, shaking his head to get the soppy water out of his face. He swam to the edge of the bath and glared at Pansy. Hermione was seen smiling softly at the overly dressed while wet Draco Malfoy. "Ah, shit. Why does everything happen to me?"

"Y-You?" Pansy laughed. "Everything – haha – always ha-happe—happens to Harry Po-Potter! You're just –not cut out…hehehe, to be a hero, D-Draco! That's when you- hahaha! Get in trouble!"

"I just didn't want to see her scream like a baby." Draco tried to defend himself. But really why HAD he saved Granger? Maybe throwing her in the bath would have made her talk. Oh well, too late now he thought and jumped out of the pool. Hermione sat on her bum with her arms pushed up behind her back, supporting her as she leaned back. "A simple thank you would have been sufficient." Draco said to her crossly, shaking the water off of him. "Now I've got to take another shower…"

"You should see yourself!" Pansy wailed. "You're soaked!"

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Draco shouted, balling his fists. He wrung out his robe arms the best he possibly could. "This is so humiliating." He grumbled. "Thanks a LOT Granger."

"Well, you cant possibly blame it on HER, now can you?" Pansy all of a sudden spoke up for Hermione. "She can't even think straight! She SHOULD be put in a straight jacket!"

"I agree, but it still was her fault." He shook his head once more to get all the water out of his ears. "Where's my wand?" He suddenly asked, patting around his robes for his wand. He looked to Pansy, who was holding back several giggles as she shrugged. "Granger, do you know…" He stopped and turned back to the taps. "Oh shit. This day just keeps getting BETTER and BETTER." It all suddenly made sense to him. Where was his wand, you might ask? Of COURSE in the bottom of the last bath: it had fallen out of his robes when he had fallen in. Draco muttered a few cuss words before peeling off the top layer of his clothing, including his tie and robes.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Pansy smirked, moving over to Draco and pinching his ass. "Giving us a strip tease, are you?"

"For your information," Draco jerked away from her, though he couldn't deny the pinch on the ass wasn't appealing, "My wand is at the bottom of that pool."

"Are you sure?" Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this whole hero thing getting a little old?"

"I'm telling you, it's got to be down there." Draco groaned. "So much for staying dry." He took off his shoes that when 'slosh' as he peeled them off of his feet, as well as his socks that went 'squish.' Hermione watched from afar, eyes glued to Draco's body as he stripped down to his black slacks and white long sleeve cotton shirt. "-You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Draco asked both Pansy and Hermione. Both girls were too busy biting their lower lip and fantasizing to react to him. With a heavy sigh Draco slipped back into the water and swam out to where he estimated his wand would be. "Right." He dove under the water and refused to open his eyes, in fear that the soap bubbles might irritate his eyes. He felt around and felt something brush across his hand. But, unfortunately for him, his air supply gave out fast because he didn't take in a deep breath and he returned back to the top empty handed.

"Did you find anything, Draco?" Pansy asked, sitting at the edge and dipping her toes in the water.

"I felt something." Draco nodded, glancing once more at Hermione. She was staring at him nervously; obviously she didn't like him in the water. "I'll be fine, Granger." He said softer than normal, before diving back under the water. This time he had taken a larger breath, and in doing so was able to obtain the object and rise back to the surface. But when he swam to the edge the thing that resided in his hand was not in fact his wand, but something else. Draco didn't even have to look; he could tell before he opened his hand. He had gotten something small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Hermione bit her lower lip and was near in tears as Draco climbed out of the pool. "Oh come off it Granger, I didn't drown." He said. Hermione shook from head to toe, before jumping up and hugging him with all her might. Draco cringed at the touch but still allowed her to comfort him. "Alright, alright, I get the point." He grumbled. "Let go of me!" Hermione complied and Draco opened his hand to see what artifact he had in fact pulled up.

The object was a small ring with a Quidditch broom shape in the center. Draco studied the object a moment before shrugging and putting it away in his pocket. One man's loss was another man's treasure, he always said. Some prefect must have dropped it… hold a tick. He pulled the ring of his pocket again and examined it. The thing was made of a copper looking substance, yet seemed as heavy as gold. Who could have such a thing… and why would it be at the bottom of the same tap Granger had been raped at? Was it all some big coincidence?

Pansy tapped her foot behind Draco's back. Apparently she had not seen the artifact. "Well Draco, I'm guessing it wasn't your wand?"

"Er…" Draco didn't feel like telling Pansy. She'd want to keep it 'as a token of love' or something. "No, it wasn't."

"Well, what was it then?"

"Someone's class ring, no big deal." Draco shrugged it off and decided he'd show Granger later when he could get something out of her. Seemingly she wouldn't be talking while Pansy was around.

"Hmm…" Pansy's annoying voice caught in Draco's ears. "Oh Draco! Will you look at what the mudblood has?" He could detect the happy sort of smirk in Pansy's voice that told him that Granger was obviously going to upset him. He turned around and saw Granger holding his wand timidly.

"You little…" He growled. Hermione stood innocently and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Give me my wand RIGHT NOW, Granger."

"Hermione," She corrected him, blowing Pansy and Draco's minds, "My name… is… Hermione."

"Bloody hell, she's getting smarter." Pansy said in astonishment and backed up against the wall.

"Right, Hermione," Draco replied automatically, before the real effect sank in. Had she just given him a full sentence? Draco smiled and grabbed the wand out of Hermione's fingertips. "Ha, I knew she could speak!"

"Bloody fucking hell." Pansy shook her head.

"I'm proud." Draco smirked to Hermione. "I'll have Pansy in the Great Hall with a tutu in NO time!" And with that he shook Granger's hand. "Bloody Fucking Hell is right." He pulled out the ring and showed it to Hermione. "Gra—I mean, Hermione…" He seethed the words out of his mouth with fake sweetness, "Do you know whose ring this is?" Hermione's eyes went wide and her mouth opened agape. But no matter what she looked like, her vocal chords made no words. She merely stood in shock and that was enough for Draco. He knew Granger knew whose ring this was. But the question was: was she going to TELL him? "Granger?"

Silence.

Obviously not.

"Ha, if you cant get a simple answer out of her, then how the HELL are you going to teach her a whole culture?" Pansy sniggered.

"I'll do it, don't worry." Draco placed the ring back in his pocket, whispering, "You're going to tell me before the end of this month, Granger." And with that he took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, leaving Pansy to straggle behind. As they got out of the portrait hole, they being Draco, Hermione, and Pansy, a small cat with beady red eyes was there to greet them with a human like smile. "Oh shit." Draco grumbled. "Filch."


	6. Draco Is Naked

"What have we got here, my sweet?" Filch asked, a sly, evil smile spreading on his wearily aging face. His gruff unshaved stubble made him seem even more dark and dreary than usual, as did the singed eyebrows. Apparently Peeves had played a joke of some sort and Filch had been the butt of it. "A runaway mental and an out of class Slytherin?"

"Oh I have an excuse." Draco said casually, trying his best to act as if he were in control of the situation. "And calling Granger mental isn't quite like a staff member of Hogwarts. I could report you to my father-"

"-Who would tell you that's the way it works at Hogwarts." Filch said with a grin. "Lad, don't try to play superior over me. – I wasn't even talking about you." He nudged to Pansy whose eyes went wide.

"ME?" She asked, putting on a melodramatic shocked expression. "I have every right to be out here!" She said flatly. "I was…umm… helping out a Prefect!" She pointed to Draco with haste. "Granger escaped from the Hospital wing and we were bringing her back, the sweet little…" She gritted her teeth and patted Hermione's head. "Darling."

Filch raised a curious eyebrow. "Sure, and cats can dance a polka."

"Professor McGonagall probably could! Ask her to transfigure herself!" Draco said, pointing his finger.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Filch exclaimed. "You two just came out of the scene of the crime HE was caught in. It looks very… suspicious, if you ask me." He smirked and hobbled over to the two of them. "Mrs. Norris caught you in the act."

"Act of what?" Draco asked.

"… We're not sure yet, but we're sure it was something to destroy this school!" Filch shouted. Draco concluded from this that Filch had officially lost it and it was safe to call him a basket case. Pansy concluded that the black, dingy boots and brown overcoat Filch were wearing did not match in the least, and he needed to be in fashion school. Hermione didn't conclude anything, or at least not present to the narrator or author of this story. Filch concluded that these brats were bloody liars, but he had no proof to back him up, aside from the watchful eye of Mrs. Norris. "Oh fine. You unpleasant children get out of here before I change my mind!"

Draco, Pansy, and Hermione scampered off down the hallway and turned the corner with swiftness. They didn't stop until they arrived at the Slytherin Common rooms with an evil grin – Well, Draco and Pansy grinning for the most part. Hermione was too busy trying to concentrate on Draco's blonde locks of hair to care about anything else. "Griffins." Draco said to the giant painting, as it swung open with the password given. Hermione looked shakily around, confused as Draco took her arm and guided her into the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy followed hurriedly behind them, trying her best to separate the two, but not succeeding. "Welcome," Draco said to Hermione, "To the Slytherin Dorms." He led her to a sofa and sat Hermione down on it. "Sit. Stay. Heel."

"She's not a dog." Pansy stated, seating herself in a comfortable armchair. "Oh wait –she's as good as one! She's a bitch!" She then began to laugh hysterically at her own joke, doubling over and her face turning red. "Ohohoh! That was perfect! Wasn't it Draco?" She sniggered.

"… Pansy, I don't laugh at other people's jokes." Draco stated. "They laugh at mine, and _then_ I laugh."

"Well FINE then." Pansy crossed her arms and pouted. Hermione's eyes were roaming, taking in every detail of the room with enormous splendor. Draco didn't take notice to Hermione and scratched his cheek.

"You know, when this place is empty is kind of… cold and dank." Draco pointed out. "I think I like it better!"

"Me too!" Pansy concurred. Taking a deep breath she looked to Granger. "And what are we going to do with her?" Draco shrugged. "You don't _know_?"

"I haven't given it a lot of thought, alright?" He said. "I think you should go to class." Draco wondered if Granger was really as mental as she seemed. And it appeared that whenever Pansy wasn't around she'd prove to be quite sane. So if Pansy went to class, Draco would get a higher chance of Hermione goofing up and speaking.

"And why should I?" Pansy snapped.

"Because if you don't I'm writing you up and giving you detention." Draco suddenly became very agitated with Pansy. Couldn't she just get a clue for once?

"You wouldn't!" Pansy exclaimed. "Draco, you and I are chums!"

"Chums or not, I'm not in the mood to put up with anyone at the moment. –Besides, we weren't chums to begin with! You dumped me before we even went out!"

"You're NEVER going to forget that, are you?" Pansy sighed. "Fine, but I hope you're ready to be kissing my ass when at the end of the month Granger won't be able to comprehend how to work a tea-bag." And with a smirk on her face, Pansy strolled out of the room curtly with a sneer on her glossy pink lips. Draco fell back and slumped in his seat.

"Great. Now I've just screwed up again!" He looked to Hermione and smirked. "Oh, but when Pansy gets a gander at you at the end of the month, she'll be fluffing out that tutu as if it were a recital!" Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion. "A recital. You know, a performance, a concert." Hermione still stared blankly. "Oyo, we have a lot to work on." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and gave it a one over. Obviously the one who owned this ring is on a Quidditch team." He said to himself. It only seemed logical in his eyes. Before Hermione could get a gander at it, though, Draco put it back in his pocket. Right now he was too caught up in his own problems to worry about who could have made Granger go mental. He wanted to win this bet with Pansy.

"Hey Granger…" He said slyly, slithering his way over next to her on the couch. "Can you say Hog-warts?" Hermione's face blushed as he moved even closer to her and put his arm around her. "Come on, Gra---Hermione. Say Hog-Warts." Hermione moved into his arms but did not answer. Draco cringed but kept on his seductive journey, trying to get her to say _Hogwarts_. When he realized this was not going to work, he removed his arm from around her and realized he was still damp from his 'morning swim' in the pool.

"Granger, come with me." He said, standing up and tugging on her arm. Unwillingly he led her up the boy's staircase and into his dorms. With a semi-violent push he placed Hermione on his bed, across from the bathroom.

"You just…stay." He said, backing up "I'm going to dry off. Just stay." And with that he walked to his dresser drawer, grabbed an extra change of robes, and marched the bathroom. But since this was the boy's dormitory, he wasn't used to shutting the bathroom door and left it swinging wide open.

Inside the bathroom he stripped off his soaking wet pants and boxers. They made a slosh sound as they hit the cold tile floor, while Draco grabbed the nearest gray towel and started drying off. He heard a squeak on the bed outside but, being in his normal only-caring-about-himself routine, he did not turn around. Just as he reached down and grabbed his soaking pants, the ring fell out and rolled across the floor. With a hasty sigh he laid the pants on the counter and searched for the ring, retrieving it two feet away. After smirking as he picked up the ring, he looked in the mirror next to him and made a few manly nude poses. A giggle was heard to the side and as he turned his face he realized Granger was staring at him, her face red from forehead to where her neckline went in her robes. Draco looked at her a moment, looked down, realized he was completely naked, and screamed bloody murder.

"Christ, Granger! Don't you know anything about privacy?" He screamed at her, and slammed the bathroom door with a heavy BANG. He pushed his back up against the door and took in several embarrassed breaths. GRANGER HAD JUST SEEN HIM NUDE. It wasn't as if he were ashamed of his lack of clothes, but – For heaven sakes! He wasn't a virgin or anything (he had lost his virginity to a pure-blood from Hufflepuff), and yet… There were just things society didn't have a right to see unless with permission, and his 'banana' was one of them! "Guess we're even now!" He shouted through the door. "I saw you nude, you saw me. HAPPY?" Slowly, he threw on his new set of robes and towel dried his hair before coming out of the bathroom to find – nothing.

Granger was not seen on the bed with her blushing face. In fact, she wasn't anywhere in the room. Draco stood in shock and like a helpless mother losing her kid in Honeydukes screamed out "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO _NOW_?" Exasperated. That was the one word to describe Malfoy at this point. Racing, he ran out of the Slytherin Boy's Dormitories and out of the Common Room. In the hallway, suddenly, he heard the laugh of none other than Blaise Zambini. Sure enough, there was good old Blaise-The-Backstabber with - Hermione, having her cornered up against the wall with a smirk across his face. "Blaise, what ARE you doing?" Draco said with a sigh.

"Oh, hello Draco!" Blaise said happily. "I heard Granger lost her memory and I was going to have a go with her while she couldn't remember who she was!" Blaise then leaned up. Hermione looked thankful and rushed over to Draco, burying herself in his arms. "Wow… she seems to really care for you."

"Yeah." Draco said, smirking slightly but sort of thankful he had made it out here before Blaise had gotten his way with Granger. Draco now considered Hermione his pupil of learning, and wasn't about to have something happen to his chance to see Pansy's ass almost fully exposed underneath spandex and tights. "She's a real pain in my arse." He pushed Hermione lightly, but she wouldn't let go.

"Ah." Blaise said, and after a long pause suggested, "Do you reckon she'd fancy a threesome?"

"BLAISE!" Draco said disgusted. "I don't swing that way!"

"Well, neither do I but damn it Draco, I wanted to shag her." He nudged to Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Well its not as if I WANT her so infatuated with me. – Wait. Since when were YOU so infatuated with HER?"

"Sort have always been." Blaise shrugged. "I never did anything because she's a Gryffindor, though, and a tight ass bitch at that." Draco snorted a laugh.

"More like a stuck up tight ass preppy know it all." Draco corrected his friend and patted Hermione's head. "But she's my ticket to seeing Pansy in a tutu."

"Pansy?" Blaise laughed. "In a tutu? With her skinny arse? DO tell…" Ten minutes, three sniggers, five gasps, and two guffaws later from Blaise, Draco had concluded the tale of finding Hermione in the bathroom and the bet Pansy and him had decided on. Blaise still was eyeing Hermione with a fake sweet smile and a little lust in his eyes. Draco didn't think anything of it, however. That was Blaise for you. If you told him a street pole was easy to get into bed he would have shagged it. Draco always wondered why Pansy had dumped Blaise this last month. The man was a sex-god, though Draco never knew this from experience. Just from the screams and moans in the bed next to him when Blaise had forgotten to put silencing charms on his four-poster bed. Not that Draco was complaining. It was like having a porno right in his very own house.

Blaise checked his watch. "It's nearly time for lunch, Draco my boy. Care to join me?" He said the last bit to Hermione, who cringed and tightened her grip on Draco. Draco smirked in reply.

"I think I better get Granger back to Madam Pomfrey's before Filch turns me in for kidnapping the smartest smart ass in school." With a smile and a wave Blaise agreed to meet Draco in the Commons in fifteen minutes. As Draco watched Blaise turn the corner of the hallway, he gave out a lightened sigh. "Heh, Blaise likes you, eh? Maybe I should just stick you with him. You'd get a good ride and _he _likes you." And yet deep within Draco's emotions came a small ping of jealousy.

* * *

**Hehehe, I love Blaise. Always have. **

**Please R&R!**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	7. Tarrywinkles

Divided with a thin line between hesitant and relief, Draco with his arm around Hermione's led her to the hospital wing. He was still unsure about Madam Pomfrey's reactions to him stealing her away into a vast adventure of 'nonsense' (he was sure that's what the nurse would call it), and he almost turned back around at the door before catching himself. He was a prideful man; he wouldn't be swayed so easily.

He didn't even have to knock before the Hospital doors swung open and a very perplexed Madam Pomfrey stared back at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I think you have some explaining to do." She scolded him, placing her hands on her waist whilst tapping her foot. Draco only nodded with an internal smirk while walking Granger back into the hospital wing. Much to his distaste, Weasley and Potter were sitting in chairs near a non-vacated bed. When Hermione saw them turn their heads up, she hid slightly behind Draco.

"What did you do with her?" Ron seethed, his fists clenched and his teeth gnarled. Draco merely took command and said, "Well wouldn't you like to know?" With that he brushed off an imaginary speck of dirt off of his robes and turned to leave.

"NOT so fast, Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed. "Twenty points from Slytherin for your foul lack of judgment on taking Ms. Granger out of the Hospital wings without permission. And a detention served with Professor Snape as well should suffice." If any time was humiliating, it was now, for Harry and Ron burst out into chuckles while Malfoy's usually pale cheeks turned a speck of pink. "You may leave, all the lot of you. Honestly, sometimes I wonder about this school's children…" Draco hurried out the door, not bothering to look Hermione's way. She was giving him a 'don't leave me' look. Harry and Ron followed Malfoy out into the hallway, but didn't dare pester him. Crabbe and Goyle were standing near by.

"You alright there, Draco?" Crabbe asked, and on his face plastered a few specks of crumb cake, no doubt he and Goyle had raided the kitchens before lunchtime. Draco only nodded in reply and continued walking down the hallway until he reached his destination: the Great Hall. With a heavy sigh he straightened his tie and awaited the mockery he was surely expecting for saving a Mudblood's life.

"There he is."

"I swear, he saved her!"

"Can you believe it?"

"I never noticed how handsome he is…"

Instead of mockery, there was a loud silence before the entire Great Hall boomed with applause. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff galore gave loud whoops and cheers, and even the Gryffindor table was smiling his way. Never in all his life had he gained so much recognition from the entire school, aside from Quidditch matches. A sly smirk crossed Draco's lips and he took his prideful steps over to his table, where the only few glaring at him were his fellow purebloods.

"I can't believe you saved her life." A fellow Slytherin named Tim Hardy scolded. "She's not good enough to be saved by us higher sort."

"Oh, back off, Hardy." Blaise chimed in, putting his arm around Draco's shoulder and leading him over to a nearby seat. "Don't you think the man's had it up to hell and high water with his doubts?" And with that he slammed Draco down in the seat and himself as well.

"Doubts?" Draco asked, half a smile creeping over his pale lips.

"Ah, I just said that to get him off of your back. I dunno what the Hell it meant." Blaise grinned and placed a few finger sandwiches on his plate. "So how does it feel to be a hero?"

"I didn't know I was one." Draco said truthfully, then turned his face to the Gryffindor table long enough to see Potter giving him a venomous glare. Apparently he wasn't appreciating Draco's accomplishments like the rest of the school. Ron Weasley was next to Potter, tugging at his shoulder to keep him from standing up, probably to run over and punch Draco in the nose.

"Well, you are, mate. To tell you the truth I heard the Headmaster is going to give you Special Services to the school for your 'brave act.'" Blaise said curiously, almost hinting at the truth or facts.

"I don't know about that," Draco admitted, "But…" His head swarmed and he strutted his airs, "I mean, what else was I to do? Let the poor dear drown, even though she deserved it?" A few girls looked up and over to him, leaning in to hear the details. "No, I said. No, I was going to save that Gryffindor and-" He cut himself off when Pansy Parkinson snorted a laugh.

"You're so quaint, Draco." She laughed, almost choking on her rhubarb pie. "That's not the way it went at all!"

"Of course it was." Draco snapped, glaring a 'don't test me' glower.

"Oh… right." Pansy said softly, narrowing her eyes and not wanting to try the young Slytherin. Suddenly a brown school owl flew in through the window and headed straight towards Draco's way.

"What's an owl doing here during lunchtime?" Blaise asked suspiciously as the owl landed on the table with a slight THUD. Tim Hardy was splattered with gravy, making the moment ever so happy for Draco. Tim deserved it, giving Draco a hard time and all…

"I'm not sure." Draco said, taking the piece of parchment off of the owl's leg. The owl dipped its head in a bit of soup. Draco took the piece of paper and opened it up, scanning his eyes over the cut out letters from a paper, glued on the paper as if it were a ransom note.

_draco malfoy_

_hoW does A quiddiTch CHampion like YOURself hype up Before A Chilling dip in the laKe? _

"What is this?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Some pathetic attempt to woo me?" He scoffed and showed Blaise.

"Wow, mate. Sounds like you have a stalker or something." Blaise laughed, and when he saw the pale look on Draco's face, he added quickly, "Ah, don't worry bout it. I'm sure its some kind of stupid joke a first year is playing on you." He chuckled. "Trying to hit on you with the idea of you at a lake." He folded the paper back up and passed it to Draco.

"Or maybe its junk mail." Crabbe added, "You know, like one of those puzzles they send in the mail every once in a while for some prize money."

"What am I supposed to make of it if I don't know the rules?" Draco questioned, shaking his head and placing the parchment in his pocket. "Some contest."

"Ah, who cares?" Blaise nudged over to a few cute looking Slytherins. "looks like they want a go with the hero of the school and his best friend."

"Heh, I'm sort of glad this happened." Draco smirked, waving to the girls. "For once Potter isn't the high one on the totem pole."

OOO

"Mr. Malfoy, if I might have a word?" Professor Snape asked after a double hour of Potions with the foul headed Gryffindors and the oh so loveable Slytherins. Draco groaned, knowing, JUST knowing this was about his failure to turn in his Potions essay. Maybe he could blame it on Potter. 'Er, yes Professor, Potter ate my homework…'

"Yes Professor Snape?" Draco asked, putting on a fake smile and strummed his fingers along Snape's desk. "If this is about my essay-"

"I don't care about your essay at the moment, Draco." Snape said quickly, and took out of his pocket a feather and some ink. He began to scribble aimlessly on a paper, acting as if he were signing important documents. Draco wondered why, until he saw out of the corner of his eye Neville Longbottom, covered in stink sap and cleaning out his cauldron. Snape hissed at him, "Mr. Longbottom, detention at six. And get out of my sight." Neville stood up with a disheveled sigh and ran out the door. Draco looked back at his teacher and became slightly nervous, though he didn't understand how he could become nervous around his favorite teacher. Snape laid down the feather he was holding and looked up at Draco. "Draco, you're to serve detention with me at six as well." He gave out a heavy sigh. "I expected more from you, you know." He gave Draco a piercing glare Draco was not used to ever seeing from the Potions Master.

"Professor," Draco started to explain, but was cut off when a scream was heard from outside. Both the professor and the student turned their heads sharply and raced out of the room as fast as they could. Expecting to see a great catastrophe, Draco was disappointed when outside he found Pansy Parkinson, screaming her heart out and pointing to the floor with a disgusted face.

"I saw one, I tell you!" She was yelling at Filch, shivering from head to toe. Filch had a very drawled out expression on his face.

"And I'm telling you, Parkinson, there's no such thing as Tarrywinkles. They died out long ago. And the ones that are still living only live in the deep proximities of the lake." Filch then preceded to turn to Snape and say, "Severus, I've had it up to here with this girl telling me Tarrywinkles are invading the school." Draco had never seen a Tarrywinkle, but he knew that even though the name was cute, a Tarrywinkle was nothing of the sort. They were a disgusting cross between a beetle, a cat, and a lawn gnome. One had never been photographed, a quote being said that they were 'too ghastly for human eyes, and cameras hadn't existed back when they were at their peak of living.' And what more, they had disappeared when Quidditch was invented. It was an unexplained phenomenon.

"Who's to say they're not?" Snape asked, feeling a slight pride well up inside of him, and Draco knew he was going to try to out-do Filch if it was the last thing he'd do. Filch and Snape had been at each other's throats ever since one evening when Snape had stepped on Mrs. Norris's tail.

"They've been gone far too long to be coming back. The only thing that could drive a Tarrywinkle here inside Hogwarts School is when they're lured."

"Then I suggest you talk to Hagrid about getting rid of them?" Snape said coolly. An icy feeling came over the hallway. "They're poisonous to humans." With a flick of his cloak he spun around and stood with his back to Filch. "Dangerous."

"Yes, very dangerous indeed… curious they should end up here…" Filch said, a long pause after his statement. Potter and Weasley were right across from Draco in the hallway, watching as Filch eyed Snape's back with loathing and whispered to Mrs. Norris, "Come my sweet." He pushed past many Gryffindors and limped his way down the hall. When he turned the corner, everyone quickly went his or her separate ways, apart from Potter, Weasley, and Professor Snape, who hissed to Draco, "Be here at six, Mr. Malfoy. –And that goes for you too, Potter! Weasley!"

"What'd_ we _do?" Ron asked sharply, confused and bewildered.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for asking stupid questions." Snape grumbled, and returned to his office, not bothering to give Malfoy, Potter, or Weasley a second glance.

Draco turned to Weasley first. "Yeah, Weasley. Isn't it obvious how just the look of your contemptible face is enough for anyone to give you detention?" He smirked over at Potter. "And you. I would think YOUR face would be enough to get you expelled at a moments notice, if you weren't always licking Dumbledore's boots… and other things."

"Take that back!" Potter screamed at him, his face turning bright red as he drew his wand. It took most of Ron's strength to hold him back as he mumbled, "Harry, he's not worth it! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Yeah Potter, get a hold of yourself." Draco mocked, his smirk burning into Harry's eyes.

"I swear, one of these days Malfoy…"

"I'll be waiting, Potter."


	8. Apple

"Okay, Granger. This word means…" Draco asked, holding up a flashcard of an apple in front of Hermione's face. They were sitting in the hospital wing, because that was the only place Madam Pomfrey would even dare LET Malfoy be near Granger after he stole her out of the hospital a while ago. After last night, and Draco serving detention with Potter trying to clean out Snape's files, he didn't want to get into any more trouble. "Come on, its APPLE. Say it with me. App-le. You eat it."

Hermione stared back at him with a blank expression, but she did manage to tilt her head to the side and frown. Draco sighed and placed the card back down. He stood up, made sure there was no one in the room besides him and Granger, and then sat down next to her on her bed. "Look, Granger, it's simple. App-le. Apple."

"She's never going to get it." Someone said off to the side and Draco looked up to see Blaise leaning against the wall. It appeared that he had snuck in while Draco was trying to teach her the words 'apple', 'duck', and 'slut', and had managed to hide in the shadows the entire time. "Pansy was right. She's hopeless."

"Watch it." Draco snarled, picking up the card 'apple' and narrowing his eyes. "I don't see you doing anything to see Pansy in a tutu."

"Who's to say I haven't already?" Blaise smirked, and meandered over to the other side of Hermione, taking a seat next to her. "Sometimes I tend to get kinky too, Draco." Hermione shifted uncomfortably and reached over to grab Draco's hand. She found it and laced her fingers together with him. "She sure has taken a liking to you." Blaise said almost coldly. "What have you been doing? Teaching her the words '_Oh yes. Draco harder please'_?"

"For your information, Blaise," Draco sneered back, "She just happens to have a crush on me for no apparent reason."

"Uh huh, and Harry Potter doesn't _really _have that scar on his forehead. It's just some makeup he paints on every morning." Blaise said. Draco looked over to him, Blaise looked to Draco, and both burst out laughing.

"You…heahaha, prick!" Draco snorted a laugh.

"Haheeh, oh yeah? You're an overly confident prat!"

"Oh Blaise, you slay me." Draco sniggered. Hermione looked from one boy to the other, and then to Blaise again. "Blaise?" She said, pointing to him. Draco smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's Blaise. He's my friend. Thinks he'll get you into bed when I'm not looking." He glanced to Blaise with a challenging smile, "But little does he know I'm on your back, Granger, like two rabbits shagging. I'm not letting you out of my sight so he can ruin my chances of getting you to talk."

"Alright, Draco." Blaise said quietly, too quietly, in fact, to be pleasant conversation; "I'll see you around_, Granger_. And you might just mention to your pal Draco over there that I would never ruin your chances of talking. In fact, I'm planning on seeing Pansy in a tutu again." He stood up and kissed Hermione's hand just to tick Draco off, and left the hospital wing. Draco's cheeks were red with… with… oh, Merlin, he couldn't even think it. It was too humiliating to admit he was a little peeved at Blaise for kissing Granger's hand when it was obvious she had the crush on _him_. Not Blaise.

"Prick." Draco mumbled under his breath, and snatched Granger's hand that Blaise had kissed, wiping it off on the bed sheets as it if had a disease. Hermione stared incongruously at Draco as his cheeks turned slightly red. She reached up and touched her fingers to his cheek, turning his head to face hers. "What do you want?" Sneered Draco.

"Apple." Hermione stated, smiling. Draco blinked a moment, and then smiled back.

"Very impressive, Granger." When he realized that he had given Granger a compliment, he added hurriedly, "Even though it took you ten bloody minutes to comprehend it. In fact, you probably don't even know what the word means."

"Apple." Hermione said again, taking her fingers off of Draco's cheek and snatched up an apple. "This… is a… a apple."

"Technically, it would be said, '_an _apple', but you're getting the hang of things." Draco turned his smile into a smirk.

Hermione, pleased that Draco had thought she was doing a good job, pointed at Draco himself and said, "Draco!"

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "That's right."

"Hermione." She said, pointing to herself.

"And Pansy is ghastly." Draco added, laughing to himself. "Congratulations, Granger. You are now officially comprehending things." He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hello." Hermione said, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's the way you say hello." He jerked his hand out of hers and sprang up off the bed. "And soon, Pansy wont know what hit her. I'll have her in the Great Hall, that skinny ass exposing itself underneath those tights and then, oh, then, I can be the hero for making you remember yourself again. Then Potter will fall from my perfect ness, I'll be out of school, and then –world domination!"

"World do-min-a-tion?"

"You know, I think I do like you better now that your memory's erased." Draco turned his head to the side and smirked. "You're so pathetic and since you don't know anything I could convince you toothpaste came from Mars and you'd believe me." He sat back down on the bed next to her. "Yeah, you with your dark brown eyes and that bushy hair – always used to contradict everyone in the world…"

"Contra-?"

"Ah, it's not important what it means, Granger." He met her eyes. "Maybe its better if you don't know what a lot of things mean. I tend to enjoy when you get that confused look in your eyes where it seems your almost about to cry –but I know better. You're not about to cry. You're just manipulating people because deep down inside I know you're understanding a lot more than any of them give you credit for. You might not know who you are," He said, taking the apple out of her hand and stealing a bite out of it, "But you know exactly what was done to you. –What I want to know is who could have raped you? You don't seem the type to just let someone use them against your will. I figured you'd know every single spell and or enchantment to stun a stalker to his knees."

Hermione looked perplexed and stole her glance away from Draco. He smirked at this, knowing he was touching a nerve. "And what really confounds me is that I found this," He pulled out the small ring with the Quidditch broom in the center from his pocket, "At the bottom of the tap you almost drowned in." Her eyes went wide. "Is there a connection, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked down to the ground a few moments, grabbed the apple out of his hands, and said, "Apple."

"Yes, I know bloody well it's an apple." Draco sneered, grabbing her wrist to stop her from trying to show him the apple again. "And I want to know who did this to you."

"Draco," She said, her eyes begging for him to drop the subject.

"No, tell me." He said, narrowing his eyes. "You apparently know exactly what I'm talking about so I want you to be honest and tell me who's been-" Before another word could escape his mouth, she reached over with her free hand and tangled her fingers in his hair, jerking him into an intense kiss. Draco's eyes went broad, trying to come to grips between reality and shock, before he struggled away from the forced kiss. Hermione wouldn't let him, though, and kept a firm grip on him. She let go of the apple and it fell to the floor with a thump, while she seductively ran her tongue across his lower lip, inquiring for entrée. Draco groaned in desperation, unknowing that this was his weak spot until now, and opened his mouth willingly.

She moved her tongue inside his mouth and Draco, forgetting what was happening, leaned back on the bed and allowed her to climb on top of him and straddle him. Who was he to argue when a girl wanted to make out with him? "Mmm…" He moaned, beginning to kiss back just as raw as Granger was kissing him. She sure seemed to know what she was doing when she let her fingers slip out of his hair and down to his hand that was holding her wrist. She pried it off of her and his hand automatically went to work stroking her neck. When Hermione touched her tongue with his, Draco jerked away from the kiss and flipped over so he was on top of her.

"Look… here… Granger," He said, panting all the while, "I don't know… who you think… you are… but you don't go around kissing a Malfoy." He scowled, yet he could still see the imagery of her lips on his. "I'm only… here to help… you out. Not to _make _out with you. – No matter how soft your lips were…"

"Wow, can I use that as a quote?" A voice whispered to the side. Draco immediately turned his head and saw Collin Creevy scribbling on some parchment. Collin looked up, and when his eyes met Draco's, he said, "Er… heh?"

"Doesn't ANYONE knock anymore?" Draco yelled, jumping off of the bed and over to Collin. "What the HELL are you doing in here?"

"I came to get an interview with you about the bet you have with Pansy Parkinson, but apparently this has more to do than with a bet, eh?" Collin raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you were interested in Hermione romantically!"

"I'm not!" Draco seethed, "She came on to me!"

"And then you climbed on top of her and you both were about to do the deed, even though you know she can't remember who she is!" Collin said gleefully. "Oh, this will be perfect for-"

"If you dare say your newspaper I'll personally kill you." Draco said, sighing. "Look, I'll pay you to keep your trap shut, if that's what you want."

"Oh, I don't want money." Collin said. "I'm in it for the story –money comes second… well, maybe first, but this is too good to pass up!"

"Look, I was just trying to get some information out of her…"

"And so you used her! Good show, Malfoy."

"Creevy…"

"And then she was so infatuated with you she couldn't resist…"

"Collin."

"And then you threw her to the bed passionately and-"

"YOU TWIT LISTEN TO ME."

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to do us all a favor and get a little story on who did this to Granger rather than make tabloids with silly 'romances' as you so happily call them."

"So you admit it's a romance."

"I. Did. Not."

"Well, I suppose it would be kinda interesting to find out who did this to Granger…"

"Then do me a favor?" Draco offered.

"What?"

"Find out who's missing a Quidditch ring that looks like this," Draco showed Collin the Quidditch ring, but refused to tell him the origins of where he got it. Collin examined the ring, took a photo of it, and agreed with Draco that he wouldn't post the kiss with Granger in his paper if he got to claim full rights on any updates on Hermione saying new words or sentences until the end of the bet with Pansy. When Collin finally left, Draco sat down next to Hermione and smirked over at her.

"You know, for someone who's lost all their sense, you sure can kiss." He said. Hermione apparently understood what this meant and blushed. "Don't look too much into it, though. It wont happen again." But just as he said this he tilted her head up with his finger. "But I'll make a deal with you. Every time you say a word in the right context, I'll… be affectionate towards you. Sound good?" Hermione nodded. "Good. But don't get any ideas about trying to impress me either. I don't want another Creevy episode again." He smirked and shook hands with Granger.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello indeed."

* * *

**Don't forget to feed the author! Reviews, no matter how small, are greatly appreciated! **

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	9. Ardor The Newest Word

Two weeks later Hermione Granger was working diligently to impress Draco and gain his affections towards her. Draco, even though he hated to admit it, was quite impressed with Granger; she had learned to speak in full sentences now. Every day after classes Draco would sacrifice his 'Slytherin' time to teach Hermione new meanings and sentences. And every day the lessons became more heated.

Blaise had stopped by only a few days ago saying, 'Draco, just admit it mate! You've fallen for Granger!' and Draco would reply 'Shut up Blaise, you don't know what you're talking about.' This became routine with Blaise and Draco, and their friendship wavered greatly these last few days. There wasn't the spark that used to be ignited –and to be perfectly honest Draco didn't seem to mind. He had taught Hermione not only to speak and make sense, but his 'affection' training had taught her how to kiss all over again. Draco smirked often at this thought because Granger probably didn't know how to kiss when she was her old self either. As much as he hated to admit it, the time with the new Granger wasn't all that bad. And then again some things never changed.

"Okay, now if Pansy comes through this door right now…" Draco said, hinting to Hermione to finish his sentence.

"I say she's absolutely ghastly and to… to…" Hermione's face contorted into a painful expression trying to remember the sentence Draco had taught her.

"You say she's absolutely ghastly and to take her arse to some fat camp –where you're sure that's where she lost all that weight anyways. Not that it shows that much." Draco finished, and took a bite out of Hermione's chocolate pudding that was lying next to her tray. She still was in the infirmary until St. Mungos could give her a complete inspection. Dumbledore had come in one day telling Draco that it was very noble of him to spend his time helping his once former enemy –Draco corrected the Headmaster saying 'She's still my enemy –but oh Professor I pity her so…' and not telling Dumbledore about the bet. Of course, everyone in school knew about the bet thanks to Collin anyways, so they had learned to embrace the bet and not question Draco when he went to tend to Granger's lessons. But little did they know how personal they had become.

"Oh, right… I forgot." Hermione said, twisting her fingers nervously.

"And THAT'S why you don't get a kiss." Draco said, and leaned back on an available bed next to Granger's. "You've got to pick up the pace if we're going to beat Pansy in that bet."

"I know." Hermione agreed. "It's just… so hard to- to remember…"

"Yeah, well, that's what a memory tampering spell will do to you." Draco scoffed. It was the first time he had mentioned the incident Hermione had went through since she had been taught her first few words. She looked over at him and scowled a little –quite like the old Hermione.

"We've got two more weeks and at the end of this month Pansy's going to be walking in that tutu in the Great Hall and I'll be laughing my arse off." Said Draco, while smirking slightly. Though lately the thought of Pansy in a tutu became less and less appetizing. He rather enjoyed having his little student who was a vessel of blankness- he could have molded Granger any way he wanted he later realized but it had been too late; she had already learned to speak. And once someone learns to speak, there's no going back.

"Draco," Hermione said softly, "When you… win this bet with Pansy… are you going to stop coming here?" She looked down to the floor as shy as the first time Draco had saved her. He looked over to her from his position on the bed and thought about it for a moment. He had never really thought about quitting his sessions with Granger –of course he realized he would have to eventually… and the thought of that almost made him sick. Almost. But the fact was Granger was a toy – just a pawn in a game to see Pansy in a tutu and prove something of himself… wasn't it?

"I dunno." He said truthfully. "Can't say for sure."

A dead silence echoed in the room, while a few people were heard outside enjoying the evening around the lake.

"I learned a new word!" Hermione said out of the blue, trying to lighten the mood Draco supposed. She held up a dictionary and smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked, pointing to the dictionary.

"Blaise."

Draco's face turned slightly pink with disgust.

"Well go on –tell me what you learned."

"Alright," Hermione said, "The first word I learned was satirical."

"And what does it mean…?" Draco asked, wondering secretly what the word meant himself.

"Satirical," Hermione said as if reading from a book, but her eyes were set on Draco, "to be mocking or ironic. A humorous sardonic sarcasm. –Like your witty comments that usually insult someone."

"Very impressive." Draco said, "You're acting like your old self every day." Hermione beamed at this; Draco rolled his eyes. "Did you learn any more?"

"Yes, two more." Hermione nodded prideful-like. Draco ushered her to continue. "I learned malevolent. It means to be spiteful or wicked, also used in the form of acting hateful. An example is the way you and Blaise are being malevolent to each other."

Draco narrowed his eyes at this comment. "Why should you care if Blaise and I are arguing? I don't trust him around you."

"Covetousness. That's my other word." Hermione said, "Its to be greedy or avaricious." There was a long pause.

"What, no example?" Draco scorned.

"It's the way I feel whenever… Pansy is around you."

"Yeah? Aww, little Granger jealous." Draco smirked. Hermione's cheeks turned red and she scowled. With a heave she lay back on her bed and opened up her dictionary to a new word. Her eyes scanned over it a few times before turning her face towards Draco.

"Draco…?"

"What?"

"Don't I get a… re-re…"?

"Reward?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "One more word and then I'll give you a reward."

"Fine." Hermione grumbled, and continued to read her dictionary for a word she hadn't learned already. Finally one presented itself. "Urbane – to be suave or sophisticated. –What a pureblood is."

"Good job," Draco smiled a half smile. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me to quit teaching you –you've already out-schooled the master."

"No… I like it when you teach me things." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Well then come over hear and get your achievement award." Draco smirked, looking around to make sure Collin Creevy wasn't hiding in the corner or Madam Pomfrey wasn't about to storm in at any moment. When he decided the coast was clear, he didn't give Hermione a chance to make her way to him; he leaped off of his bed and over on top of her before dominantly capturing her lips in a long kiss. This was nearly a routine they had gotten into but every time the kisses would become less and less innocent and more and more… zealous.

Hermione's mind rattled with a confused expression every time this happened, and Draco could and would always sense it. But he managed to push that out of his mind so he could get what he wanted –a little toy to practice with. The sneaky Slytherin had something of the most potent plans today, hoping this would ease some of the urges he had been having lately. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked a little smirk. Ever since Hermione had learned to speak she had told Madam Pomfrey she hadn't wanted to see either Ron or Harry, and Draco wanted to know why.

"So… Potter and Weasley coming in soon?"

"No." She said quietly.

"Any reason…?"

"They make me feel uneasy." Hermione said, and Draco sat up on the bed at this. He hadn't asked Granger about who had done this to her since the incident two weeks ago, and he wasn't sure he wanted to jeopardize everything he had been working for to do it.

"Look Granger, I wasn't going to bring this up until I taught you a bit of magic because these damn fools don't do anything but think you cant speak… which by the way –have you spoken a single word to Madam Pomfrey yet?"

"No." Hermione answered.

"Why are you so damn afraid to say something to anyone?"

"I'm… not…su-su… what's that word when you're not certain of something?"

"Sure."

"Yes, that."

"Well," Draco said, standing up from the bed and putting his hands in his pockets, "I'm going to ask you again. –Who raped you?" Hermione's eyes looked up at him fearfully. "Look, I'm quite aware you know something about all this and I'm going to find out one way or another." He narrowed his eyes. "Either you tell me or I'm going to get it out of you some other way."

"I'd like to see you try." Hermione said. "I don't KNOW who did… that… to me. Okay?"

"Then why are you so afraid of Weasley and Potter?"

"I don't know –I told you that!"

"You know something more than you're telling me." Draco said between clenched teeth as he picked up his book bag next to the bed. "So you can _kiss_ your lessons goodbye." He slung his book bag over his shoulder and began to march for the door. Hermione looked down at her dictionary and back up to Draco.

"Draco, I learned one more word." She said hopefully. Draco was beginning to become fed up with kissing her and not getting anything out of it but a kiss back. He was expecting more trust from Granger after all, and expected she'd tell him SOMETHING. But, with a hasty sigh, he turned around half way across the room.

"And what is that?" He growled.

"Ardor… to have passion or love for an individual." There was a long pause and then both looked to one another before glancing away quickly. "Draco I-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Draco spat at her, turning quickly on his heels and storming his way to the door. "Our little lessons are over."

"But-"

"If I find out who did it to you I'll owl you." He said and exited without another word. He looked up just in time to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walking down the hall talking to each other. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ol' Potty and Weaselbee – come to see if the mudblood needed a good threesome? I'm sure that's what you Gryffindors do in your spare time anyways." He smirked.

"Malfoy lay off." Potter said as Draco stood in front of the hospital wing doors. "Just let us pass and we wont tear you apart."

"Ooh, I think that'll be challenge for you considering you'll be in that hospital wing faster than you can say Quidditch for a different reason than seeing Granger."

"I think he just challenged us." Weasley said, drawing his wand. Potter blocked Ron's hand before he could raise it to Draco's nose.

"Ron, don't. You're not that good with duels –you tend to hit everyone except your target." Harry whispered. Ron's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Besides," Draco scoffed, "It's not like you, being Potter's personal assistant and all, could do anything without his permission." This caused Ron's entire body to glow scarlet.

"Watch it, Malfoy." Potter's fists were clenched.

"Oh I'm watching –watching as the little innocent Harry Potter falls because he can't even convince his best friend that she should forget everything he's done to her."

"Are you implying I did something to Hermione?"

"Well, if the ring fits." Draco smirked at his ironic joke. Harry and Ron both glared heavily.

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Weasley spat. "How do we know you're not the one who did it to Hermione and aren't playing out this 'good guy' roll for the Professors to take the blame off of yourself?"

"Because I didn't fucking do it." Draco hissed.

"Likewise." Said Harry. "So why don't we lay off the immaturity and try to help Hermione remember something. –Or at least say something." This caused Draco to smirk widely.

"Oh, she'll be saying something in two weeks." Draco said. "Don't you worry."

"Do you actually think YOU'RE going to get Hermione to say something?" Ron sneered. "If Harry and I cant- the bloody hell you could."

"Who's to say she hasn't already been saying things?" Draco smirked. It was Harry's turn to say something witty.

"What? Like 'get out before I call the Ministry of Magic'?"

Draco's face turned a little pink. "Ah, you're not worth my time." He scorned and began to walk away.

"Why the hell are you talking to Hermione all the time?" Ron yelled at him as he moved down the hallway.

"Don't worry, I wont anymore!" Draco growled and turned the corner. As soon as he reached the Slytherin common rooms he sat down on one of the comfy couches just in time to see Pansy Parkinson stroll in the room with a 'Head Girl' badge on and her hands full of suitcases. "Where are you going?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you read?" Pansy sneered, "I'm the new Head Girl. So shove off and go stick it up your tight arse, Draco." And with that she stormed out of the room with a Slytherin smirk on her twisted face.

But this wasn't the least of Draco's worries. Oh no. The only word that kept running through his mind was _Ardor_. Stupid fucking _ardor_…

* * *

**Please don't forget to R&R (Read and review)**

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	10. Christmas Eve Gift

**Even though the Half Blood Prince has come out, I will continue to write this story my way. :-) But expect new stories coming soon! **

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

* * *

While Draco had not meant to be so rude to his fellow Slytherins, he could not enjoy the peaceful company of Blaise and Crabbe (Goyle was in the Hospital after a rough bludger incident.) All that boiled on his brain for three days was Granger. He had purposely tried ignoring the fact that Goyle had gotton hurt, and in a desperate attempt to rid himself of Granger from his memory, he avoided the hospital wing at all costs.

When a week and a half went by, and news that Hermione Granger was nearing magic lessons, Draco could no longer ignore a feeling that had been embedded in him since Granger had tried to say what she had wanted to that day. The feeling was strong, adamant, like a beast inside of him that growled up every time he saw Blaise go to bring Granger flowers, even though Blaise had claimed they were for Goyle.

"Draco," Said Blaise, scratching the back of his hand and getting packed up for Christmas Holiday, "Just admit it, mate."

"I'm not admitting anything." Grumbled Draco, and he made a very rude gesture towards his friend. The two were on speaking terms with each other, but nothing more. Their friendship had all but obliterated, and the nerves of both men's prides were growing by each minute that ticked by. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do," Blaise said calmly, "That little Granger has you wrapped around her finger." Draco scoffed at the idea. "Oh, you think not? Tell me then, Mr. Malfoy, why I found this," He revealed out from behind his back a small package dressed in Christmas tissue paper, "Under your bed?" Draco's eyes went wide immediately.

"Where did you find that?" He screamed, and then tried to play it cool, "Er. I mean, I've never seen that before."

"Of course you have." Said Blaise. "This is marked-"

"-I don't want to hear this-"

"-'To Hermione'-"

"-Stop it right now-"

"-'From'-"

"-I mean it-"

"-'Your Draco'." Blaise finished with a tremendous smirk. "Your Draco. How good would it be to just show this to everyone in the common room?"

"Don't you dare!" Shouted Draco at once, "I'd die!"

"Just admit it." Blaise egged Draco on, " Your Draco doesn't sound to me as if you really wanted to stop those lessons." He handed the package back to Draco. Draco eyed him up a moment before hiding the box back under his bed. "So, you-?"

"Not going home for Christmas this year." Answered Draco before Blaise had finished. "Mum's gotten into the brandy cabinet lately and since Dad's in Azkaban..." He trailed off. Blaise looked to him a little before smiling.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have plenty of fun here. I hear Potter's going to be away with Weasley for Christmas..."

"And I would want to know this why?" Asked Draco.

"Because, more time to fondle Granger." Smirked Blaise, zipping up his suitcase. "And I've got to go. The train will be here soon. -I hear Granger's going to be taught some magic soon?"

"Yeah, by some doctors at St. Mungos." Said Draco with a slight hesitation in his voice. "You couldn't... possibly run the package down to the infirmary while you're on your way...?"

"Nope." Answered Blaise, "You'll just have to give it to her yourself... if you're man enough."

Draco scowled.

"Hey Blaise?" He asked right as Blaise was about to leave the room. Blaise stopped and turned around. "Has Granger said anything to you?"

"Word is she hasn't said a word to anyone." Blaise said. "She'll write stuff down all well and good, but as far as her vocal voice goes? I think you're going to lose that bet with Pansy. -But good luck anyways."

"THE BET!" Draco shouted, realizing Blaise had found him a loophole. "Pansy's on her way to her parents' house, isn't she?"

"I reckon so." Said Blaise.

"And the bet is in four days!" Draco's lips turned into a sly smirk. "And if she's not here to see the bet happen..."

"... you'll have to postpone the bet!" Finished Blaise. "Brilliant!"

"I'll say." Said Draco. "A week ago Pansy and I agreed if I lost I'D have to dress up in tights."

"Bloody Hell..." Said Blaise softly, "And you agreed to it?"

"Got nothing to hide." Smirked Draco.

"True. -Well, I'll see you around, Draco."

"Yeah, same here." The two friends nodded to each other before Blaise left the boys' dormitory. With that Draco grabbed up a bit of parchment and wrote an owl to Pansy, telling her the bet was postponed, and she could go shove it up her tight arse, wiggle it around, and orgasm if she didn't like it. He signed it 'sincerely Draco' and after a brisk walk to the owlry, gave it to his owl Gord. Gord, a big, coal black owl with fiery brown eyes took the note with glee. Twenty minutes later Pansy wrote back,

**"_Dearest Draco, I see your humor hasn't changed, even though your infatuation with Granger has taken a subliminal amount of time off your schedule. I'll agree to the postponement only because I know I'll win. Hope you have a very merry Christmas._**

**_Pansy_**

**_P.S. Instead of me shoving it up my arse, why don't you try shoving Potter up your arse? You and him would be great together. Besides, two beautiful men kissing would be hot."_**

Draco crumbled the note up with a roll of his eyes and decided he needed to hire someone to check Pansy's room for any porn he might be able to borrow. He was sure she'd have the PlayWizard editions with the girls naked in the centerfold instead of the guys anyways.

Two more days went by and every Slytherin knew to leave Draco Malfoy alone at the moment. They figured the bet was on his mind, but the truth was that something bigger was on his mind than Pansy in a tutu or him in tights. He only could think about Granger, and this fact was driving him bonkers. When he closed his eyes he saw her. When he opened his eyes he'd close his eyes again to see her. This beast that was growing inside of him only was satisfied when he thought about her eyes, and her soft lips made the beast seem to pur. He had this feeling before only once, and that was when... well, feelings tended to be mistakes, right?

Christmas time was approaching now, and it was the day Draco had made himself get out of the common room and force himself to the Hospital wing. His feet seemed to slush beneath his feet as he slung his book bag over his shoulder and out past the painting from the Slytherin hall, past the great hall, and towards the infirmary. He told himself he was only going to go to see Goyle -who had healed up quite nicely but insisted that his skull was cracked beyond repair so Madam Pomfrey was obligated to keep him for another few days.

Mistletoe hung everywhere above every great arch in the castle, so much that it made Draco sick to his stomach. Christmas was usually about presents and candies, but this year seemed to feel different. He wasn't anticipating the sweets he'd be getting, or the random notes asking to meet him under the mistletoe in half an hour (he had thrown every one of those away). Instead the monster inside of his emotions raged on, screaming and throwing fits everywhere he went.

Colin Creevy appeared turning down a hallway, his camera sagging on his left shoulder. "Hi Malfoy." He said exasperated, and Draco noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Draco, not really wanting to know, but curiosity seemed to get the best of him.

"Malfoy, I've got to talk to you about that ring -None of the Gryffindors are missing one. Nor are the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. In fact, the only person I've seen on Quidditch not wearing this ring is-" But right before Collin got to finish, Lavender Brown and a bunch of Gryffindors who had stayed for the remainder of Christmas appeared, and Draco, not wanting to be seen talking to Collin, said, "Tell me later." And took off.

"But Malfoy!"

" Later !"

When Draco arrived at the Hospital wing doors, he was surprised when right before he opened the door, the door opened for him, and Madam Pomfrey stepped out, followed by a small brown headed girl dressed in a white fuzzy sweater and white pants named Hermione Granger. Draco backed up, expecting to get screamed at by Madam Pomfrey, but instead was greeted with, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what a refreshing time to see you."

"Excuse me?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow as Granger refused to look him in the eyes.

"Well, you see, Mr. Thomas of Gryffindor was trying to cast a spell on a box of treats to make them do dances when Neville Longbottom opened up the box -but unfortunately the spell backfired and Neville hasn't been able to stop tap-dancing since. We've had him in the wing for a couple of hours, but his feet have knocked over everything in the infirmary. I was just about to take Ms. Granger to Professor Dumbledore's office to ask him to watch her until I could calm Mr. Longbottom down, but... since you're here, dear, I suppose you wouldn't mind...?"

"Well, actually," Said Draco quickly, "I'm here to see Goyle." Madam Pomfrey looked a little disappointed.

"Well, I let Goyle out three hours ago, you've just missed him." She said stoutly. "Now, would you please take Ms. Granger out for at least an hour or so? I know, I know, you've had nothing to do with her for quite a while now," She dropped her voice low, "But I think it would mean a lot to her if you did something special for the holiday. With Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley gone she's been quite depressed."

"But..." Draco was confused. "I thought she didn't like...?"

"Oh, well, after you left she seemed to warm up to them quite easily." Spoke Madam Pomfrey. "Now chop chop! I haven't got all day and neither have you! Just... take her for a walk outside? I never thought I'd say this, Mr. Malfoy, but I trust you." And with that she shoved Hermione close toDraco and bid her farewell before slamming the door closed. Draco stared at Hermione a few awkward moments before saying, "Er... Merry Christmas Eve." Hermione said nothing to him, only crossed her arms and stared off to the side. "What? Don't I get a welcome back kiss?" Again, Hermione didn't answer him. Draco couldn't really blame her because the beast inside him was on cloud nine, and when the monster was tame with his emotions, he didn't want to disturb it. "You want to go outside?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione whispered softly, her voice hoarse.

"Damn, you really have to talk more." Draco said, smirking, before walking down the hall, hoping she would follow. She did, and he was very pleased as she uncrossed her arms as well. She followed him outside, where a cloud hovered over Hogwarts, ready to release at any moment. The wind that gave a light breeze was icy cold, and Hermione stayed very close to Draco as they made their way outside near the lake. Draco stopped abruptly and said, "The bet was postponed."

"Is that all you care about?" Snapped Hermione, her voice still raspy and light, "A stupid bet?"

"Wow, no pauses this time," Replied Draco, "That's got to be an all time Gryffindor record. Tell me, are you the smartest one of the trio again? Because surely Potter or Weasley couldn't get through a simple sentence like you." The words were seeping with sarcasm and direct sardonic threat. Hermione glared at him as the wind nipped at both their faces.

"And tell me, Draco, is that gel in your hair trying to look suave? Or is it there to try to call attention away from your skinny twig of a body?" Hermione's comeback was very much like her old self that Draco had to do a double take to make sure this was in fact, the new Hermione. One search of her brown eyes told him it was.

"I should ask you the same question, frizz for hair." He smirked.

"Oh, that's got to be an all time low..." Hermione began, but when Draco began to chuckle to himself, the hate in her eyes subsided to curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"You're acting," Draco laughed, "Just like your old self. -We used to argue like this all the time." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Course, my comebacks always made you sputter and you'd give up trying."

"That's not what Harry and Ron told me." Answered Hermione.

"So, you're speaking to them too?"

"No. -I've only been writing things down. I haven't used my voice in weeks."

"Not even to Blaise?" Draco inquired.

"NO, Not even to Blaise." Hermione's voice was becoming stronger by the moment. "So what did you come here for? -To tell me how I'll never understand magic no matter how much I try? To tell me that they're going to... put me in St. Mungo's soon? Or was it because you couldn't stop from in-insu-in-"

"Insulting you." Draco finished her. "And no, none of those things. Quite on the contrary, I do believe its YOU who can't keep away from me." He knew this was a lie, but lying had always seemed to get him far before.

"I think you're thoroughly mistaken." Growled Hermione, bundling her arms around her to keep herself warm as a nippy wind gust blew against her body.

"Look, Granger, I only came down today to visit Goyle." Draco said sharply. He looked to Granger to see a little whelm of disappointment cloud over her eyes. "Nothing more." He checked his watch and looked up to the sky. "The Prophet says they've got a scheduled snow storm for Hogwarts in three minutes."

"Don't tell me, with magic?" Hermione said crossly. Draco nodded. "I hate it."

"Hate what?" Draco asked.

"Magic." She said, sitting down on the ground. "I can't do it."

"Well, no one gets magic right away." Said Draco truthfully. "I hate to admit it, but you're the smartest soon to be St. Mungo's patient I've met."

"Gee, thanks." Hermione seethed.

"Look, you've just got to embrace-"

"Don't tell me I have to do anything!" Yelled Hermione, startling Draco. "You don't know what its like not to have a memory of anything! You don't know what its like to sit there day after day wondering if something you see in your mind is what has happened or some cheap imitation! My mind can't grasp this... magic! I don't even think it exists!" She said the last part with a snip and glared out at the lake. Draco stood there in utter shock.

"Excuse me, Ms. 'High-On-What-You-Think-Is-Reality', but magic DOES exist! I've been trying to learn how to brew an anti-death potion for years!" He said sharply. "All you're hung up on is the fact that right now your mind doesn't know about the magic inside of you. And how DARE you even say magic doesn't exist?"

"I dare VERY good, thank you very much." Said Hermione. "What if you're all figments of my imagination? What if I've lost it? Gone mental?"

"You haven't gone mental." Draco said, sitting down next to her. "You're just confused."

"Yeah? Well..." Hermione sighed. "I hate being confused."

"As do we all." Answered Draco, looking down to the ground next to him. "Look... if it makes you feel any better... here." He took the book bag off of his shoulder and put it on the ground in front of him, searching for something. When he found it, he smirked and brought it out of the bag. It was a small, beautifully blue wrapped package; the same one Blaise had found under Draco's bed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking suspicious.

"Its a bomb -what'd you think it is? Its a Christmas present." He placed it in her hands. It wasn't that large; in fact it was quite small. "I was sort of... planning for you to open it when I wasn't around but..." He said between clenched teeth, "Go ahead." Hermione looked curiously to the package and read the inscription on the top of it. With a slight smile she opened the top, while Draco's heart, for what seemed to him no reason at all, began to race. It was very unlike himself, but he was nervous beyond any repair. He refused to look at her as she brought out a gorgeous gold bracelet with two small charms hanging off the edges; one a book, the other a snake. "Its... its..." She stuttered, looking to the bracelet, to him, to the bracelet again, "It's pulchritudinous!"

"Oh, you don't like it?"

"It means its beautiful, Draco." Hermione's smile couldn't have been bigger. "Thank you."

"You're..." Draco tried to say it without it coming out as a rude comment, because he wasn't used to saying the word, "Welcome." Just then, as irony goes, the sky above them began to drop soft snowflakes above the two and one landed on her nose. "We best get inside." He said after a few moments of pause, as if the fact that she was elated with joy didn't make his mind go numb in the least, "Madam Pomfrey would kill me if you got a cold." They both stood up, Draco picking up his book bag and Hermione her small box (now with her charm bracelet on her wrist) and without a word to each other they began to walk back towards the castle. Draco's awkward feelings didn't subside as he noticed the mistletoe hanging above the doorway to the inside, and he didn't know what he was doing when he pulled on her arm right before she reached for the door to go inside.

"What?" She asked, raising both eyebrows. "Its snowing. And from what I hear snow is cold; I'd rather not stand in the cold, thank you." She moved again to go inside, but this time Draco shut the door and blocked her way in. "What's wrong?" Draco didn't want to tell her about the mistletoe hanging above their heads, so obvious that he knew if he took one step back he'd be directly under it, which was what he was trying to avoid. He was trying to stop himself from slamming Granger against the doorway, right under the mistletoe, and snogging her right there in plain sight.

_No, you'd rather do it in public wouldn't you?  
_I would not, I'd rather not do it at all!  
_Of COURSE, that's what you say every time until..._  
Oh, go shag off!  
_Right after you._  
But she's GRANGER.  
_She's different._  
BUT SHE'S GRANGER.  
_However, she's changed!_  
Yes she has... mentally. She doesn't know all the fights we've been through.  
_And you like that about her. You like the fresh start. So just..._  
SHE'S GRANGER! THERE'S NO JUST---

But before he had a chance to get his mind in order, he was shoved, pushed, and slammed (any way you'd like to put it) against the wall and his shoulders were being pressed back. Hermione Granger was inches from his face; her breath could be seen so lightly touching his lips. For a moment he wondered what was going on and why he was in the reverse position his dirty mind had created until she slammed her lips onto his, pressing her body against him and making his insides go to mush. It felt as if his stomach melted and when their lips pulled mere centimeters away from each other, Hermione whispered, "Christmas Eve Gift."

* * *

**Please R&R**

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	11. An Unexpected Attack

**Wow, 12 chapters into it and finally Hermione and Draco start to kiss... don't worry. There's not going to be a lot of mushy stuff, but I think you may be pleased with the lemon that'll be coming soon.**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

**Remember, the more you drink, the better my story sounds! ;-) Just kidding, folks!**

* * *

Draco's spirits seemed to rise at these words, as as swell of some emotion tried to poke itself out of its cage, but Draco wouldn't allow it to do so. Instead he smirked lightly and said, "So the idea of kissing me under some mistletoe was just too good to pass up, eh?" This was a small mistake, because Hermione frowned. "I was only joking." He added hastily. Neither said a word after that, because soon their lips crashed together in the cold open grounds, and snow fell from the clouds above. 

Just then Lavender Brown and her school chums were exiting the castle to see the snow, and when she opened the door Draco fell back and landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him, on Lavender's toes. Hermione had fallen on top of him, blushing ever so slightly as she looked up to all the girls. Draco wished he could have melted into the tiles underneath him and never be seen again. Lavender looked from Hermione, to Draco, to Hermione again before saying, "Hermione! Is that you?" And hoisting the girl back up on her feet. "I thought we'd never see you again!" She wrapped her arms around the curly headed girl, and hugged her so tight she was sure she had popped her back. Hermione stood there, slightly confused, and looked down to Draco (who was standing up after a few other girls helped him).

"She doesn't know you." Draco answered so Hermione wouldn't have to speak.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Lavender snapped at him while still beaming at Hermione. "I know she doesn't, but... oh, its so good to see you!"

"I'm sure if she did remember you she wouldn't be all that pleased anyways." Said Draco, nudging for Hermione to back away from the girl in front of her.

"-Wait. Did I just see you two snogging outside?" Asked an airy voice in the back. It was none other than Luna Lovegood, a bright, cheery blond with an odd taste for weird things. "Or was that a boggart playing tricks on my mind?"

"Come to think of it," Said Lavender, "I saw a little lip lock as well. -Is THE Draco Malfoy going soft all of a sudden?" She asked, with a smirk plastered on her mouth. Draco shot a glare her way.

"Go snuff it. I don't have to answer to you lower sort." He sneered dangerously, causing the girls to become put off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take Hermio--Granger down to the infirmary."

"You almost called her Hermione!" Luna pointed out. "I heard it!"

"Oh come on, Loony," Said Lavender, "Its not as if he'd admit to kissing a muggle born. He's probably kissed thousands of them behind everyone's backs."

When Draco finally escaped from the crowd of Gryffindor girls and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her away, he heard a distant, 'Granger and Malfoy snogging outside -She has a memory problem and he wants to hide...' and another saying, 'Ooh, look! He's holding her hand!'

"Why are they picking on you?" Hermione asked when they were alone in the hallway. Draco's face was turning very pink for what it had ever turned, and he knew he had to say something witty.

"Because they're jealous." He mumbled, knowing it was probably true, but they were still going to poke fun at him the rest of the school year.

"Jealous of what?" She asked.

"Of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Sighed Draco. "They're jealous because secretly they know they've never been kissed under mistletoe before, now can we drop the subject?" His pace picked up under his feet, so Hermione had to jog to keep up with him.

"Why?"

"Because I just---" Draco stopped dead in his tracks, as did Hermione. In front of them was a long, slender beast, purring as it licked its paw. Its face was that of a ginger cat, though it had no hair whatsoever- the hair was replaced with defined glowing scales and its eyes were bug like. Its tail curled in a spiral above its back, and when it yawned it gave out a human like voice -or voices; it sounded as if there were three. "Don't move." Draco whispered at once, not believing what was in front of his very eyes.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, wanting to take a step closer to observe, but Draco blocked her path with his arm.

"Its a tarrywinkle." He said sharply in a whisper, "Don't move. They're poisonous." He edged himself and Granger up against the wall as the tarrywinkle's black eyes followed the pair. It made no indication of moving, nor letting Draco and Hermione move. Instead it cocked its head to the side before giving out a tremendous screech, so much that it broke one of the windows nearby. Draco and Hermione covered their ears with their hands, trying to muffle the horrendous noises. When the beast finished it purred happily and licked on its talons that were nails.

_Hello, Master Malfoy. _A voice said in Draco's head. _I ssssssee you're a pureblood -well thissss is very interesting. I'm debating on which I hate more -pureblood wizardssss or mudbloodsssss. Both sssseem to distasssste me. Courssssse, my main objective is to look for a Sssslytherin..._

Draco looked around for an indication of where the voice had come from, and all that remained was the cat-like terry winkle in front of him. _Yes, yes, over here. I'm nowhere elsssse, now am I?_

"Draco, its scaring me." Said Hermione, grabbing onto his arm. "Its talking."

"Its not talking." Said Draco, "Its thinking."

_Very good, Malfoy, yesssss, I am thinking. So goooood that you noticccced. _

"What do you want?" Asked Draco, feeling himself crowd back against the wall with Hermione. "To kill us?"

_Quittttte on the contrary, I want to hurrrrrrrrt you. There'ssss a difference._

"Draco did you hear--?"

"Shit, yeah I heard." Draco swore, moving sideways with Hermione's hand in his. "Still don't believe in magic?"

"Oh, I believe." Hermione said, gulping. "I believe very much."

_Quitttt moving. It wont be that paiiiiiinful, I promisssse._

"The Hell you'll hurt us." Draco said, pulling out his wand quickly. "Umm... Granger, now would be a good time to get your old memory back. I don't know what spells work on Tarrywinkles."

"You're supposed to be the wizard!" Hermione screamed at him as the tarrywinkle moved closer. "I'm just the muggle born who doesn't know what's going on!"

"You're more than a muggle born!" Draco shouted back at her, and the cat gave another yawn. "Think of something!"

"Why don't you think of something!"

"I'm trying!... RUN!" And with that both sped off to the side and down the hallway. The Tarrywinkle gave another bored yawn before frolicking behind them, its paws fast as lighting, so by the time Draco and Hermione made it to the edge of the hallway, it was already blocking the painting to the Slytherin Common Room.

"I say!" Said the painting of a Knight, who was filling in for the original Slytherin painting, "What is THAT?" But before Draco or Hermione could answer him, the tarrywinkle gave out a tremendous scream and the painting stopped moving. It was as a muggle portrait.

"I didn't know they could do THAT!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Neither did I!" Said Draco. "It canceled out the magic!" Draco gulped and thought _here goes nothing_ before saying, "_Pertrificus Totalus_!" But the spell bounded off the tarrywinkle and hit the wall, missing the pair by an inch. "_Expelliarmus! Tarantallegra! Rictusempra_!" No matter what the spells seemed to cancel out. In a final hope, Draco shouted out, "Serpentsortia!" A giant snake shot out of his wand and to the Tarrywinkle, hissing and slithering. The Tarrywinkle looked at it amused for a moment before slapping it on the head. The snake gave out a giant hiss and bit at the Tarrywinkle's nose. "Come on," Whispered Draco, "While we still have a-" But at that moment the tarrywinkle used its paw and squashed the head of the snake into a puddle of blood. "-Chance."

"AHA!" Someone shouted at the other end of the hallway. "I knew Tarrywinkles were invading the school!" It was none other than Peeves The Poltergeist, making an annual trip down the hall. "Aw, and poor Malfwoy and Gwangy are twapped, eh? This should be a funzy show to watch!"

"Peeves!" Shouted Draco, "Go get help!"

"No thank you." Peeves answered him. The Tarrywinkle moved itself closer to Hermione and Draco, and in an instant curled in between Hermione's legs. She gave a small whimper, looking from Draco to the tarrywinkle in fear. "Draco..." She whispered.

"Don't move." He said to her. "Just don't move."

_Yesssss, becausssse if she issss to move I'll have to bite herrrrrr._

"_Don't moves, he says! But Granger'll soon be in a pool of blood_," Sang Peeves, "_And no one to save the poor veins with mud_!" Draco had to think quick if he wanted to get this tarrywinkle away from Hermione, and the only way he could think of was... well, some things had to be done. Imagine if she died with him as a witness? After he was the witness to saving Granger, he didn't think it would go over too well with the school if she were to die under his possession. So, with a hasty shove of nerves, he moved away from Hermione, causing the tarrywinkle to turn abruptly to him.

_What'ssss thissss? Some new form of trickssss?_

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Draco smirked, backing up away from Hermione and the tarrywinkle, who was unwrapping itself from her leg and nearing Draco by the moment. "Come here you little bastard or bitch. Not sure which you are."

"Draco, what are you--?" Hermione asked, but Peeves sang out,

"_Tis distracting the tarry, so you best not tarry, for soon Malfoy will be eaten, and you will be beaten, should you not go and get help!_" Peeves finished his song with great glee and did a bow. The Tarrywinkle's eyes seemed to glow red with fury as Draco insulted it moment by moment, nudging for Hermione to find help.

"Come on you little beast, bet you've never seen uncle Malfoy kick his cat out the window when he was two, eh? You're nothing but a little insignificant..." But before he finished he took off down the hallway running, while Hermione did the other way to get help. The Tarrywinkle looked lazily to both, wondering which to choose, before deciding on Malfoy. It ran with great grace and speed down the hallways, though Malfoy had a decent amount of time ahead of him. He spun down a corridor, through a passageway, and right to the doors where he was found snogging Granger only minutes before. The Tarrywinkle looked at him curiously, eyes still burning a smokey red, as Draco smirked. He backed up against the door before opening it up, spinning around, and bounding out the door as if his life depended on it (which it probably did.) The Tarrywinkle made it through the door right as it almost shut, and with cheetah like reflexes caught up with Malfoy as he made it to the Quidditch pitch. The Tarrywinkle was not expecting a human to be so fast on its feet, because it had not anticipated Malfoy living this long,. Its cold red eyes burned now a brilliant orange as it made its way to the field, looking for any signs of life near the hoops or stands. It could see nothing.

Just before it was about to turn back, however, Draco came bounding out of the Quidditch Locker rooms, with a bludger in one hand and a beater club in the other. The Tarrywinkle looked at him with a questioned face before:

_Ahhh, I sssssee, a game issss it?_

"Not a game." Said Draco. "Quidditch." And with that he tossed the bludger in the air and hit it, smacking the tarrywinkle in the side. The bludger made a large dent in the scales of the Tarrywinkle before coming back to Draco as he caught it. The Tarrywinkle seemed to be shocked, for its eyes now grew into a brilliant shocking blue.

_You dare usssse our weakness againsssst ussss?_

"Of course." Smirked Draco. "Course I know the bludger isn't what you're afraid of." He pulled out of his pockets the golden snitch, which had been wrapped carefully up in cloth so it wouldn't fly away. "This is what scares you, isn't it?" The tarrywinkle's eyes went dead wide. It made a large hiss sound.

_Get it awayyyy!_

"What's the matter?" Draco asked. "Scared of a little snitch?" He held it out closer to the Tarrywinkle. "You know, when they said terrywinkles had disappeared when Quidditch appeared, it was a slight shock to me. But the more I think of it the more it makes sense. -You're chicken of magic and fun." He smirked. "And any fun, like a game, would set you off immediately."

_Sssso, you have found ourrr one weaknesssssss. Congratulationssss... it may be the lassst thing you rememberrrr._

And with that the tarrywinkle gave out another giant screech, and when Draco let go of the snitch to cover his ears, the cat-like beast jumped out and bit his leg, deepening its vampirish fangs into his flesh, before turning into a cloud of sand and disappearing. Draco felt his heart go cold, as if ice had frozen in his veins. He could hear someone off in the distance, yelling, "Mr. Malfoy!" And "Draco!" But soon everything went dark.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R to tell me what you think! I always appreciate it when people review! **

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	12. The Game That Went Too Far

**:Gasp: What a cliffhanger I left you on! Yessssss, I did. But do not fretttt! More Welcome To Hell is back!**

**Chapter 12! YAY! -Remember, reviews are always appreciated when you get the chance.**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

**P.S. There might be a little... smut in here:Smirks widely:**

* * *

Draco awoke, his head on soft pillows and his body in a soft, single bed. His head fuzzy and misleading, he didn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione Granger hovering above him, saying, "I think he's awake." 

"Oh, it does seem like it, doesn't it?" Came another voice, and Draco immediately recognized it as Madam Pomfrey's. "Yes, yes, he does seem to be coming around quite nicely." Draco shifted his eyes around to realize he was in the infirmary, presents surrounding him and Granger holding his hand. His first instinct was to jerk away, but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and allowed her to 'comfort' him. "How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked Madam Pomfrey quietly.

"Like-" Draco almost said something vulgar, but instead said, "-I was hit by a train."

"Well, Terrywinkle poison will do that to you." She said stiffly. "You're very lucky to be alive. -If Ms. Granger here hadn't spoken up and said you and her were attacked by one of those beasts-"

"-She what?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "But... Granger, you've never-"

"-When I realized you were in trouble, I thought it was more important." Hermione answered him, letting go of his hand.

"And now she's not going to have to go to St. Mungo's after all!" Shouted Madam Pomfrey at once, giving Hermione a quick hug from behind. "I'm so proud! I was worried she'd never speak." Draco's eyes met Hermione's before they both looked away quickly. "And I suppose I have you, Mr. Malfoy, to thank for that."

"Don't mention it. Really." Draco said, trying to avert the attention off of him self for once in his life. "What day is it?"

"Christmas." Hermione answered him, and Madam Pomfrey beamed with pride. "You were so sick last night we didn't think you'd make it. Luckily Professor... oh, who was it, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Professor Sprout, dear."

"Yes, Sprout had an antidote she had tucked away for several years." Hermione finished with great pleasure.

"And you didn't tell him the best part!" Said the elated Madam Pomfrey. Hermione's face turned slightly pink. "Well go on dear! Tell him how you used magic."

"You what?" Draco asked, sitting up on his elbows. "You did?"

"It wasn't that much..." Hermione's face was bright red. "You were in some kind of fit; twisting and shouting. I remembered the _Pertrificus Totalus_ spell. Blaise told me about it..." The beast inside Draco's stomach gave a twitch.

"And if she hadn't have used the spell," Continued Madam Pomfrey, "You would have allowed that poison to move through your bloodstream and to your heart. So Ms. Granger grabbed up your wand and did her first magic!"

"Congratulations." Said Draco to Hermione, though it wasn't loud or cheerful. His head throbbed, his feet felt numb, and he realized he'd be in the hospital wing for Christmas. It didn't sound like one of the most cheerful things in the world.

"Well, I best leave you alone -I've written to your mother, Draco. She said she'd be down tomorrow afternoon, if that's alright." Madam Pomfrey spoke. "... and I must say, I'm very proud of both of you. For a Slytherin and a Gryffindor you have shown quite a lot of respect for each other. -Funny how things work out that way.- and NO strenuous exercise for at least three days! I mean it Mr. Malfoy!" She twittered about, going into her office to splurge on candies and write a letter to St. Mungo's. She left Draco and Hermione alone in the Hospital room, so that the room filled with a hollow silence.

Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of Draco's bed, smiled warmly down at him. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "For almost getting us both killed?"

"No," She said, "For believing in me. -I didn't think I could do magic, and then you told me it was inside of me, I just didn't know it. And when I saw you on the ground, coughing up blood and screaming... I just... It just happened."

"Funny how things work out that way." Said Draco, imitating Madam Pomfrey. Both sat there in smiling silence, apart from a few kids throwing snow balls outside. The monster inside Draco's emotions seemed to purr, and he sat up Indian style on the bed. "So, what'd you get for Christmas?"

"I dunno." Said Hermione. "I haven't opened any of my presents." She glanced into his eyes, and Draco knew it was because of him; she had probably stayed up all night wondering if he was going to be alright. A slice of guilt tried to warm over his body, but he froze it away in fear. He had never felt guilty before over something so small. Why now?

"Oh." He said in a quiet voice. "Well don't stop on my account." He smirked, tracing his fingers of his left hand up her arm. She wore a delicate lacy fabric, much like that you'd find on ruffles. Her shirt sleeves were 3/4 inch length and the color was a soft, pastel blue. Her skirt resembled the same type of material and design, reaching her knees at the edge. Draco could only assume Pomfrey had played dress up doll with Hermione for the holiday season.

The beast that fiddled with Draco's wanton emotions started to growl inside of him, but Draco knew for a completely different reason. The way her hair was scattered down her back, loose and curly; the way her lips parted as she took in a breath; everything was building up inside of him. He knew he had to stop himself before the beast completely took over his emotions.

Hermione glanced at his fingers as they traveled up her skin, to the top of her arm. Unsure of what to do, she allowed him to slip the fabric to the side to reveal her bare shoulder. Draco's heart beat a little faster as they both stared at each other, waiting for one another to scream or react. But when neither did, Draco moved closer to her, and it was as if a force washed over him, telling him to continue. "Thank you," He said, tracing her shoulder with his index finger all the way up to her neck, "For saving my life. Mum would have been rather sad if I had died."

He could hear her heart racing as she said, "Don't mention it," And leaned over, kissing him on the lips. Draco's only reaction was kissing back softly, while still tracing his finger over her neck, before stroking it with the pad of his thumb. By the contentment he felt, he knew that a powerful emotion had escaped its cage, and he wouldn't be able to retrieve it so easily. Hermione's right arm went around his neck, pulling him closer as she dipped her tongue into his mouth, while her left hand trailed down his chest. His heart sped up very quickly, hormones and emotions raging. When he guided her left hand with his free hand down his stomach to the top of his arousal hidden in his pants, she hesitated a moment but gave in, rubbing her palm down his zipper.

Draco could feel a hunger gather up inside of him as he slid his now free hand up her skirt, slowly marching inch by inch up her soft, smooth skin. The hunger grew even more as she jerked away from the kiss nervously. "Draco, I don't know..." She said, though her fingers were still caressing his arousal over.

"Come on," He begged in a whisper, slipping his fingers delicately to her outer thigh, "You want it. I want it. We both know it." He coaxed his words with buttery sweetness. She looked nervous, as if recalling a memory, but nodding. She should have known there'd be no stopping Draco now, because the hunger in him only grew worse as she rubbed the outside of his pants. He pulled her closer to him, and she hoisted her feet above the floor on top of the bed, so that both faced each other. He then reached over, closing the curtains around the bed. "We're going to play a game," He said, smirking. "It involves a lot of patience and trust, not to mention the danger of getting caught. -Want to play?" He asked, traveling his hand now to her inner thigh. Hermione's breath was short as she nodded. "Okay. The game's called 'Shh'," He explained, "And the way you play is to keep as quiet as possible no matter what we do to each other. The first one to draw attention to ourselves loses. -And if you moan while its your turn trying to get me, you still lose if we get caught. So would you like to go first or should I?" Hermione didn't answer him. "Alright, you're up Ms. Granger. Good luck."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, not quite sure if this was the game they should be playing. But Draco's eyes were smirking at her, egging her on. Draco could tell she wanted this as much as him; to feel the release that was building up between them; the sexual tension. His body nearly quivered when she kissed him passionately and slid her hands up his shirt, her cold fingers moving along his breastbone and to his nipples, where she stroked across them lightly. Her right hand then came up to her lips when she pulled away from the kiss, and with a lick across her fingers she went back to kissing him again. Draco wondered what she was doing until her fingers reached underneath his pants, slipping through the boxers, and gripped around his arousal. Draco's breath caught immediately, wanting, no, _needing_ the sexual tension to fall away.

The combination of saliva and sweat was perfect as her hand slid down his shaft, causing him to kiss her very passionately so he wouldn't moan. But the moan came; however, it was muffled by her mouth. Her hands worked magic as she gripped him strongly and slipped her thumb on the underside of his cock, and up to the bell. Draco's erection was painfully perfect; he wanted to shove her on her back and continue with both of them naked and moaning, but remembered the 'game.' He mustn't make a sound. His hand that wasn't under her skirt was running up the front, under her shirt, to her breasts. With one of his hands stroking the inside of her thighs, the other gripped one of her breasts and squeezed firmly, causing her to muffle a moan in his mouth. Draco smirked in the kiss and pulled his lips away from hers, whispering, "Do you call that trying?" He noticed the wanting, angered look in her eyes. "You're going to have to do better than that. -You forget, you're dealing with a professional. -Here." He allowed her to grip his arousal in his pants, wanting her to grab harder, but knew he must be patient. Then he somehow moved her even closer to him, before sliding his fingers to her very most inner thigh.

Hermione gave a slight jump of alarm, however, not making a word. She shifted on the bed and straddled his lap in a mirrorish image; his hand up her skirt and her hands down his pants. Both were looking hungry to one another, Draco's body feeling the creature inside of him stir with a new feeling. Without consent or asking, he slipped his fingers from her thigh to her panties, caressing her through her knickers. Hermione's nervous gasp couldn't stop his hunger that was still heightening inside of Draco. He could tell she was just as turned-on as he was, and that made him want her even more. Perhaps he was rushing things a bit, but the wanting, needing, pleading monster toying with his emotions would not let up. He slipped a finger underneath her undergarments and, knowing he wouldn't hurt her since she had already been fondled before, slipped a finger inside of her. She gulped before kissing him deeply and when he moved his finger slowly out of her, she grasped his cock intensely, just the way he liked it.

He pushed his finger back into her, and she gasped through a large, lascivious kiss. Draco was trying himself to try not to make a lot of noise as she gripped him perfectly, up and down in a passionate moment. He gripped her left breast with one of his hands through her bra, the other working in and out of her, every time causing a soft gasp or groan from her through their forceful kisses. He then slipped another finger in her, this time she moaned elated into his mouth. She in turn would glide her fingers down his cock, grasping and fondling him as he did to her. Her hips arched as he hit the spot inside of her that caused a wash of Ecstasy to flow over her. Draco smirked in the kisses while she gripped hard on his cock. "Ah, fuck the 'no strenuous exercising'," He mumbled.

He fondled her breasts, then unstrapped her bra in the back, so when he returned to caressing her, he had better access. The new touch brought on more internal feelings from both the teens, and she hissed out a breath between a kiss.

"Draco," Hermione panted, feeling him go deeper inside of her, his fingers hitting that perfect place again, "Tell me you love me," She whispered, before capturing his mouth, tongues colliding and hormones bruing. Draco's mind almost went numb. _Tell me you love me. _She ran her fingers with her free hand through his hair. _Tell me you love me. _With one more firm grasp, Draco was sent over the edge and climaxed, causing him to move his fingers deeper and faster into Hermione. _Tell me you love me. _She came as well, muffling a large moan into his mouth.

_Tell me you love me._

What should have been a perfect moment was dimly put out when Draco kissed Hermione one last time before removing his hand out from underneath her skirt, grabbing up his wand, and whispered, 'scorgify', cleaning him and Hermione up. Hermione looked at him with innocent eyes, but all he could hear was 'tell me you love me.'

"Where are you going?" She asked as he removed the curtains from around the bed and stood up. "Draco?"

"I can't." He said, his eyes trying to burn with the same hate he had felt for her before. "No- scratch that. I wont." And with that he shook the Ecstasy feeling from his brain, beginning to take off out the room. Hermione started to rise up of the bed just as Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office.

"Mr. Malfoy? Where are you going?"

"Away from here." Draco grumbled, and slipped out the door in a flash.

_Tell me you love me._

_

* * *

_

**That's right folks! End of story. JUST KIDDING! There's more to come in this 'compelling' novel.**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

**Oh, and I hope the smut was to your liking. -Don't forget to review!**


	13. CAUTION: FOR REFERENCE ONLY

He wouldn't. He couldn't. He just wouldn't.

Draco's heart was racing very quickly as he sped down the hallway, realizing exactly what he had done with Granger. The sheer point that he had fooled around with her made him feel guilt and shame, and yet his mind couldn't help but imagine doing it again or maybe something even more. He shouldn't have been thinking this way, but he was.

The little beast inside of him had betrayed him; he thought it would give him a feeling of release, but now he felt nothing but emptiness. He couldn't understand. Granger had basically given her body to him yet he didn't take it.

"Tell her I love her?" He whispered to himself as he made it to an empty classroom and spilled himself inside. He sat down on a desk and contemplated. A question boiled in his brain, under his skin, and in the very depths of his mind, but he wouldn't ask it. If he did ask it out loud, he feared it might be true. He wasn't sure how long he sat in the dank, dingy, and un-used room. It must have been hours. The question still was prickling at his brain while he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

If he really didn't mean it, he could have said it to her in a heartbeat. He had at many times before said 'I love you' to bed a girl, and this would have been no different. If he had said it he was sure he and Granger would have been having sex at this very moment, Madam Pomfrey in the next room or no. If he really didn't feel it, he could have lied so easily...

"Its just guilt." He told himself. "Its guilt for not finding out who raped her. That's all it is... yeah, that's got to be it." He assured his ego that that's all there was to it; no questions asked. "So all I've got to do is find out who fucked her up and I'll be curse free..." He knew this was a lie, but what was a lie to a Malfoy? A lie was a comfort, and at this point he needed one. The only thing he needed now was a plan. He couldn't seem to capture anyone in the act of being suspicious however... he was even beginning to believe Potter wasn't behind it all.

Potter... Hmm... Weasley could have been behind it, but Draco highly doubted even Weasley could be that smart to hide all his tracks. This person had to be sneaky, stealth like in their actions. But he knew it was too late... it wasn't as if he could go back in time and --- wait a tick. Draco remembered something he had overheard the Dream Team talking about -what were they? Time turners? But he had read somewhere that they had all been confiscated. Surely they couldn't all have been, could they? No, there was no point in thinking about that... a time potion might work however. He was sure there could be something found in the restricted section, but how to get in there was another matter.

* * *

"Er... Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked, peering his head in to the Headmaster's office. It was scattered with sweets and chocolates, not to mention a few warm knitted socks and books scattered here and there. The Headmaster was sitting at his office, reading a book when Draco entered the room. His eyes did not avert from 'Witches Of The Fifth Realm' when he asked Draco to sit down. "I was wondering if you could possibly... Professor Sprout gave me this really hard essay to write over the Christmas break and I don't know exactly what a..." He tried to think of a big word to use, "Grist...er...minntonugus does?"

"Do you mean a Grisperntongous?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. Draco, although he had no idea what the Hell a Grisperntongous was, nodded his head slowly. "Its a highly dangerous plant, Mr. Malfoy, that can bite off a human finger in less than a split second. -But surely that's not all Professor Sprout wants to know...?" He inquired. Draco shook his head. "And I suppose you'd like into the Restricted Section?"

"Er..."

"I suppose I should allow you to. It is Christmas." Dumbledore smiled. He grabbed up a piece of parchment off his desk and scribbled a note. "There you are, my boy."

"Thank you." Draco said quietly, feeling very sneaky and yet like Dumbledore knew... but he couldn't possibly. Draco walked to the door, almost making it out the door, when the Headmaster coughed. Draco knew he had been caught until-

"Merry Christmas, Draco." He said.

"Er... Merry Christmas, Headmaster." Draco smirked, feeling a sense of relief wash over him as he left the room. "Yes!"

* * *

After an excruciating argument about the authenticity of Dumbledore's signature with the librarian, Draco finally made it to the Restricted Section. He found as he walked along the lines of books in chains that the Restricted Section was darker than any part of the castle he had seen before, (and that included the Slytherin Dorms). There were a few books like:

_Madam Zelwage's 100 Most Potent Potions Cont.  
(For the adult witch or wizard in you.)  
__By Madam Zelwage._

_Sixty Ways To Kill A Vampire  
__By Johnson Bixbee  
__Illustrations by Houston Bree_

_So You Think You Know Your Potions?  
__Written By Bilbo Bigabones  
__(CAUTION: FOR REFERENCE ONLY)_

This one seemed to catch Draco's full attention. He picked it up off of the top shelf and brushed off the dirt from the front of the binding. The letters were a bright silverish blue across the green cover, so they clashed in such a way that the book stood out even more. He looked from side to side to make sure that no one was around (and why would they be if this were Christmas break?). When he concluded that it was safe, he opened the book to have it cough dust in his face and make a scream. Disgusted, he looked for a way to shut it up. He tried rubbing down the spine, closing it back up, and even throwing it to the floor. Finally the librarian came rushing into the isle and scolding Draco for handling books with such non-care, before spitting directly on the front cover. It was as if all the magic died away from the book and it was left as normal as one you'd find from a muggle book store. Draco, thinking this was a little contradicting to good care of a book, was about to grab it back from her when she looked at the title.

"So You Think You Know Your Potions?" She read. "I thought you were studying for a plant..."

"Erm... I was." He said, snatching the book from her fingertips. "This book just fell off the shelf."

"Of course." She said to him with a curious tone, "Fell off the shelf."

"You dare question the word of a Malfoy?" Draco sneered to her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I knew your father with his same arrogant tone -don't take it with me." She said to him snipply before trudging off away from Draco to the edge of the bookshelf. "This is the book you're wanting." She said, taking a very plain brown book from the shelf. "How To Tell If Your Garden Is Deadly by Terry Hall. Now this is a book." She smiled to herself and handed it to Draco, before leaving the Restricted Section muttering, "Malfoys..."

Draco looked to the Deadly Garden book before chucking it back in a random hole of books. It was then that he proceeded to open up the Potions book and scan the pages. Several minutes passed by and Draco almost gave up on the book until he flipped by a page that he could see the word '-time trav-'. When he flipped back to the page the title read:

_Time Traveling Potions Of The 1800's_

Though time traveling potions are illegal in several parts of Europe and South Africa, they serve many purposes that the Ministry Of Magic fails to realize. The ultimate backfire of such a potion, however, could relate in being seen, causing a time rupture or mental disability for the said person who saw someone from the future. While many theories on the potion...

Draco trailed down, finding that this was very boring indeed, and finally found the potion ingredients.

_The Time Traveling Potion:_

_Ingredients:  
__Two newts tails chopped into 3/4 centimeter slices  
__Six cat tongues  
__Holly-root and Chestnut oil (6-7 teaspoons each)  
__Four pixie wings  
__A Chinese Horse Ear  
__Heart of a dragonfly  
__Two butterfly eyes  
__A clock or pocket watch with date and time on it._

Already Draco could tell this was going to be one serious potion. Butterfly eyes? Was that even possible?

_Instructions:_

_1.) First add 3 tablespoon full of Holly-root to 7 teaspoons Chestnut oil. Simmer for sixteen minutes, stirring counter clockwise. Add 4 more tablespoons Holly-root directly and stir 6 minutes clockwise._

_2.) Add the newt tails one by one until potion turns light pink._

_CAUTION: Do not wait till red._

_3.) Crush pixie wings into powder and add to potion. Let sit three minutes._

_4.) Place one cat tongue in potion_

_5.) Add Chinese Horse Ear and add 5 cat tongues all at once. Mix potion until pale blue. _

Everything seemed easy until he read steps 6 and 7.

_6.) Place beating heart of dragonfly in potion and wait until green smoke emerges from your cauldron. Make sure if you place full dragonfly in mix that you do not place wings in potion. This will cause potion to create magma and ruin your potion immediately. CAUTION: Make sure Dragonfly heart is beating. If it is not, potion will create poisonous gas._

_7.) Place in two butterfly eyes in the center of your cauldron and stir both counterclockwise and clockwise at same time, letting boil to a deep purple color. Let set under starlight for seven days or until boiling stops. _

"Seven days?" Draco asked himself. "Are they insane? I can't possibly wait that long..."

_8.) Add clock or watch with date and time to potion at the exact date and time you would like to refer back to. Drink potion. Make sure to never be seen. NOTE: You will be sent back to your own time in exactly one hour. _

"And where the Hell am I going to find all of these?" He asked, pacing back and forth before ripping the potion instructions out of the book and shoving the book back up on the shelf and the page in his pocket. "I'm going to require a lot of things..." And then it hit him. Potter had used the Room Of Requirements so many times before -why not him? And so Draco escaped the fiery rudeness of the Librarian and made it to the seventh floor, to the wall of the Room Of Requirements. He paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

_I need a place with all the necessary things needed to make a time traveling potion. I need a place with all the necessary things needed to make a time traveling potion. I need a place..._

Suddenly a door appeared in front of him with a brown dragon on the front and a gold handle. Draco smirked to himself. "Piece of cake."

* * *

Days passed, however, and Draco found it not such a piece of cake to make such a hard potion. In fact, he found it the hardest thing he had ever made in his life, and he was extremely careful when he added the Dragonfly heart.

The only other thing boiling on his brain besides the potion that week was Granger. He felt so sick to his stomach when he thought about how long he had been away from her that he had thrown up several times in the last three days. He knew he had blown it. Completely and utterly blown it. He had rushed into things too fast and now he was sure Granger would never want to see his face again. She surely must have been nervous when he shoved his hands up her skirt...

Draco's thoughts strayed so far away that he hadn't even bothered to pick up his Christmas Presents from the library -they were back in his room, though, sent up by Madam Pomfrey no doubt. But Draco didn't want them. His mind thought night after night about sneaking into the infirmary and checking up on Hermione. Yet, he knew he'd have to have an excuse -and finding out who raped her was the best excuse he could make.

On the seventh day Draco appeared in front of the room of requirements and checked in on his potion. It was perfect. He read over the instructions once more and made sure everything was intact -but they weren't. He had forgotten one very big detail; He was not to be seen. The Prefect's Bathroom was a wide vast place that anyone could see who was where, and Draco didn't think he could just hide in the bubbles.

_Shit, I need an invisibility cloak..._ He thought to himself as he added a pocket watch and bottled up the potion in a glass vile. Suddenly the room shifted and Draco was surrounded by hundreds of invisibility cloaks -some old, some new, some small, and some huge. He smirked, thinking this was very convenient, and found a particular one he found fitting. It felt as if water touched his fingertips when he grabbed it up and threw it over his head. Slowly, he placed the vile to his lips and drank it down. Now was the time to prove to everyone that he wasn't the rapist.

Suddenly it felt as if his insides were twisted to the outside of his body, and a chilling feeling ran over his bones as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in the school's prefect's bathroom, in front of a nervous looking Hermione Granger, twiddling her fingers as she leaned up against the wall alone. Perfect, Draco thought, Simply perfect. He'd catch the rapist yet.

He didn't have to wait long; a tall dark figure walked into the Prefect's Bathroom, covered by the shadows.

* * *

**Well, I must say I'm dissapointed that barely anyone reviews anymore. In fact I'd like to update faster than what I've been, BUT since the lack of reviews is greatening, I haven't had the inspiration to update.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	14. A Series Of Chances

**OMG you guys! I am so pleased with the reviews I got! My cousins from Chicago came down and I wasn't online all day and when I saw how many freaking reviews I got I decided to update! THANK YOU! KEEP IT UP!**

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

* * *

Blaise Zambini stepped into view. Hermione's face turned into a frown. "What are you doing here? This is a Prefect's bathroom."

"Oy, a guy can't want to take a bath in peace?" Blaise asked, scratching the back of his head. Draco's eyes went narrow. Blaise... could he have been the one to rape Granger? The odds were high against him, because he was always wanting to take Granger to bed, but surely he wasn't the rapist?

"Not when they're not a prefect." Hermione said snipply. "Now if you'll kindly excuse yourself, I'm waiting for someone here." She crossed her arms and looked sideways, so her profile was in complete view for Blaise. He seemed to scan over her features before taking a step closer.

"You know, in this light you're kind of cute."

"Really? In this light you're kind of repulsive." She snapped. Draco smirked under his invisibility cloak. At least even the old Hermione didn't find Blaise attractive. He gave a silent sigh of relief and watched on. Blaise still made it closer.

"What are you doing in the Prefect's bathroom at night alone, Granger?" He asked. "Up to something no good I bet."

"Its none of your business." She said coldly, not looking him in the eyes. "And if you don't get out I'll write you up and extract points away from Slytherin."

"Go ahead." He said, now only inches away from her face. "I'd love to see you try." He reached out to stroke her cheek but Hermione had already drawn her wand and had it pointed at his nose.

"I'm taken. Go find your own." She smirked at him. Suddenly a second person appeared in the doorway. This person again was hidden in the shadows.

"Hermione?" It asked. Blaise looked towards the figure's way and hissed out an angry breath.

"This isn't over, Granger." He muttered, before walking away from her and past the dark figure, out the portrait door. In the doorway now stood Ron Weasley. He had a towel on his arm and a confused look on his face. "Was that just Zambini?"

Draco now wondered if Weasley was the rapist.

"Its not what you think, Ron." She sighed. "I'd rather not talk to you right now."

"Hey, I have every right to be here, Herms. Just because you're ashamed of what you did-"

"-I'm not ashamed, I'd just rather not have you giving me the third degree."

"Whatever. -I'll go use the Quidditch locker rooms. I'd rather be there than with a double crosser." Ron stormed out of the bathroom faster than you could say Tarrywinkles. Draco's hopes were dimming. If Blaise wasn't the rapist, and Weasley wasn't, there was one last suspect he truly thought of.

Several minutes passed by and Hermione dipped one of her fingers in one of the pools. She sat down at the edge of the pool, sighing. She then said to herself, "Why is he so late? Maybe he doesn't care..." But just as she said this the painting door opened. If it hadn't Draco was sure he was about to actually speak out and say 'I care.' Thank God the door opened.

Hermione looked up at the dark figure and much to Draco's shock, she smiled. Her smile made his heart jump, and he positioned himself two feet away from her up against the wall. The person in the shadows had an outline tall and lean with messy hair. "Hermione, why did you tell me to meet you here?" The person asked quietly.

"I couldn't talk to you this afternoon... Ron was around." Hermione said, standing up from the pool and walking over to the dark figure. She took small steps across the bathroom floor in a blue sweater and blue jeans. She was the old Granger, with the old attitude and old ways. Draco couldn't help but smirk, remembering when he and her used to argue all the time. The monster inside of him stirred.

"Ron?" The person in the shadows asked, backing up slightly. "So you're still not talking to him?"

"I couldn't. He's still upset over... well... you know." Hermione said softly, advancing on the boy who's identity was hidden. "What we did."

"Oh." The boy said. He and Hermione shared a moment of silence before she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shadows. Draco's mind went AHA! _Potter _was standing in front of Hermione, holding her hands to his chest and looking to her. "Yeah. He won't talk to me either."

Draco smirked to himself. He had known it all along; it had to have been Potter.

"Is Ginny upset?" Hermione asked. Potter shook his head.

"I told you we weren't together anymore." He answered. Draco felt like he wanted to vomit but kept his quiet presence as the two smiled at one another. "So what's with all the secrecy?"

"I just wanted everyone to stop judging me." Hermione answered him, slowly placing her arms around his neck. Potter's face turned slightly pink. "Ron called me a whore last night."

"What?" Potter sounded shock; Draco was shocked as well. "But -you -we-"

"I know we didn't do anything but kiss, Harry, but you know how Ron jumps to conclusions." Draco could understand this right off. The whole scene was as if he were watching his mother's soaps on T.V. 'All My Purebloods.'

"C'mon Hermione, you know you deserve better than that." Potter said, moving his fingers down Hermione's sides as their foreheads touched. Draco growled under his breath but covered his mouth at the last minute. "You're not a 'whore.'"

"Try telling Ron that." She then added hastily, "I know I'm not one, Harry, don't worry." Potter smiled at her and sheepishly pulled her closer to him. "But I don't want what we did to affect your friendship with him -and if it does I want us to stop." This seemed to wipe all the happiness out of Potter's face, and Draco almost wanted to do a dance of joy. Potter was suffering. The beast gave a yowl of happiness as well.

"B-But Hermione..." He tried to explain, but Hermione put a finger over his lips.

"I mean it, Harry. If you and Ron are having issues-"

"-We're not." Potter said quickly. "Look, Herms, don't do what you think is 'right for me'. I get that enough from Dumbledore and everyone else. Ever since this prophecy came into view everyone is trying to do what's 'best for me.'" He stared in Hermione's eyes and sucked on her finger. Draco imagined it was himself sucking her finger and he suppressed the urge to rip Potter limb from limb. "Just let me make my own decisions." Oddly enough, Draco could relate to Potter's arguing with Weasley. Blaise and Draco had been fighting over Hermione as well -well, in his own time.

"Your decisions tend to end up causing trouble." Hermione stated. "I'm only trying to-"

"-To control me, like everyone else." Harry glared at her. Hermione reached up and touched his cheek, calming him down slightly. He placed his hand on her hand, leaning into her touch.

"Where'd you get that?" Hermione asked, pointing to Harry's hand. Draco smirked, thinking he was going to find Potter with the ring like the one Draco had on his finger, but instead saw a small nail scratch. _Odd_, he thought, _I guess Granger DIDN'T give him that..._

"Oh... Ron." Harry answered her. "He and I got into a fight outside... I gave him a black eye."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Violence is NOT the answer."

"Oh really?" Smirked Harry, slipping his fingers on Hermione's stomach and tickling her. "So I suppose I should just tickle Voldemort to death?"

"H-Haa-Harry!" Hermione giggled, backing up from his touch. "That ti-tickles!"

"Oh, it does?" Potter continued to smile as he grabbed her around the middle and kissed her. Draco's breath increased and he had to bite his lower lip not to say anything. "And what does that feel like, Hermione?" Potter asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

Hermione caught her breath a moment before saying, "Flustered." Potter didn't seem satisfied with this reaction because he kissed her again. And again. And again. Draco's body felt sick to his stomach as he jealously watched Hermione slip her fingers in Potter's thick black hair. He wanted to vomit as Potter stroked her cheek. He almost DID vomit when Romeo AKA Potter picked Hermione up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and moved so her back aligned with the wall. Their lips went at it and Draco was oddly reminded of two dogs lapping at each other. He flinched and watched on, waiting to catch Potter about to rape her. But it didn't happen. Instead Potter and Hermione were contently kissing... on and on... minute after minute... it was maddening.

The beast in Draco's chest rose up and yawned. It had awoken again.

Potter's fingers went cautiously to Hermione's stomach underneath her shirt and she pulled away from the kiss. "Harry," She whispered, making Draco perk up, "Don't."

"Why not?" Harry asked, not pushing on but stood with a frustrated look on his face. "Don't tell me you're back with Ron again?"

"No -NO. That's not it at all." Hermione said, "But I don't know if we should really be doing this with each other, because you know Ron...red hair, hot headed... -and you're his best friend..."

"Well that's nothing compared to that stupid platinum blond headed prat Malfoy." Harry smirked, trying to lighten the deadening mood. Draco's eyes narrowed. That damn Potter had no right to bring him into the conversation, let alone insult him. True, Draco did insult Potter when Potter wasn't around, but it was just uncalled for for HIM to insult a Malfoy.

"That's true." Hermione laughed. "That boy has issues." It seemed Hermione and Harry found a common ground to talk about besides Ron; their hatred for Draco Malfoy. Little did they know that Draco was standing right in front of them, listening to the whole thing. "He's even worse than Ronald as far as temper goes."

That hit Draco where it hurt. If she only knew that later she'd be smitten with him...

"Whatever, Herms, I think even Malfoy has his temper under control." Said Harry.

"I doubt it." Hermione said, scowling at a memory, "He didn't control his temper that much when he called me a mudblood -or enlarged my teeth -or --"

"Okay, Herms! Okay! I get it." Harry smiled. "But you know," He went on, "There's rumors he's a Death Eater." Draco's beast in his chest growled with anger. How dare Potter make stupid accusations? Didn't he know -? -No, he didn't know that later on he'd be thankful to Draco for saving Hermione.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Hermione mumbled to herself. "And Pansy Parkinson drools over him like he's a piece of steak."

"What does she see in him?" Potter asked.

"I don't know. -I honestly don't know how anyone could love someone so heartless."

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Draco could stand the ridicule, the shutdowns, but that? That was far beyond what was needed. Without thinking he removed his invisibility cloak and emerged from the darkness. "Oh really?" He asked. Harry and Hermione gave a jump of surprise.

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum! What shall happen? No, no, don't answer me. JUST REVIEW! It makes me happy! I know, I'm spoiled and love reviews because it means I'm doing an okay job.**

**Remember, don't gip. Leave a tip (cough review cough)**

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

**You'll find out who the rapist is soon enough! (Sorry for all of the cliffhangers)**


	15. Welcome To Hell

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, grabbing Hermione closer to him and raising both his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." Draco smirked, trying to hold his anger back. "In a Prefect's bathroom, _with Granger_... alone. What WOULD Weaselbee say?" His invisibility cloak fell to the floor at his feet, and Hermione looked curiously to him.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked, nudging to the invisibility cloak. "Those are rare. I didn't even know a _Malfoy_ could get one. I thought you had to have some class."

"And I didn't know you were such a two timing prat." Draco glared, feeling slightly put off. "Course, what do you expect when you're the famous Harry Potter and think you can do what you want with a mudblood?" His wand was tucked under his robes, and he had the urge to draw it at any moment. He held back that urge hoping that even the old Hermione would commend him for that. "I bet that scar on your hand wasn't from HITTING Weasley -it was from fooling around with him."

"Take that back." Harry hissed, glaring.

"Harry, don't." Hermione said, holding him back. She then turned her gaze towards Malfoy. "How long have you been here?" She seemed to eye up his look and ponder to herself.

"Since its none of your business." Draco growled, feeling hurt and pain from talking to the old Hermione -he realized that if this soon to be rape by Potter didn't happen he'd never have fallen -er - met the new Granger. "So tell me, Granger, do you always sneak up in bathrooms waiting for stupid lonely Gryffindors to make their prowl?" He and Potter shared a venomous daggers through their eyes.

"You keep her out of this." Harry said at once, drawing his wand. "You've got nothing to say to her."

"C'mon, Potter. Get a grip." Said Draco, drawing his wand as well but leisurely. "I wouldn't want to talk to her within a ten mile radius. -Being here is surely going to have to get you a flea bath... or two." He smirked.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione shouted as Harry almost whispered 'avada-'. "You're going to get yourself in trouble. Remember, he's a Prefect." She stated.

"Yeah, but you're the Head Girl." Harry answered her, pushing on. She put his arms down to his sides and stood in front of him.

"Listen to me. Its not going to bother me -don't let it affect _you_." She stated this with great importance in her voice. "Let it all go. Read between the lines." They both shared a moment of argument in their eyes before Harry finally gave in and kept his wand down.

"Good boy. -So you really don't think anyone could _ever_ love me?" Draco asked with slight rage, his wand at his side but more at an angle. "Is that right Granger?"

"... No, I don't." She answered him. "You're nothing but a cry-to-your-mother want to be prat whose main fun is picking on someone who happens to get more attention than _you do_." She met his eyes and something flickered in them - something much like the new Hermione from the future. "And hiding out in bathrooms all night stalking mudbloods."

Harry chuckled.

"Oh really?" Draco questioned, taking a step closer. Potter gripped his wand tighter. Hermione gave a slight intake of breath. "Is that what you think I am?"

"Yes." She stated, not moving from her rooted spot on the floor. "One hundred percent."

"What if I were to tell you that deep down inside of that thick mess of your brain you truly feel something for me." It wasn't a question. "Something bigger than hate." Potter snorted another laugh.

"Yeah, right Malfoy." He scoffed. "Like that could ever happen."

"Potter, I wasn't talking to you." Draco seethed. "So snuff it."

"Make me." Harry challenged. Draco mockingly bowed.

"If you wish." Harry made a move to duel with Draco, and Draco, quick as lightning, said, "Immobulous!" Harry froze in mid-move. "So, you were saying?" He smirked to Hermione. She looked from Harry to Draco in shock and outrage.

"Turn him back!" She narrowed her eyes. "You... Malfoy, just turn him back!" She pulled out her wand but Draco was quick for what he usually was and ducked an oncoming spell she sent at him. "And I don't think there is anything in that pathetic brain of yours that knows anything about love!"

"You didn't answer my question." Draco smirked, taking a step closer to her.

"We both know it wasn't a question." She said back to him. "Now turn Harry back NOW."

"Who were you waiting for tonight, Granger?" Draco asked, feeling something wash over him as if he were in a movie playing a part. The sense of forgetting whom he was entangled him. "I know it wasn't Zambini. And I know it wasn't Weasley. -But why Potter, hmm? Why Potter?" He asked this very carefully so not to give out his emotions. "Is it because he's got more to offer than -_Weasley_?_ Or Blaise_? Does he have more charm than them? Is it because he's famous?" Every time he asked a question he stepped one step closer to her. "Is it because he'll take you in when the world turns their heels on you? Or is it the simple fact that you might not want him at all?" He made it to her without the slightest hesitation in his voice.

Hermione's wand was pointed at Malfoy's head, likewise was Malfoy's to Granger's. "Let. Him. Go." She seethed in between clenched teeth. "Now."

"Why haven't you already let him go yourself?" Draco raised an eyebrow, the beast inside of him playing with his heart like a key chain. Hermione seemed unable to answer the question. He observed her eyes, the fullness of her pouty lips, the ever going strings of curly hair. He wanted to do so many things to her that he didn't stop himself. He kissed her.

It wasn't an innocent kiss. It was full of passion; emotion to the highest variable. Lust could have been inspired by it, but no matter what the feeling in Draco's stomach or chest, he wanted her to feel it. Feel his emotions. She pushed away from him and from his sinful kiss, but this wasn't enough to stop him. He grabbed her wand as he won her over and snapped her wand in half, before grabbing her wrists and holding on to them. He wasn't going to let her go; not this time. He missed the old Granger so much he realized exactly why he picked on her all the time. She was always filled with snappy comebacks or wild remarks that made him satisfied.

Suddenly he felt two pair of lips kiss back, giving themselves up to him. It shocked him more than anything but he wasn't going to stop himself now; he was going to indulge in the simple fact that he had won her over -brought her to the dark side, no doubt. Hermione fought for him to let her wrists go as she kissed him back, but he would do no such thing. He feared that if he did he might lose the feeling; the on going high he was receiving to his brain.

He sent her up against the wall the next moment, kissing rough and passionate. The fabric of her clothes scraped along her back as he continued to attack her lips with his own, slithering his tongue into her mouth. Much to his shock she wrapped her leg around his hips so he was forced to grind against her (not that he was complaining or anything.) Shock ran through his veins as she pulled away from the steady kiss to say, "Kiss me again." Draco didn't have to be told twice. Their tongues touched and Draco was reminded quite a lot of a striptease -the way Granger's tongue moved with his own, giving itself little by little to sinful pleasure.

"Still don't think anyone could love me?" He asked, nose touching nose. Hermione didn't answer him, glancing over at Harry. Draco's eyes followed her gaze and gave a distasteful glare. "I see. Potter's always the better man, is he?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Draco put his finger to her lips, shushing her. He let go of her wrists. "Of course. Famous stupid Scarface wins."

"It's not that-" Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.

"-Oh really? Then what is it? -Apparently the only one who could ever love me is my _own family_. Stupid mudblood..." He growled, backing up away from her. "Stupid pathetic Granger... if you only knew." He chuckled lightly.

"Knew what?" She questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember in your dorms a month ago?" He asked. "When I told you you'd be in debt to me?"

"Malfoy... that was two weeks ago." Hermione said confused. "You're losing it."

"Oh, I lost it a long time ago, when I decided to save you." Draco said, feeling a sense of anger bubble up. The old Hermione drove him to the brink of insanity; he was that much in love with her. But she had been waiting for Potter, hadn't she? It was as if everything fell into place. She couldn't possibly have loved him when she was the old Hermione. And he was in love with Hermione all the way around -memory charm or no. Yes. Love. That explained the beast inside him the entire time. She'd never understand what he had to go through -all the shit he had to put up with. Stupid Potter... always winning... Draco wanted to win for once, have Potter lose. "-Well, you're going to be in debt to me now." He shoved her back up against the wall and pressed her shoulders into the wall. "And I'm not sparing you." The old Granger had to suffer -suffer for Draco's unrequited love. He knew he had ruined everything with the new Hermione from the future -at least he could make this Granger grieve for her future mistakes NOW.

"Malfoy -what are you-?"

"It's Draco. -Shh, love, its Draco." And grabbed her wrists back up before placing them above her head. "_Always_ Draco. -Welcome to Hell." And at that moment Draco smirked his famous high quality smirk once more; the one that meant he was about to perform a heinous act. He pulled her wrists and flung her to the floor. She made a dive to get away, rolling to the side but Draco was too fast for her and came down upon her faster than grease lighting. Hermione was a force to be reckoned with, however. She clawed, kicked, and bit at him as he forced her shoulders down to the floor. She lay on her stomach, Draco straddling her hips as he shoved her shoulder blades down more so her chest pressed into the cold tiled floor. "Comfortable?" 

"Not really." Hermione said sarcastically, trying desperately to flip over. When she found this was impossible she kicked back with her legs and hit Draco in the back.

"Hey now, Granger," Draco warned, "Don't make me get rough with you. This is for your own damn good." He leaned forward and pressed his weight into her shoulders, making her groan. "And you're going to suffer." He licked her ear and relished the slight painful hiss of breath.

"Get. OFF." Hermione grunted before flipping the un-expecting Draco on his back and trying to crawl her way back up on her feet. Draco was too ticked to care about anything else and jumped on her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She struggled when he heaved her to her side and straddled her again. This time she was on her back. Hermione reached up and grabbed his neck, tightening her fingers around his vocal chords. Draco, in shock, struggled to get his breath to find he couldn't. Oxygen was leaving his brain and he soon knew the only way to save his own life; he pressed his fingers into her neck.

The two dueled it out on the floor, rolling and smacking each others head against the floor. Somewhere in between all of the choking and strangling their lips met several times, before going back to their original sneering position. Draco finally got her to let go of his neck and he let go of hers in return.

"Now, now, this wont hurt... much." He smirked, ripping at her sweater and after a few minutes of struggling with her got it over her head and off of her body, casting it to the side. "Unless you're into that kind of thing." Hermione made a move to scratch at Draco's face, but he fought her back and stopped her nails from digging only inches to their destination. He entwined his fingers with hers and with his lean muscles forced her hands reluctantly to the sides of her shoulders before above her head. When he was sure that he could, he took the moment to bring his wand out and bind her hands together in ropes with an "Incarcerous" spell. 

"So tell me," He went on, "Do you like a man to fuck you from the back or the front? Ah, Hell, I'll take a guess." He took her frightened eyes as an open invitation to grind against her and her eyes shuddered. This was not the normal reaction for a person who wasn't turned on, was it? Draco wondered. "Oh, you like that?" He asked, the smirk not on his face but in his voice as he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, so when he sat up she sat up with him, their legs in between one anothers. He moved his leg slightly so it pressed into the crotch of her jeans, and she gasped. "Never knew you to like a good dry-bang, Granger," He said, repeating the motion, "But I guess under that stupid school girl goodie two shoes is a wild-cat, eh?" 

"Malfoy -"

"Ah, ah, ah. It's Draco, remember?" He simpered, "Always Draco." He moved his leg against her and made her lungs inhale sharply. He lustfully moved his fingers down her stomach and to her ass before giving it a good squeeze, causing her to move away from him while accidentally rub against him. Draco automatically grinded back with a hiss of a breath between his teeth. Damn it, he was getting hard. But the goal was to get Granger to pay... Draco completely forgot why he had come here in the first place as he put his hands on her hips to steady her as he stood up. Hermione, shocked and bewildered, wondered for a moment if he was going to let her go, but instead he picked her up and walked over to Potter. Draco then removed Hermione off of him and down to the floor with a toss. "Go ahead Granger. Tell Mr. Potter why you were here tonight."

"W-What are you...?" Hermione started, but Draco already knew.

"You didn't come here to be with Potter tonight, did you? You came to break up with him; that's why you kept insisting that your relationship with him would ruin his friendship with Weasley. Isn't that right?" When Hermione didn't answer he continued. "I find it so hard to believe that Blaise was after you, Weasley was after you, and Potter was after you. But the truth is you're not waiting for any of them tonight, are you Ms. Granger? -So I'll ask you again. Who were you waiting for tonight?"

Hermione, now on her stomach with no shirt, her hands above her head, and Draco's foot pressing into the small of her back, stifled out a, "God, Malfoy, stop it!"

"Go ahead and tell Potter there was someone else." Draco spoke his words very clearly. Everything made sense that Granger truly wasn't waiting for Potter. "Look him in the eyes and tell him." He grabbed up some locks of her hair and forced her head up to Potter's eyes. Draco crouched down beside Hermione and whispered, "Tell him you don't love him. -Here, I'll help you." He wanted nothing more than for Potter to suffer, and this was the best thing he could think of. He removed the spell from Potter and instantly kicked him to the ground, before pointing his wand a safe distance away. "You move you die, Potter. Or maybe I'll be so kind as to get rid of one less mudblood." Harry glared at Malfoy and looked around for his wand, only to find Malfoy had taken it. "So, _Hermione_, you were saying?"

"M-Malfoy's right Harry." Hermione said painfully, her hands bound together so much that they were near drawing blood, "I did come to break up with you." Her voice wavered with tears when she saw Harry's face.

"You what?" Harry asked, looking from Hermione to Malfoy to Hermione again. "Wh-Who were you waiting for tonight, then?"

Hermione looked up to the Malfoy hovering next to her, smirking an ever so happy smirk. "You." His smirk was whipped instantly away.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the lateness! AND Sorry for the major cliffhanger. Its just that at the rate I was going this was going to be a 10,000 word chapter and that wouldn't have been good. So I cut it up so it reached 3000 here. I promise to update real soon, and I bet a lot of you are wondering, "WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON?" (lol)**

**Well, trust me, all will be explained when the next installment comes soon!**

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**

**Don't gip, leave a tip!**


	16. Simple Logic

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I fell off of a dry waterfall and knocked my pinky out of joint, hurt my arm, head, and foot. I'm fine now! It was a beautiful waterfall place.. I climbed it up about half a mile to a mile or so.**

**Hope you like this update, and more to come soon.**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX. WARNING.**

* * *

"Me?" He asked. "M-Me?" 

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Harry, closing his eyes. "Hermione, how could you?"

"Harry, let me explain-"

"You ARE a backstabber, just like Ron said." Harry shook his head. He then turned to Malfoy. "And I suppose you knew about none of this?"

"Oh shut up, Potter, I've got a headache." Draco sighed, but Harry took this opportunity to dive for Malfoy's legs, sending him toppling over to the floor. Draco landed hard on his side, and was sure he had broken something as Potter tried to strip him of his wand. Draco instantly kicked Potter where it hurt the most for a man. Harry, in return, grabbed Draco's neck and tried desperately to strangle him.

"HARRY! MALFOY!" Hermione screamed, sitting up from her old position, "STOP IT!"

"Not until he's purple." Harry growled, desperately choking Malfoy for all he was worth. "Just like my Uncle Vernon." Draco was losing air supply fast, his arms flailing around yet couldn't get a good grip around anything.

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione said, before whacking Harry in the back of the head with her bound hands, sending him to the floor unconscious. Draco could feel the air rushing back into his lungs and he coughed a grateful breath. He stared up at the half naked Hermione and gave a shocked expression. "The truth is Malfoy," She said, pressing her foot into his chest, "You're such a prick."

"Yeah? Tell me something I didn't know." Draco then spontaneously grabbed her legs and flipped her on her back. They both lay there, Malfoy on top of Granger, for several minutes. Finally Draco said, "You knocked Potter out."

"I did..." Hermione's chest was heaving up and down.

"After what I almost did to you?"

"I suppose so."

"But... why?"

Hermione stared into Draco's eyes before answering. "He was choking you."

"Granger... enough with the sentimental mumbo jumbo -lets cut to the part where you said you were waiting for me." Draco's mind was swarming. Waiting for him? Did that mean that Granger could have possibly known the Draco from the future was coming? -It suddenly clicked in his mind. She was waiting for the Draco who was going to take a bath in the Prefects Bathroom to go on his date with Pansy; AKA The Old Draco. But why? He didn't recall meeting Granger that night prior to the rape, and he most certainly didn't recall PLANNING to meet Granger...

Hermione remained silent until she felt it necessary, and she felt it necessary when Draco was putting most of his weight on her. "Yes, I waited for you." She said flatly.

"Any particular reason?" Draco asked nonchalantly. Hermione looked away from his eyes but he pushed her chin towards him and steadied her eyes upon him. "Granger, I haven't got all night." He really didn't; he had about thirty more minutes left until this potion was to wear off, and he didn't want to waste any more time.

"But you had all night when you were torturing me and teasing me, right?" Hermione sneered suddenly, shoving him off of her and sitting up. "You sure didn't seem to mind to tease me about my hair all day, or send me rude letters at night, now did you?" Her eyes beamed with a hateful vengeance like Draco had never seen. It almost seemed like she had been holding this in for years... perhaps she had. "It sure didn't bother you when you sent me 'I wish you would just die' parchments that only I could see, now did it? Or the time you replaced all my quills with sugar ones so I couldn't write, OR even the time you locked me out of Hogwarts in the rain four weeks ago! And you sure had time to rub it in my face that Pansy Parkinson was thinner than me. By then you had ALL the time in the world. What makes tonight so special?" Draco looked taken aback for a moment. He had forgotten all of the things he had done several weeks before to Granger. Why had he done all those things? Looking back on it, he found it slightly pointless. It never did do anything to rid the muggle born population.

"That's all in the past." He said plainly. "Simple logic." He sat back on his arse, contemplating something more intelligent to say.

"Simple logic?" Hermione asked. "Is that how you have to explain yourself? You almost-" She cut herself off and bit her lip, refusing to say what went through her mind. Draco already knew, though.

"Go ahead. Say it." He challenged. "I almost fucked you up."

"I would have said it a little more discretely." Hermione whispered scornfully. "But yes. So simple logic is your way of excusing yourself for your anger issues? For almost raping me? For almost _killing_ me?"

"Please," Draco scoffed, "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have already." Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it. They both looked at each other, observing one anothers bruises, before Draco said, "And you still didn't answer a question of mine for the second time tonight." Hermione's brown eyes averted to him.

"What question?"

"The one about what you were waiting for me for in the first place."

"Oh."

"Well...?"

Hermione cleared her throat a little. "For your information I came to tell you that I was resigning from the Head Girl position." When Draco didn't answer she went on. " You've tortured me so much I figured that all the death threats and whatnot weren't worth it. Besides, Harry needs me to help him search for Voldemort's Horcruxes... I don't have time to do my duties... even though I loved the unrestricted access to the library... The fact is that I would have been able to carry on my duties if it weren't for you." She smirked mockingly. "So I thought I'd personally deliver the good news for you, before you had time to spit it in my face in front of everyone tomorrow. -And then I find out you're in the bathroom already -stalking."

"I was not--- Hold on." Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How did you know I was supposed to be here tonight? I never told you-"

"-Pansy." Hermione finished. "She was all too pleased to gloat that she was going to bed you this evening."

"You're one twisted mudblood." Draco smirked. "But you're one bad liar as well."

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted. "Every single bit of that was true!"

"But you left out one small little detail, Ms. Granger," He went on, "You love me." She blinked at him before bursting out into giggles. "What the bloody Hell is so funny?"

"I... LOVE YOU? Aha! That's rich, Malfoy. I didn't know you could lay it on so thick." She covered her mouth with giggles. "I don't l-aha-love you! I mean-"

"-Who in their right mind could, right?" Draco finished her. "However, there is one even smaller detail you so easily overlook."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You kissed back." This sentence knocked Hermione's smile flat off her face and caused her to shudder. "And you know you did." They sized up one another as if to look for a vulnerable spot, and Draco enjoyed every moment of it. Her eyes boring into his was a perfect reward. "Additionally, you probably want to kiss me again, in some sick twisted way."

"I'm in no way sick or twisted." Hermione stated bluntly. Draco smirked wider.

"Perhaps, but you see Ms. Granger, that in truth we are all sick and twisted. Our images appear spotlessly clean, like yours, or grimly Slytherinish, like mine, but in reality we're the same. Inside every lion is a cold snake waiting for a way to escape her image -and inside every snake is something more than what you see on the surface, namely a lion. The only difference between the lion and the snake is that the snake embraces his sick and twisted ways, therefore making him less vulnerable when the time comes to show his true colors."

"And what do the true colors signify?"

"Ardor." He said. "Simple Ardor. Simple logic." He gazed into her eyes with a slight completion at these words. "And I'm sure even you understand that simple logic, Ms. Granger." He stood up and offered a hand out to her. "Don't fuck up my day." She eyed his hand only a moment before taking it. He hoisted her up, set her on her own two feet, and smirked. "Oh, and by the way? Never trust a snake." He slammed her body up against the nearest wall, her face pressed against the stones. "We lie easily."

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "If you don't let me go right now-!"

"-You're going to what? Spank me? I find that rather a turn on." Draco leaned in and pressed his entire body into hers, so that her body molded into the stone wall. "Go ahead, turn me over your knee. I'm sure that's what you did to Potter and Weasley anyways when they didn't get their homework done, right?" He ran a cool hand up her leg and to the button of her pants. "Don't worry, Granger, you're going to enjoy this." Even as she struggled to escape, he had the upper hand when he unbuttoned her pants and slipped them down to her ankles, so that she was only in her knickers. Magnify humiliated by one thousand and you'd feel exactly like Hermione.

"M-Malfoy, you don't w-want to do this." She whimpered.

"And why not?" He hissed in her ear, traveling his fingers over her navel and made its way up her creamy stomach. ""Give me one reason."

"B-Because... Because I did wait for you tonight. -I did wait for you to tell you how I felt."

"And what did you feel?" His fingers traced the nipple of her left breast through her bra. "What did you feel, Granger?"

"I.. don't know what I felt."

"I do." He said. "Simple, unadulterated lust. Too bad that's not the feeling I have for you. Sometimes you make me so mad..." With a slight movement of his other hand he removed her bra as quick as lightning and left it as it fell to the floor. Silenced echoed the room.

"I loathe you." She whispered as he slid her undergarments down her thighs and to the floor as well. Her body quivered with fear and a reckless feeling of something else. Something that shouldn't have been there in her opinion. Her body turned red with embarrassment, and it was the icing on the cake. Draco felt the power he had on her, corrupting with her emotions. She heard the sound of a zipper and something else; pants falling to the floor. Silk boxers as well. He wanted to take her; make her his own once and for all, and show anyone and everyone that Hermione Granger, past, present, or future was his.

Plain. And. Simple.

"Love you too, sweetheart." He seethed in her ear, before grabbing her hips, spinning her to face him, and taking the last of her innocence. He rolled into her like a hand to a glove, smooth and slick. Because Draco went so fast inside of her Hermione, her hands still bound together in front of her, shrieked in unimaginable pain. It was the very last thing she had of innocence left in her, and he had stolen it with one simple movement, and one simple guilty pleasure. It was perfect.

Tears fell down her soft puffy eyes, down her cheeks, and to her chin, where he licked them off as he moved out of her, causing a painful gasp and whimper from her paling lips. He knew he was sinning in the highest degree -taking a girl without her consent, but was he really? He moved slowly back into her, torturing her, ravishing the shrill heat and intensity of her body. She whimpered, trying not to show the pain and hurt in her eyes, closing her eyelids to hide. But he wouldn't let her. He bit down on her neck, leaving a hickey deep and red. "Cry for me, Granger. I want to hear it."

She gasped, but it wasn't the normal gasp of a pained and troubled girl. He could tell; it was a little bit of felicity. "Come now, I want to hear the shrieks, Hermione." He slipped out of her, wondering how he could move so easily through her if she wasn't the least bit sexually stimulated. Perhaps she was. "The pain... the suffering..." When he entered her this time she bit her lower lip while biting back something else. "The unmistakable agony. -Unless that's not what you feel." He rolled his hips and a sweat bead fell off her forehead. "No... you feel something else, don't you?"

Her body shaking, she opened her eyes and silently both of her hands, wrists bound, touched either side of his face. They looked at each other for only a slight moment before kissing one another roughly, grinding their hips together. Her back scraped against the stone wall, making her skin raw and red. He grabbed her legs and pulled them up off the floor, around his waist, so that the only thing holding her up was Draco's arms and the cold wall against her bare back. Save for the bubbles of all the taps behind them, the only noises in the giant lavatory were Draco and Hermione, moaning and gasping as they went at it, faster and rougher with each passing moment. He grunted out a breath; she writhed in ecstasy.

When he rolled his hips one more time he made himself not come -he wanted her to first. Usually, when one has sex they don't think, but thoughts ran through his head faster than a speeding spell. He wanted to give her more painful pleasure, wanted the feeling to last forever. Ultimately her eyes closed as she was sent over the physical edge, feeling the release, giving out one last soft cry. Her head rested against his chest, hair plastered against her skin by sweat. This image finally let him feel the same real ease, and he came as well. He buried his head in her shoulder, gasping for oxygen. "Shit... God." He panted out at last.

Though it hadn't lasted long, it was the most intense sex Draco had ever had in his life.

The clock on the wall above the taps read 9:30. Draco had six minutes before he would be sent back, and he still hadn't caught the rapist. -Oh shit, he realized. Oh bloody Hell.

"I have to go." He said quickly, moving out of her and letting her slide to the floor. "I have to get out of here before-" He could hear Potter start to move. "-Oh shit, oh shit..."

"Ma-Malfoy?" Hermione asked, standing up and trying to cover up her body as best she could with her hands. "What are you g-going on about?" Draco looked up midway from picking up his clothes and took in several deep breaths.

"I just -and you just -and we just... oh shit." He slipped on his boxers and pants all at once, hopping up and down to get in them and then buttoned them up. "It was me."

"Excuse me?" She asked timidly, but didn't get an answer. He gathered his shirt off the floor and threw it over his head in a hurry. "Malfoy? Draco?"

"Shit." Nothing made any sense. Draco looked to the waking Potter on the floor and glided over to him before kicking him and knocking him out again. Hermione screamed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure I don't figure out it was me!" He said, and though it didn't make sense to her, it made perfect logic to him. He went to pick up his invisibility cloak but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Let me go, Hermione." He hissed, grabbing her arm in return. They were mere feet away from the taps and the bubbling pools. "I mean it."

"But what are you doing?" She asked more urgently. "What's going on?"

"Its none of your business." Draco snapped, and peeled her hand off of him. She defiantly grabbed his arm back and he shrugged her off. This time she grabbed his hand and grasped it firmly. He moved to pull away, and when he did the ring cut into his finger and fell off, rolling into the pool. A small crimson droplet fell to the floor. He looked up at her and said, "Hermione, let go or I'm going to hurt you."

"Try it." She challenged.

"I don't want to." He said hotly, "But if you insist." He pushed her into the pool of water. "You'll be fine, I'll rescue you later." Draco ran over and grabbed up his invisibility cloak, hoisted a groggy Potter up, and pulled the cloak around them just as he heard footsteps enter the bathroom. Potter almost said something but Draco put his hand over Potter's mouth and shoved past the old Draco, and out of the bathroom. When he got out he locked the door and uncloaked himself. "Shit." Not thinking, he put the invisibility cloak over Potter's almost unconscious body and checked the time. Ten seconds.

This had to be a mistake. Nine seconds. There was no way. Eight seconds. Could it be? Seven seconds. How could it? Six. But they lost their memory! Five. He hadn't put a memory charm on them. Four. Then how? Three. A side effect of the potion? Two. That had to be it. One.

Draco was sent hurtling back into his own time, back into the same hallway, back into his life.

All this time, the rapist was himself. He was like a cat looking in a mirror wondering who could be the ugly brute on the other side. But it hadn't been rape... had it?

* * *

**Don't gip, leave a tip and for heaven sakes, please review? Its one of my pleasures in life. (Don't bash me about that.)**

**Will Update Soon!**

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	17. Get Down With The Sickness

That night Draco stayed outside in the storm that had occurred before he had gotten back to his own time. It was a snowy winter night, and he bundled his winter coat closer to his body as he sat on the stairs leading into Hogwarts Castle. His mind raced with one thousand questions, and each one had an impossible amount of questions behind them.

How did Granger lose her memory? Why did he have to go back in time in the first place? Why didn't Potter remember? How come Granger was waiting for him really? How could he have been so stupid? Did he really do it? Did he change the course of time? Was it really his future self that had raped her? Well... his present self? But his past self had found her? Was this all some kind of wheel of madness? Why did Madam Pomfrey say it was rape if Granger enjoyed it? God... did he really rape her? What was going through his mind when he did it? WHY did he do it?

His stained mind couldn't have been more tainted with guilt and regret. In truth, Draco would not have regretted anything he'd done, but this... this seemed different. This was dishonest. Should he write to Blaise to tell him what happened? Should he... could he tell Granger? Hermione?

The wind nipped at his face as some soft snowflakes bit at his nose, and Draco only wanted this to all be a dream. The old Granger lusted him. The new Granger loved him. And all this time Draco had never thought of Granger as sexy or attractive until she was helpless and alone. And when she had been in the bathroom helpless, wrapped up in ropes, and scared, Draco had never wanted her more. He wasn't even thinking when he shoved her up against the wall. It was as if he HAD to do it... it was like his destiny. He was supposed to be the one to rape Granger, and then his old self would find her. Then the old Draco would go back in time to see who raped her and it would be an on-going circle forever.

Somehow, someway, Draco wished he could re-write what he had done. How could he ever walk down Hogwarts Castle knowing that he had forced someone into sex -and that someone was the very one he saved. He knew he hadn't re-written time. Granger was meant to be 'raped' by him - but why would fate be so cruel?

A hand touched his shoulder, making him jump slightly before someone said, "You best get inside, Mr. Malfoy, its dreadfully cold out here." It was Professor Trelawney, as odd and bug eyed as ever. "I see a great sadness in your realm, Draco. Is something wrong? Jupiter is aligned with Venus -chaos is in the air! Can you smell it?" Draco wanted to point out that just by looking at his face anyone could tell he was depressed, but thought better of it. He didn't want to wind up in detention over the holidays.

"Er... yeah. Loads of it." He lied.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are not acting of your normal state. -You're actually acting civil.- Do you wish to speak of it over some peanut brittle in my office?"

"No." Said Draco flatly. "I want to stay out here."

Trelawney sighed. "Very well. Catch a cold if you wish. I sense misery and pain to come." She bid him a cheery fare well (which made Draco want to vomit) and set off back into the Castle. Draco continued to stay outside.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there -but when he finally resided back into his dorm room everyone who had not gone to visit someone had already fallen fast asleep in their beds. Draco threw off his shirt and pants, pulled into some cotton pajama bottoms, and flopped into bed. He didn't care if he woke the others. With a hasty sigh he tugged the covers tight around his neck and closed his eyes. A part of him told him he should have taken a shower -but the other part told him if he took a shower this late at night he was bound to catch a cold. The other part argued that he had already probably caught a cold, and a shower would be in Draco's best interest. The tired side of him said well then there was no point in taking a shower this late at night because Draco would wake the others...

And his mind did not go to sleep.

He tried thinking about Quidditch, counting toads in his mind, running up and down his ABC's, and still nothing put him to sleep. Every time he thought about Quidditch and that reminded him of Potter. When he thought of toads he thought of Neville Longbottom, the stupid brute, and he was a Gryffindor -and Hermione was a Gryffindor. When he got to the letter H he gave up in the alphabet. One could guess why.

He had to see her.

'It wouldn't be in my best interest, though,' He told himself, 'She probably's figured it out by now and is dreading to ever see me again.' He knew he was lying, but what was a lie between yourself? 'I still don't understand how her memory got erased.' He sat up in bed, realizing he would not get back to sleep this night, and looked around. He found the potion page he had ripped out of the restricted section library book and brought it out. As he lit a candle, he skimmed through the words and instructions one by one. Nothing seemed out of order, except the MAKE SURE NEVER TO BE SEEN mark in instruction number eight. But it still didn't explain anything... until he read the top.

_Though time traveling potions are illegal in several parts of Europe and South Africa, they serve many purposes that the Ministry Of Magic fails to realize. The ultimate backfire of such a potion, however, could relate in being seen, causing a time rupture or mental disability for the said person who saw someone from the future. While many theories on the potion..._

"Hold the owl," Draco said, re-reading the line that made sense over and over, "Oh shit. Why didn't I see that? -'The ultimate backfire of such a potion, however, could relate in being seen, causing a time rupture' blah blah 'or _mental disability_ for the said person who saw someone from the future.'" It all made an eerie sense to him. Since he had let Granger and Potter see him, they each had a mental disability -Granger's worse than Potter (probably from physical contact, Draco thought). They had lost their memory through the potion.

"Draco..." Tim Hardy, one of the fellow Slytherins, said from his bed next to Draco's, "Shut up and shove it."

"Go to Hell, Hardy." Draco mumbled. Suddenly the name Hardy clicked in his mind. "Hey... what's your dad do?"

Tim groaned. "He works for St. Mungos- checks in on mental patients to see if they're bad enough to go to St. Mungos... why?"

"You have the same name as him." Draco realized at last.

Tim sounded very annoyed as he said, "Yeah, I'm Tim Waldon Hardy the Third. Dad's the seconds -Grandad's the first."

"Hey Tim Waldon Hardy the third?"

"Yes Draco Lucius Malfoy The Whatever?"

"Tell your dad I want a word with him as soon as possible - Now go shove it up your ass and go back to sleep."

"At least I don't shove _dildos_ up my arse, Draco."

"Excuse me?" Draco coughed.

"Well I found one underneath your bunk..." They both looked up to the bunk above Draco's. Inside was a small homely looking boy with dark skin and light hair.

"I think I want a new bed tomorrow." Draco grumbled, feeling a major headache coming on.

* * *

The next day didn't go all too well for Draco. He dropped his wand three times, the shower water was ice cold then burning hot, he did not get down for breakfast in time, and on top of everything else he got a letter summoning him to the Hospital wing as quick as possible. If something could have gone worse -it did. When he arrived in the Hospital wing at 10:30 a.m. and sixteen seconds, Hermione was sleeping on one of the available hospital wing beds. He was just figuring things could have gone TERRIBLE and she could have woken up when Madam Pomfrey coughed and ushered Draco into her office. "Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat," She said, pushing him into a seat in front of her desk. It was scattered with medical files and potions. "I want a word with you."

"Well, you've got it." Draco sneered slightly, crossing his arms.

"Draco," She said, her tone a little less harsh as she sat down in her seat across from him, "I want you to be aware of some things that are... happening with Ms. Granger."

Draco blinked. "Why tell me? I don't give a - er... flip."

"Because she's been asking for you," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Ms. Granger is running a very high fever. Yesterday it was one hundred and one, and today its going up to one hundred and three degrees Fahrenheit. -I have her on antibiotics, but not one thing I see can tell me what's wrong with her. -And I fear this might be some new muggle illness us wizards aren't used to."

"Are you saying it could be contagious?" Draco sounded horrified.

"I didn't say that, so don't go getting your underwear in a knot." Madam Pomfrey snapped. "Do you know anything of what could have caused this? You were around her the most -did she have any allergies?"

"No -and I don't like you giving me the third degree about it," Draco sneered harshly. He had a feeling the potion had a great deal to do with it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with some much needed R and R. Rest and Revenge." He stood up to go but just as he did someone knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Madam Pomfrey called. Inside spilled Author Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Harry Potter. Only Harry was being held up by Fred and George. Potter looked as if he hadn't eaten in days -his face was ashy pale and his eyes were very dark and red. "Oh my - what happened?" Pomfrey shouted, just as Harry almost collapsed to the floor. It took Fred, George, and Ron to keep him up.

"We don't know." Mrs. Weasley said quickly, "One minute he was fine, the next he nearly passed out at the table and started vomiting! We haven't been able to keep anything down him all night."

"Not to mention he's running-" Started Fred.

"-A fever." Finished George.

"Oh dear... Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Quickly, get him on a bed!"

Draco's day went from bad -to worse.

* * *

**Don't gip, leave a tip and review! -And btw, negative comments are not welcome. Just some advice to one reviewer who was very... blunt.**

**Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	18. Yeah Her

"Er... God? Heh, this is Draco Malfoy. I don't know if you know me, or even remember me. Hell, you're probably not real anyways, but... I just wanted to, you know, talk to you-if you are real. Though if you aren't I'm going to feel like a damn fool prancing around talking to some figment of whom I hope performs miracles... And if you don't give them out to Malfoys at all-well, then... I mean ... well, you should. We're not all that bad, you know. Anyways... Look, you know I don't prefer to talk about 'helping others.' And I most certainly don't like handing out my miracle points by asking for selfless acts... But this is sort of my fault, and I'd fancy a little prayer request if it isn't too much to ask for. -Granger's really sick. So is Potter too, but I'm not really praying for him at the moment. Its more for the Granger thing -but if you want to help Potter too (I mean he DID try to rid the world of Voldemort when he was only ONE) - The fact of the matter is I'd like to ask that something be done. I don't know what's causing all of this -but I think it has something to do with the time traveling Potion."

Draco Malfoy sat in a dingy looking class room alone, head tilted in less-than-silent prayer, knuckles turning white from clasping his hands together. "Its been three days now, and we can't get them to eat." He explained to the Deity, hoping for once that his hunches about God were wrong, and that God DID exist. "Potter's already a skinny little fruit cake -As well as Granger... Hermione." The word felt like slime on his tongue as guilt played in his mind. "I want you to help me out. -I mean, I know reliving the incident didn't change the future because my future self and past self have already gone and are going through this -er... well, I know you understand. -But answer me this. How can I help her -er- them? I know its not in my nature to be helpful, however, I feel I must press on the seriousness of this matter." Draco raised his head up from its position, and looked up to the ceiling. "Are you even listening?"

The ceiling did not answer.

"Probably not." He scoffed. "I mean, can't I just rewrite my past? -Does everything have to happen in a series of ongoing circles that never end? -Father says that we really don't have a choice on what we do -that its already been done and we're just living out what our future selves have chosen to do. But that's a bittersweet thing to talk about, isn't it? I mean -Our future selves didn't have a real choice either, eh? -THEIR future was planned for THEM as well! So I guess the only one who really starts the choice is you. That's why I came here in this filthy, disgusting room." He peered around.

"To discuss with you about all this shit that's going on. And yes I did cuss! Its not like your bible has a rule against that. Its only saying things like 'goddammit' and 'Jesus Christ!'," He smirked. "Yeah, so I've given your book a read some few times. It was to rebel against Father. -Father said you don't exist. Well, I say I'm seventeen, dammit, and I can make my own decisions on what's real and what's not! Besides, after what I've gone through I'll believe anything."

Draco buried his face in his hands. "But I didn't come here to talk politics or talk the meaning of life- I came here to discuss Hermione.. and Potter I suppose. I need to find a cure, and as far as I know there isn't one. And... can I be blunt with you?" Draco asked, eyes staring out the window that was caked in dust and grime. "You're not to tell anyone this, but... I sort of... feel something for Hermione Granger. Now, I know what you're thinking." He said, pointing to the ceiling and waving a finger at it, "You're thinking that I've gone soft! Well, I've got news for you. Draco Malfoy NEVER goes soft... just... a little more compassionate about things. And I..." He let his voice trail off for a moment. "I feel something other than lust or sexual tension between her and I. -I also miss the old Granger, you remember her? The one with the smart, witty, overbearing comebacks? Yeah. Her."

His eyes played over the floor as a small mouse scurried across it and into a hole in the wall. "Do you think things will ever go back to the way they were?" He asked quietly. "I mean, before Granger lost her memory. -Merlin, I was such a prick!" He kicked a chair near him and made it topple over. "Why don't you answer me, oh supreme being! If you're so high and mighty why don't you come off your pedestal and help me! You take took HIM away from me! Are you planning to take Granger too?" Draco felt something push against the bottom of his eye but he refused to let himself be subject to that kind of way. He was NOT going to cry.

Once again, the ceiling did not answer.

"Look, Granger's getting the worst out of it! Its like she's in a coma or something! -Can't you just help me out? Show me SOMETHING to help us?" His blood was pumping through his brains, faster and faster. "I just want SOME sign that you're even listening! Maybe you're too busy with KILLING PEOPLE or a hurricane disaster, but I REALLY need some help!"

No answer came.

"Fine then! Be that way! That's the last time you're going to hear from a Malfoy again. -Not that you cared about Malfoys in the first place." He grumbled, kicking a nearby bookshelf. A vibration was sent through the wood and a small, red, dust spattered book fell off the top shelf. Draco stared at the book in awed wonder. Could it...?

He walked up to the book and picked it up. 'Seven Remedies To Modern Chaos.'

"What's this? Some kind of mockery?" Draco asked, scoffing at the book. "Irony... very bittersweet, God." He was about to throw the book across the room when a knock came from the door. Draco quickly stowed the book behind his back when Colin Creevy stepped into view. "What do you want, Creevy?" Draco didn't even have the energy to sneer like his usual self.

"Oh g-good," Colin said, sounding very out of breath, "You're n-not upset."

"Why would I be?" Draco questioned. "Besides the fact that you're in my presence."

"J-Just... ca-cause... of what happened..."

"Look," Said Draco soundly, "Don't talk to me about it."

"But-"

"-I mean it-"

"-Your own father-"

"-Creevy-"

"-He died, Malfoy! Merlin, don't you have any remorse for him!"

"Of course I have remorse, dammit, that's why I'm locking myself up in a room all day!" Draco shouted, making Colin go very quiet. "I'm hoping it doesn't happen to my Mum next! Or-"

"-Or Hermione." Colin finished. Soon he wished he hadn't finished because Draco looked as if he were on the verge of killing or crying.

"I was going to say someone else -but heck. -What's another mudblood on this earth?" He sighed.

"I know that's not the way you feel about her." Colin said. "I might be a little on the -fruity- side of things, but I can tell caring a mile away -and YOU, Draco Malfoy, care about her very much."

"Fuck off, I don't have time for this little 'bonding moment'," Sneered Draco, but Colin blocked the door before he got through.

"I'm not done, Malfoy. -Don't you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Your Dad-"

"-Shut it-"

"-Malfoy, we all need to talk about death-"

"-I don't-"

"-YES YOU DO." Colin said with persistence. "If you bottle it all up inside... it'll cause wrinkles!"

"... Really?"

"Er... sure!"

Draco looked very frightened. "Fine. We'll talk about it -but only for a minute -Then you'll ever forget that you ever talked to me." They both sat down across from each other. A long pause filled the room. "... Well?"

"Well," Colin said, "He died in Azkaban. How do you feel about the fact that you never got to say good-bye to him?"

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Draco said, but Colin shoved him back down in his seat.

"Just say it. -It hurt."

"I-..."

"It hurt, didn't it?"

"... Yes."

"And you're afraid Hermione's gonna die."

"Now you're pushing it."

"Come on, just say it."

" 'It.' "

"Malfoy! You're never going to get anywhere in life if you don't admit to being scared!" Colin shouted.

"I'm not scared."

"Then why were you-"

"-Praying?" Draco finished. "I wasn't..."

"I was going to say why were you twitching. -YOU were PRAYING? I knew it! You DO love her!"

"Shit." Draco stood up from his seat and grabbed his book bag, slipping the book inside. "I told you to fuck off, and I mean it." With a scurry, Draco hurried out of the room, his face slightly pink and his heart pounding once more.


	19. You Can Always Afford More!

**SO sorry about the lateness of this update! School and my play had me going up the wall! Sorry its so short, too, but I promise this is not the end! We've got a few more secrets to uncurl...**

**Amy**

* * *

The day had come that Draco had dreaded since the news of a family death; the day of the funeral. If it wasn't enough that his only father in which he could truly stand was dead, the fact that his mother had arrived at Hogwarts drunken on brandy and wine was enough to make the mood cold and dreary. With Hermione slowly getting worse day by day, and Potter lying as still as a pin all day long, Draco couldn't really be his normal peppy self. He wished he could just die and get it over with... no, he wished he hadn't raped her.

He sneered when his mother came and picked him up, and his nose twitched when he arrived at the graveyard grounds. Exiting his carriage, he approached the grave with a swiftness his father had given him in his genes, leaving his mother to fend for herself. Draco didn't bother to say hello or give a passing glance to any of the many Death Eaters surrounding him in black, nor did he shed a tear as he sat down in the front of the lawn chairs, ready for the ceremony.

It started out slaggy, and the eulogy his mother gave was rather boring. But when it came down to the viewing of the coffin to say final farewells... he thought about it for a moment; thought about saying good-bye to his father and seeing the dead corpse. When it came down to it, however, Draco felt cowardly as he sat with his hands in his lap. Unable to speak. Unable to move.

Someone patted him on the back, and he jumped to see a face he did not expect. "What do you want?" He sneered at Peter Petigrew.

"_He_ told me to give you this." Said Wormtail quietly, placing a piece of folded parchment in Draco's hand, "He told me to se-send his best regards." And with that Wormtail was gone, his hood drawn over his head as he walked up to the coffin only a moment. Draco eyed him softly with a piercing stare before opening the note in his hands. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before reading silently to himself. When he was done he stood up, a mixed emotional look on his face, and strode over to Narcissa Malfoy. She was comforting a friend.

"Mum, can I talk to you a moment?" He asked, refusing to look over at the coffin next to him.

"Oh, dear," Narcissa hiccuped, "Mummy's busy, puppet."

"Mum, this is kind of important." Draco said more sternly. Narcissa's face turned serious as she excused herself from the crowd surrounding them. When they were out of earshot, Draco said, "The Dark Lord... he..."

"Yes, I (hiccup) am quite aware of _him_." She said, almost as if she weren't drunk at all. "Now that Lucius is dead, he feels we should be... (hiccup) more gracious for his 'hospitality' towards our family all these years. I told him it was a bunch of rubbish. What I say is this; if he wants to stake out a Death Eater retreat in our mansion, he's got another thing coming to him."

"But.. Mum... he said-"

"I don't care what _he_ said!" Narcissa said at once. "He's no friend of mine anymore!"

"Cissy," Draco whispered, "You're calling attention to us." He sighed. "At least Father didn't GIVE him the mansion..."

"O-Oh... about that." Narcissa wrung her hands, glancing around. "Your father... your father was a very VERY honorable man... and a big follower of him, mind you... well, there's no easy way to say this, Draco, but... he didn't leave us the mansion."

Draco's face was hard to read.

"What?"

"And... and he didn't leave us the money, either."

"WHAT?"

"Somehow he made a deal with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... and... well, puppet... how do you feel about living with a few more friends for Christmas?"

"MUM!"

"Now who's calling attention (hiccup) to themselves?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Now, the Dark Lord IS being generous. He IS letting us stay with him in his mansion..."

"OUR mansion! Mother, how could this happen?"

"I suppose Lucius felt he owed it to the Dark Lord... after deserting him years ago and all." Narcissa shrugged, before bursting out into tears. "Oh, Draco! No home! No life! What will we do?" She fell into his arms, sobbing. "Why did I have to marry su-such an idiotic husband?"

"No money whatsoever?"

"None!"

"Not even a _little_ bit?"

"Draco!"

"Alright! Okay!"

Draco went back to Hogwarts feeling like, to say the best possible way, shit. Pure and utter shit. Not only did he not have a home to go back to without seeing Death Eaters, but he had not a cent of money to his name anymore. Surely this wasn't happening to him. Hermione was deathly sick, Draco himself was a rapist, and now this?

The first thing he did when he got to Hogwarts was go to his room. He sat on his bed, contemplating a way to push himself out the window when a knock came on the door. "Go away."

"Malfoy! Come on! Its urgent!" A screaming Colin's voice said through the door.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"But Malfoy! We know what's wrong with Harry and Hermione!"

"... come in."

Colin whipped through the door as fast as lighting. "Malfoy-"

"-Go on. Tell me. Its my fault, right?"

"Wha-What?"

"Because I messed with the fabric of time and space going back in time to find out who raped Hermione I damaged not only her memory but caused her and Potter to get deathly ill."

"What kind of fantasy land are you living in?" Colin asked, sitting across from Draco on another bed. "Did you have a bad dream? Harry and Hermione are sick because of a bug."

"Look, I don't think a flu would make them-"

"Not that kind of bug. THIS kind." Colin pulled out a small vile from his robes. Inside the vile was a spider-looking thing with pinchers. It was no bigger than a small toe nail, and it was as flat as an iron. "Its a gillitamp. Comes from gilliweeds that are imported. Deadly poisonous. It sticks under the skin like a parasite, and sucks the life out of you. Must have come from the last shipment Snape received." Colin placed the vile back into his robes. "Gees, you don't look so good."

"You never have," Draco growled, setting his head on his pillow. "So..."

"She's fine. In fact, she's been asking for you."

"Still?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Its just - wait. I'm not going to spill my life secrets out to a pathetic Gryffindor." Draco picked the pillow up and threw it at Colin. "And I assume Golden Boy's good too?"

"Better than ever!"

"Damn."

"Can I have one of these?" Colin asked, picking up a chocolate frog from the desk next to Draco. "My mum never lets me have these. Says they're too expensive."

"Get your grimy paws off."

"Why? You can always afford more."

Draco flinched.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You say Hermione's okay?" Draco changed the subject.

"Right as rain."

"Then I'll be visiting her." He stood up without a second look at Colin. "And if you touch another one of my candies I WILL strangle you." He grabbed the frog out of Colin's hand and threw it at him, before leaving the Slytherin dorms. Up a flight of stairs and two hallways and secret passageways later, he made it to the infirmary. He stopped by a mirror once to make sure his hair looked all right, flexed a few muscles, before opening the doors to the Hospital. He placed a sneer on his face as he entered, but that wasn't enough for the next thing that happened.

"Draco!" He was gripped in a deadly tight hug by a feminine body with brown curls on her head and brown eyes gleaming up at him. "Oh, its so good to see you!"

"I know, I must be dashing from your point of view... from everyone's point of view actually," Said Draco, and he couldn't hide the slight smirk that trailed onto his lips. His eyes met with Potter's. Guilt shrouded his mind, though he would not show THAT. "What are you staring at Potter? Hoping I'll be in Hell soon too?" He knew Potter probably didn't understand, but he didn't care either. "Come on, Granger. Lets go somewhere where there's a little less POTTER stinking up the room." He too Hermione's hand with a smirk and led her out the door.

There were two things going through his mind at the moment; one: she was okay. Two: He was going to have to tell her. Then a third thing popped in his mind. Lie through his teeth.

* * *

**Again, don't forget to REVIEW! It makes an author feel good knowing she did a good job!**

**Amy**

**AKA **

**RootbeerFloat**


	20. Guilt or Love?

Draco felt guilty about the entire episode, the fact that Granger had lost her memory, and the fact that he couldn't tell her the truth. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to make it up to her. In his mind, if he made it up to her, he would make things right, even if she didn't know what he was doing. So that day he took her down to the Great Hall and had her sit down with him at the Slytherin table.

"Don't tell anyone I let you do this." He said, smirking a little as he sat across from her. They both picked up a cup of hot chocolate off of the table. "My friends would never let me live it down, you know."

"I know." She said, smiling a little. Draco looked down to the table, up to Hermione, down to the table again, before resting his eyes on the fireplace across the large room.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Hmm?" Draco asked, averting his gaze to her. "Oh. Uh... thank you. Don't mention it. Really. He was nothing but a jerk anyways." He didn't even leave Draco any money! Again, he stared at the fireplace. "I..." He tried to say the words, but they wouldn't come out. She tilted her head slightly, and this made him frown as he concentrated more at the fireplace. "I... umm... want to tell you something... but its hard." He gripped his hot chocolate cup harder.

"Well... whatever it is, you can tell me." She said. "I promise I wont judge."

"Who said you were going to judge?" Draco snapped. "Do you plan to?" He felt so guilty the guilt was making him irritable.

"No, I..."

"Because, you know, just cause I was worried about you doesn't, like, mean that I'm, you know, soft or anything or hiding anything." He mumbled out the words before he knew what he had said, and after acting like a complete prat, he looked down into his mug of chocolate.

"Oh." Hermione glanced down into her cup as well. "That's nice." There was a pause. "You worried about me?"

Draco looked up at her. "... Yeah. I did." He took a sip from his mug. "I... erm... I thought you getting sick was... was... my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?" Hermione asked, glancing up at him. When he didn't answer, she asked again. "Why would it be your fault, Draco? You'd never hurt me." This caused a giant pang in Draco's stomach.

"Well... it wasn't my fault. But I thought it was." He bowed his head in shame. "Hermione... I can't believe I'm saying this... but you're better than me. And you deserve more than me insulting you and snapping at you all the time." He chugged down the rest of the hot chocolate. "So I'm going to work at it."

"What brought this on?" Hermione questioned.

Draco wanted to answer 'guilt.' Instead, he said, "I... um... you know, after all we've gone through these last few weeks I... I thought it'd be... good... bonding between houses." He nodded, but it wasn't enough to convince himself, let alone her.

"What's the real reason." It was more of a command than a question.

Draco sighed. "Look, I just feel guilty, okay?" He didn't feel like he had to go on, but Hermione did.

"Guilty about what?"

"Look, what is this? 20 Questions? I just feel guilty about all that I've put you through, alright?" He stood up. "But if you don't want me to stop insulting you all the time..."

"No, no. I... I like the idea." Hermione nodded, and Draco sat back down. "I won't mention it anymore, I promise." She placed her hand on top of his. "I want us to get along."

"Me to." He smiled a genuine smile for once. He noticed what he had done, though, and changed it quickly to a smirk.

Over the next few days, Draco and Hermione did almost everything together. Hermione taught Draco a few new words out of her dictionary (like philander and seraphic), and Draco took her down to the Slytherin dorms where they played wizard chess and collaborated little drawings of Crabbe and Goyle in tutus. Sure, it was all a little childish, but the bonding they did was something more amazing than anything else. Every time they'd walk by Potter, Draco would be sure to grab Hermione's hand and look challenging. Madam Pomfrey didn't like the idea of Harry going back to the Weasleys so soon, so Draco had to put up with Golden-Boy the rest of the break.

The night before the last day of vacation, the two fell asleep on the Gryffindor common room sofa. Hermione was lying softly against Draco's chest, him leaned back against the arm rest. Harry walked in on the two at three in the morning. It took him a moment to rub his eyes and put on his glasses, but when he realized that what he was seeing was not a mirage, he shook his head and woke Hermione up.

"Wha...?" She asked, but Harry put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Shh, Herms. Can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded reluctantly, and he helped her up without disturbing Malfoy. They walked over to the other side of the room, and Harry started in. "Look, Hermione, I know you've been through a lot..." He yawned. "But don't you think you're clinging to Malfoy just a little too much?"

"What d'you mean?"

Harry sighed. "It's Malfoy, Hermione. I know you don't remember who he was before your accident, but I can tell you he wasn't this... humble. He was a bad man, Hermione. His father, before he died, was in Azkaban. Do you know what that is?"

"A wizard prison, right?"

"Right. Azkaban is for the lowest of the lows. The murderers and crooks, just like Lucius Malfoy. He was a Death Eater." Hermione looked confused. "A follower of the Dark Lord?" Hermione still looked confused. "Don't tell me that prat hasn't told you a thing about Voldemort." Hermione shook her head. "That little..." Harry got a giant sneer on his face. "Well, Voldemort's a bad man, and Malfoy's father worked for him. I don't think anyone's told you this, Hermione, but we're at war here. Voldemort killed people... innocent people. People who wanted nothing more than to raise their son in peace." Harry clenched his jaw. "And I'm on the good side. You were on the good side. Ron was too. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, they were on the bad side... and I'd watch my back if I were you, Herms. Draco's most likely not on the good side." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, Herms. You're my best friend. I just don't want to see you hurt. I know you don't remember a thing about me, but I remember you. And I know you're better than him." He motioned to Draco, asleep. "Just be careful."

Harry then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "G'night, Herms." He then retreated up his staircase and back into the boys' dorms, leaving Hermione alone in the dark.

-The next morning...-

Draco awoke in the morning after a very explicit dream that didn't help his guilty conscience much, but no Hermione was in sight. He shrugged off his weary tiredness and sat up on the sofa to find a set of green eyes staring at him.

"Potter?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to focus.

"G'moring, Malfoy." Potter answered, though it wasn't very pleasant in the least. "If you're looking for Hermione, she left."

"No shit." Draco yawned. "D'you know where to?"

"Nope."

Draco got up from the sofa and followed Potter out of the dorms without another word. Potter went in the direction of the Great Hall, and Draco went in the direction of the library. Sure enough, he found her in the restricted section of the library. The librarian wouldn't let him in, however, because he didn't have a pass.

"Look... That girl over there is under my supervision for this winter break." Draco tried to explain. "And if I don't get to her, she could run a muck on the school."

"That's Hermione Granger." The librarian said. "She would NEVER run a muck."

"You do know that she lost her memory recently, right?" Draco asked. "That she has no idea who she is." The librarian looked from Hermione to Draco.

"I thought that was just a rumor."

"Don't get out much, do you?" Draco smirked, which put the librarian off. "Look, just let me in so I can get her and take her back to Madam Pomfrey, okay?"

"Very well." The librarian nodded. "But you better be out of there in two shakes of a dragon's tail, otherwise I'll call Filch." Draco gave the lady a wave of thanks and entered the restricted section in haste. When he found Hermione she was stooped over a book, much like the old Hermione. "Hey." He said, trying to see what she was reading.

"Hi." She said, though the air in her voice was nothing short of rude. Draco looked very confused. Why was she all of a sudden putting him off? "Tell me something..." She continued. "Did you purposely not tell me about the war?" This caused an icy chill to set upon the room.

"What?" He asked, as his voice boomed through the library.

"You heard me. Why didn't you tell me about Voldemort? About the Death Eaters? About Harry Potter and his quest to save all of humanity?" She picked up the book in her arms. "I've been reading, Draco."

"That can't be good."

"And I've learned all about Harry Potter. He's not a bad man, as you've made him out to be. If anybody is the bad man here, its you." She glared at him. "Are you a Death Eater, Draco?"

"What?" Draco sounded insulted. "Excuse me?"

"Harry said that your father was one."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes. He said that he followed He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

"Wait. So you're going to judge me based on what my father did?" Draco crossed his arms in vain. "How dare you, you little muggle-born scum. You're going to listen to Potter, who really is just a poster child for hope. I can't believe you... you actually... I just... argh!" He kicked the side of a shelf, causing it to sway dangerously. "So Potter got to you, did he? Figures. Figures you'd be nothing more than just a little bookworm who'd believe anything she reads."

"You didn't answer me."

"Look on my arm, Hermione! Does it look like I have a giant tattoo with a Death Eater symbol on it? Or did you even read that far?" He lifted up his shirt sleeve to prove his point. On his arm was nothing. "Did Potter forget to mention to you that if you follow Voldemort you have one of those tattoos on your arms? Did he forget to mention that my father was a decent man who was only doing what he thought was right? And did he even mention that I'm not my father?" He pushed his sleeve down. "No, I'm not a follower of the Dark Lord. He took everything I had -everything I thought was precious." He took the book out of her hand and put it back on the shelf. "I no longer have money. I no longer have a place to live. This is my home for a while... and when I graduate..." He shook his head. "So go on, believe Potter. Voldemort now owns my house, my money, and my mum. But he doesn't own me."

Draco scratched his head in realization. Without another word, he picked up Hermione's book bag that was sitting on the floor, handed it to her, and began to walk out of the restricted section. "Draco...!" Hermione followed him out and all the way to the Slytherin dorms. "Draco, please. I... I'm sorry. I didn't--"

"Oh yes, you meant to." Draco snapped at her, as she followed him into the common room. "You meant it." He sat down on the sofa and rubbed his head with his hands.

"Okay, I did." She confessed, sitting down next to him. "But I didn't know... you had a lot of points against you..."

"Whatever, Granger. I thought we could actually get along, but I guess I was wrong."

"No, no. Please, I'm sorry... I am." She cuddled into his chest, but he didn't react back. "It's just that... after reading about Harry and all..."

"Memories came back?"

She looked up at him. "How'd you know?"

"Just figured so." Draco became uneasy, hoping that other certain memories would not come up. "Look, Granger, I won't lie. I was supposed to be a Death Eater. But when the time came for me to become one I..." He drifted off.

"You...?"

"I... didn't pass the test." He looked down to the floor. "That's why my father died. That's why Voldemort owns my mum."

"You mean..." Hermione thought for a moment. "Your father's death... wasn't a suicide?"

"It was a murder." Draco nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, Draco..." Hermione hugged Draco very close now, kissing him lightly on the neck every few seconds. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I just... oh, I'm sorry..." Draco took in a very deep breath, and exhaled just as deep.

"You didn't know. I'd hate me too." _Especially for what I've done to you... _Draco closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa as Hermione continued to softly kiss his neck, right at the spot where he liked it most. "Mmm... Granger, you better stop it... I'm serious... you're pushing it..." And when she continued to push her limits, his hands had a mind of their own. First, they traveled to her sides, and then to her thighs. This must have been a good thing, he assumed, because she moved her legs around so that she straddled him, and began nibbling on his ear. "Oh, not the ea-- oh, Merlin..." Obviously, the ear was a very sensitive spot to Draco. "Oh, fuck, Granger... so you're all grown up now, huh?" He bit his lip when she nipped his earlobe.

"What do you think?" She whispered in his ear.

"I think it would be fun to find out." He grabbed her ass playfully.

"I agree." She drew a line with her tongue from his ear to his lips before giving him a soft, tender kiss.

"I feel like you just called my bluff at a poker game." Draco raised an eyebrow, pulling back slightly.

"Well then, you shouldn't bluff, now should you?" Hermione gave him a very lustful look that made Draco become very aroused. But Hermione didn't stop from there. Her hands were busy moving to his belt buckle, little fingers wrapping around the leather buckle, and in one quick movement, she had it undone and slipped off his waist. Draco found it ultimately a turn on, but had to ask. "What brought this on?" He took the belt from her hands.

She gave him a very sensuous kiss. "You want this, don't you?" She guided his hands to the bottom of her shirt.

"Well, yeah, but... I never counted on you saying yes." Draco admitted, and slowly lifted her shirt over her head and cast it to the side with reckless abandon. His eyes set on her breasts, hidden beneath a lacy blue bra. He wanted to rip every inch of her clothing off... to just take her right there. But the guilt from the rape made him do differently. Instead, he gave out a tremendous sigh and said, "Wow, for once in my life I'm going to have to say I can't do this." He looked up at the gorgeous brunette sitting on his lap who was craving him as much as he was craving her.

"Why?" Hermione asked, traveling her fingers down his chest, before lifting up his shirt over his head. He didn't object. "Why can't you?"

"It's not right, Hermione. I - you - we can't do this." He made a motion to move, but she sat him back down with a firm grip on his shoulder, still straddling him.

"Why not?" She sounded frustrated.

"Because it wouldn't be right. I-I'd be taking advantage of someone who can't remember who they are." He tried to cross his arms, but she grabbed one of his hands and set it on her right breast. Knowing he couldn't resist a temptation like that, he massaged her breast and closed his eyes, before catching himself and opening his eyes back up. "It wouldn't be right," He sounded as if he were trying to convince himself, "if you knew what I put you through before--"

"I don't care." Hermione cut him off as she put a finger to his lips. "I want you now, Draco. I don't care what you did to me before. I want you now." The intensity in her eyes overwhelmed him, causing him to lean up and capture her in an alluring lip-lock. Before he knew it, Hermione on top of him again, her bra across the room on the floor. He trailed light, sensual kisses down her neck before he reached his destination; her breasts. He cupped one with one hand and sucked on the other. His lips enclosed around her nipple as he sucked, flicking his tongue every now and again to make her moan. And moan she did. First it was a slight gasp. Then when he cupped her breast harder, she gave out a soft purr. He alternated breasts, and this made Hermione arch her back. Nothing, in his opinion, was better than turning a girl on to the point that her nipples were hard even in a smothering hot room. And she had perfectly round, hard nipples.

"Mmm... Draco, please..." Hermione gasped. "Please..." Draco knew what that please was, and he grabbed her hands to undo his zipper. She looked a little taken aback, but he helped her as she undid his button and then slid his zipper down. Draco did the rest, un-tucking and letting his cock feel the cold air outside of his pants. Hermione looked down, blushed, and looked away. "What's the matter, Granger?" He asked, trailing his hand under her skirt. "Want that inside of you?" He slid a finger underneath her panties and felt just how aroused she was. She gasped as he inserted a finger inside of her, and he was pleased at how easily it went in. She was very turned on. "Hmm?" He thrust the finger inside of her again. "Want that big cock in you?"

"Draco..." She closed her eyes, shuddering as he repeated his motions again and again, adding another finger in the mix. "God..."

"Yeah?" He whispered, leaning up to touch her ear with his breath. "Do you?"

"Yes." She murmured back. "God, yes." That was enough for Draco. He slipped his fingers out of her and licked them clean before saying, "Hang on." He searched around in his pockets for something - it was a condom. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. "What? I'm always prepared." It took him a few moments to get the condom on, but after he did he positioned her above him. He steadied himself with one hand, and with the other he moved her panties to the side to make room for him. She gave a slight intake of breath when he began to insert himself inside of her. Draco could feel how hot and ready she was, and his senses went wild when he moved her down and was all the way inside of her. Hermione only gave one slight sign of pain, but it went away when he grabbed her hips and moved her just the right way, slightly up and forward. They exchanged lustful glances as he leaned back and positioned her all the way on top. Hermione ran her fingers up his chest, closing her eyes when he rolled her hips again. "Mmmh..."

And so they rode each other in the Slytherin dorms, on the last day of winter break, in a very open part of the campus. At any moment a fellow Slytherin could walk in on Draco and Hermione, and to Draco that fact made everything more exciting. He especially enjoyed the way she arched her back whenever he thrust hard inside of her, exposing her breasts from underneath her hair. He could tell she enjoyed raking her fingers along his chest and stomach, because she did it quite often, sometimes leaving nail marks. His skin was just about raw when they began to fuck in earnest. "Whoa... slow down..." He said, feeling himself almost release. He caught himself in time, though, and relaxed. "Okay. Who's up for a new position?"

"Was there something the matter with this one?" Hermione panted out.

"Nothing. That's the issue." He said, wanting to make the sex last. He pulled out of her and they both sat up on the couch, sweat dripping off their cheeks. He thought a moment, before a devilish idea came into his mind. "Take off the rest of your clothes and stand over near the armrest." Hermione gave him a raised eyebrow, but did what she was told and slipped off the rest of her clothing. Draco became hard again when he witnessed it, and discarded his clothing in an instant. "Wow, Granger, did anyone tell you that you have quite a sultry body?" He could tell Hermione was slightly uneasy, but he promised to make it well worth her while. "Turn around and face the armrest, okay?" He asked. Hermione reluctantly did what she was told. "Alright, see the belt on the sofa? Lean over the sofa and get it."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"But it's a belt. I--"

"Just do it."

And so she did. Trusting him, she leaned over the sofa and extended her arm for the belt. What happened next she did not expect. She suddenly felt two hands on her waist and someone VERY close to her. Nervously, she picked up the belt and handed it to him. He grabbed it up with one of his hands and kept a firm grip on her with the other. "Trust me?" he asked. She looked back to him, but he just gave her a look that made her blush, and she nodded. "Spread your legs." She did. Draco smirked one of his famous smirks and pressed into her, causing her to lean more on the sofa as a new wave of pleasure washed over her. It was an amazing feeling she had never... Draco was good.

He easily made the process ten times more exciting with this position. He rode into her hard, knowing he was hitting just the right spot because she started to moan quietly. "You like that?" He asked, taking this one painfully slow, then quick. It was frustrating and exciting, and Hermione's head arched back a little. "Hmm?" He moved hard when he said this. "Yes?" She gave a tremendous gasp. He took the belt in his hand and gave her ass a slight smack with it. Hermione bit her lip and held back a scream.

He grabbed her hips relentlessly as he smacked her ass harder with the belt, making her arms almost collapse as she tried to hold it together. The were now definitely fucking each other hard, and Draco could feel the intensity. He leaned over and pressed his stomach to her back, taking the hand that had once held the belt (now discarded to the floor) and grabbing her breasts with it. She sighed, then gasped, then screamed. Hard. Rough. More. Softer. Faster. Harder. "Yes... God... uh..mmmhn... Draco..." Now Draco could sense the fact that Hermione was about to peak, and he kept a steady rhythm, wanting it so bad... When she came, Hermione's back arched and she gave a tremendous moan. Draco smirked happily to himself. "Oh, someone just came, didn't she?"

"Shut... up..." Hermione panted out. He sped down on his thrusts, because he wanted her to feel the orgasm to its full content. It was all about the in-the-moment feeling. When she finally quit gasping for breath, he leaned over and whispered, "My turn." And he began fucking her hard again, rough, passionate. It wasn't long before Hermione came again and Draco soon afterwards. They both collapsed on the sofa, Draco on top of Hermione, sweat dripping as skin touched skin. It was perfect, in Draco's mind. He pulled out of her and they both sat up on the sofa, shaking from the afterglow. It took him a few moments, but Draco took the condom off and discarded it in the trash can before grabbing up his pants from his ankles. Hermione still halfway laid on the couch, her breath shallow and in ecstasy. After Draco put his pants back on, he stood back and stared at the sight before him.

"Mmm," He said, "Now that's a fucktasmic sight." Hermione glanced up at him and tried to cover herself up. Draco laughed and gave her clothes back. She was shaking so much it took her a few moments to get her clothes fully back on. "How many times did you come?" He asked, smirking.

"I told you to shut up." She said as she blushed, though her eyes were laughing. Draco reached down to pick up his shirt when a laugh was heard and two boys came in with a box in each of their arms.

"Wow, we really scored today," One said, catching Draco and Hermione off guard. "The house elves didn't even know what hit 'em." Hermione glanced up at Draco, who gave her a look like 'damn, that was close.'

"Whatcha got, boys?" Draco enquired as he tried to inconspicuously put his shirt back on. His voice sounded interested enough, but his eyes were searching around for his belt. Hermione reached over and got it, poked him, and handed him the belt.

"We've got two dozen chocolate cupcakes and nine mini-cakes." The other boy explained. "Want one?"

"Well, I do work up an appetite." Draco smirked, winking at Hermione. He grabbed two cupcakes out of the box and said, "Go on. I'm not stopping you." The boys preceded to the boys' dorms, laughing and high-fiving each other. "Here." Draco handed one to Hermione. He sat down with her on the sofa and laughed. "Wow... that was close."

"You're telling me." Hermione said, looking rather embarrassed. She took a bite out of the cupcake. "... Thank you."

"For what?" Draco asked. "The sex or the cupcakes?" They both laughed. Hermione leaned over and gave him a very soft kiss on the cheek.

"For everything." They exchanged interesting glances at each other that said more than words could ever say, and he put his free hand around her.

"So... um..." He began. "I..."

"You don't have to say anything." Hermione said, looking down in her lap. "I already know."

"Know what?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you did this just for fun..."

"... Well, yeah it was fun..." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Does that make me a bad person?" She asked.

"Why would it?" He blinked.

"Because... I read that people who... um..."

"Have sex..."

"Yeah. That people who- do that- do it because they're in a relationship..."

"Granger, do you know what friends with benefits are?"

"Friends with benefits?"

"Its people who are friends who do it just for fun." He explained. "Now, you're a friend, are you not?" He looked as if he were trying to convince himself as well.

"Well, yes..."

"Then no. You're not a bad person." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're an F.W.B. Friends with benefits."

"But I..." She shook her head. "I don't want to be a friend with benefits, Draco. You... we... what we just did... I lo--"

"I love you, too." He took a bite out of his cupcake as he leaned back on the sofa. "I love you, too."


	21. Nail Pollish

The next day was the start of classes, and much to everyone's shock, Dumbledore had decided to allow Hermione to start classes back up. It was a big stretch, considering almost over a month ago, Hermione could barely speak or comprehend anything. But he was convinced after her broad range of vocabulary and ways of learning, she would be back to herself in no time. Draco still wasn't too convinced, and apparently Harry wasn't either, but when they tried to speak up Dumbledore only raised his hand and asked them not to contradict his decision.

"But I don't understand magic." Hermione had stated, still slightly in the afterglow of her episode with Draco. Dumbledore insisted that she start back up so she wouldn't lose her magical ability completely.

"You'll do fine, Hermione, you always do." Dumbledore had given her a reassuring smile.

"But I don't know who I am." She had insisted. "I don't know what I always do."

"That just makes it more exciting. You can sit in the back and observe, at the least. Perhaps something you hear will jog your memory."

And so she walked into Greenhouse with Harry and Ron, her book bag over her shoulder and her pride on her sleeve. Draco also had this class, and he walked in with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's and Hermione's eyes met from across the room, but they both looked away quickly.

"Welcome back, seventh years!" Said Professor Sprout as she stepped in the greenhouse with a large box of dragon-hide gloves. "I hope you had a happy Christmas break. Well, gather round and grab a pair of gloves, because today we're going to observe Sugar-Thistles."

"Sugar-Thistles?" Asked Pansy, crossing her arms. "Those little brutes? Can't we find something more... challenging?"

"Sugar-Thistles will actually destroy an entire garden, Ms. Parkinson. They've been known to uproot an entire garden and ruin crops for farmers. They were actually the main cause for famines throughout history." Pansy rolled her eyes and grabbed up a pair of gloves out of the box as Sprout walked across the room. Hermione looked uneasy when she took her gloves, and Draco looked at his pair as if they were the most putrid things on earth.

"Now... Mr. Weasley, would you mind coming up here? Chop, chop! I haven't got all day."

Ron gulped and reluctantly took his place at the front of the class. Everyone seemed to gather around, except Pansy, Hermione, and Draco. The three seemed to have their own reasons for not wanting to witness the event. Draco tried to act nonchalant when he met eyes with Hermione again, but all he ended up doing was looking like a jerk. Pansy had taken off her gloves and was now examining her fingernails with bemused interest. Hermione still tried to get his attention, and this time succeeded. Draco looked into her eyes and asked in a hushed tone, "What?"

"Nothing." She said, blushing and turning her head straight forward. Draco knew what she was feeling... that hunger of wanting attention from someone she loved. He felt the same way, but he couldn't just let his guards down here in class. He had a reputation to uphold, after all, even if it was a sham by now. She looked back at him, and he quickly looked away.

"Draco..." Pansy said, now filing her nails with a nail file she had gotten from her pockets. "Tell me... does a girl look prettier with red nail polish, or green?"

"If it's on you, neither." Draco smirked, and this caused Hermione to cover her hands to stifle her laughs. Pansy glared at Draco and then to Hermione.

"Oh, think that's funny, do you?" She sneered. "Think that's bloody brilliant?"

"Ghastly." Hermione laughed, recalling one of the firsts words Draco had taught her. Draco himself couldn't hold back a laugh this time.

"Oh, not you too!" Pansy looked to Draco. She stuck her nose up in the air and retreated to the front of the class next to Blaise. Draco and Hermione exchanged eye contact and broke into full, quiet laughter. He smirked and whispered in her ear, "That was a good one."

Harry watched from across the room and poked Ron, who had a Sugar-Thistle attached to the end of his finger on his glove. "Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"Malfoy and Hermione... they're getting along..."

"It's odd." Ron agreed. "But my opinion is if she wants to hang around with a stuck up, idiotic prick, then let her." He shook his hand to try to get the beast to let go of him, but it wouldn't.

"Ron, you don't believe that..."

"No, but it's worth a shot..." Ron said, looking slightly put off. "I don't like it, either, Harry, but what can we do?"

"I guess nothing for now." Harry agreed. "Just watch out for her, I guess." Harry had the odd feeling of ripping Malfoy's guts out through his throat, but thought better of it.

"Alright, seventh years! All who don't have partners grab one and pull a Sugar Thistle out of the barrel over here. Tell me coloring, how many nubs they have, and what parts of the plants they eat."

"Hermione, you can pair with me." Said Neville Longbottom. "I'm Neville. You and I were good friends. You used to help me with my homework." Hermione eyed Neville and nodded her head slowly.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Meet me outside after class." Draco whispered, and brushed his hand down her arm before walking over and pairing with Goyle. The entire rest of the class hour Draco and Hermione looked at each other an accumulation of ten times, each one with a wink or a smile. She seemed a little uneasy with the Sugar-Thistle, but Neville coaxed her through most of it. When the bell rang, Hermione gathered up her books and handed her first paper to Sprout, who seemed very proud. Draco followed close behind Hermione, pushing Harry and Ron out of the way in the process. Hermione hung around outside the greenhouse, and when Draco found her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her around to the unseen part of the greenhouse. Then he pulled her close to him and gave her a long, sensuous kiss. Hermione's heart fluttered.

"Damn, that was hard." He said when he broke the kiss.

"What? Kissing me?"

"No. Waiting all that time in class and not being able to kiss you." He brushed her hair out of her face.

"You seemed pretty breezy in there for a while..."

"I have a reputation to keep up, Hermione. I thought you knew that." He smiled, but she didn't. Instead she moved out of his touch and shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing." She said, pulling her book bag up on her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Draco." She walked away from him with a glare stuck on her face. Draco stood there for a few moments, almost in shock. What had just happened?

"Got shot down, did you?" Pansy giggled, coming out from her hidden spot behind a tree nearby.

"But why?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Draco. Not even you could be that daft." She stared at him. "Okay. Maybe you could."

"What'd I do?"

" _'I have a reputation to keep up!'_ " Pansy mocked, waving her hands in the air. "Ooh, look at me! I'm Draco Malfoy and I've got to keep up a bloody reputation and I don't care what my girlfriend thinks!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Draco said, not sure how he liked that sentence.

"Funny. It sure looks like you two are going out." Pansy shook her head. "Of course, not everyone who fucks in the Slytherin dorms is going out. On a sofa no less."

"How - How'd you know about that?" Draco was thrown for a loop.

"Oh, I have my ways of knowing. Everyone in Slytherin knows, Draco. We know how you fucked a mudblood." She crossed her arms. "And it makes me sick that you're toying with her emotions like this. I never liked the girl, but it's not right that you're fucking her and not dating her. F.W.B.'s are SO last season, Draco. I thought you knew this. Oh. Wait. You're poor now. You don't give a shit about fashionable tastes." She laughed, and Draco's ears turned red. "Oh yes, I know about the will your father left. I feel bad for you. Where are you going to live? You can always stay with me."

"Never. I swear on my father's grave I will never stay with you."

"Oh, what a pity." Pansy shrugged. "Here." She handed him a piece of parchment. "Read this. Its how any girl wants to be asked out." Draco took the parchment. "Do it tonight, and I promise you'll be the romantic hero on campus."

"Why are you helping me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping her. The Gryffindor password is on the bottom, left hand corner." Pansy then sauntered off.

"Pansy!" Draco called, causing her to stop a distance away. "Green nail polish. You look good in green nail polish." Pansy smiled, nodded politely, and walked away, leaving Draco to read the note to himself.

-That night... -

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were settled over their potion books, trying to get a grasp on tonight's homework. It used to be that Hermione helped the two boys, but now it was the other way around.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, biting her quill in confusion. "Dragon tongue? Eye of newt. That sound's disgusting... Surely this stuff doesn't exist?"

"Oh it does." Said a weary Ginny, stepping into the room. "I'm Ginny... Ron's sister..." She introduced herself. "I would have introduced myself sooner but I figured that since you were with Malfoy all the time I'd back off and let you realize what a prick he was."

"Oh." Hermione seemed un-interested. "Nice to meet you." She stood up and yawned. "I think I'm going to head off to bed... which way is my bed?"

"Oh yeah. You don't remember." Ginny said. "Here, I'll show you." She offered a hand out to Hermione, and she took her hand. Ginny led her up the girl's staircase and to her four-poster bed. "This one's yours." She pointed to the bottom bunk. "I have the top one above yours. - Your old clothes are still here..." She rummaged through the drawers and pulled out some flannel p.j.'s. "Here you go. Aww, they have penguins on them..." Ginny handed them to Hermione just as a tap came on their window. Ginny looked to the window and saw a gray owl perched on the edge, pecking every few seconds. "Who's sending post at this time of night?" Ginny opened the window and offered her hand out to the owl. Hermione curled back in fright. "Oh, don't be afraid. It's just an owl."

"It's big." Hermione stated. "And... big."

"And it's got a letter to you." Ginny said, taking a letter and a white rose off of the owl's extending leg. "And a rose! Wow... I envy you. Don't even remember who you are and are getting flowers..." She handed the letter and rose to Hermione, then closed the window. "Well, read it! Who's it from?" Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed and stroked the owl.

Hermione opened the letter and red out loud. "Dear Hermione... I'm sorry for the way I acted today. Actions speak louder than words, and my actions obviously weren't all that great. I'm not all that good with words, either, so I'm going to get right to the point. I sent you the white rose because I hoped it would sway you to meet me at five in the morning near the lake. I know it's early in the morning, but I'll make it well worth your while. Hope to see you there. Love... Draco." Her cheeks turned a cherry red.

"Wow..." Ginny stroked the owl's head. "You're not going to, are you?"

"Not going to what?"

"Meet him at the lake, of course!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing up the note and examining it. "It's obviously a trap or something."

"I'm not so sure..." Hermione shook her head. "I think he's sincere."

"I don't." Said Lavender Brown, who emerged from the farthest top bunk. "It's Draco Malfoy. How could he _possibly_ be sincere?"

"Lavender! People don't like other people spying on them!" Ginny glared, folding the note, which caused the owl to sway on her arm from the loss of balance.

"Well I'm not people, now am I? I'm a person." Lavender smiled.

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, a person who snogged Ron's brains out last year just to hurt Hermione, and now is trying to make up with her! And she can't even remember who you are!"

"Snogged?" Hermione asked. "That sounds painful."

"It's just another word for making-out. Except in Lavender's case you can bet she almost ate his face off with all that kissing she did." Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I'm still not talking to you, Lavender Brown."

"To tell the truth, I really don't care." Retorted Lavender, which really got a rise out of Ginny. She looked as if she were a ruffled, wet hen.

"Why would I care if she kissed Ron?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Because you and him have had a crush on each other since forever." Ginny spoke, then covered her mouth up. "Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that."

"What?" Hermione asked, startled. "Me? Like Ron? That red headed boy out there, Ron?"

"The one and only." Said Lavender.

"And why weren't you supposed to say that?" Hermione now looked even more peeved than Ginny had.

"Because... you weren't supposed to know that." Ginny flinched. "Okay, well Harry, Ron and I thought it'd be a good idea if we didn't mention anything about who you liked for a while so you could concentrate on education and remembering who you are on your own."

"And I liked Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"There was a rumor that you were shagging Harry Potter." Lavender pursed her lips. "I wish you could remember so I could find out how he was in bed." Ginny's ears turned red, as if recalling a very bad memory. "So do you remember anything like that?"

"Shagging?" Hermione was trying to find this word in her mind of vocabulary.

"It means having sex." Ginny said through clenched teeth. That one really through Hermione for a loop.

"Me? Having... sex? With Harry Potter? That Harry Potter out there? The one with the scar on his head?"

"It was just a rumor." Explained Lavender. "I thought it might be true for a while, but I asked Harry about it a few months ago, and he said all you two did was kiss. Made Ron mad, it did. Ron's had a crush on you since anyone could remember. I haven't brought up the subject since. After your rape-"

"Lavender!" Ginny squealed.

"-they kind of bonded together, worrying about you. It's almost like they forgot about the fights they used to get in over you."

"My rape." It was the first time Hermione had really given any consideration to the matter. Before, it was all about trying to understand what everyone was saying, and keeping up... but now...

_**"Oh... Ron. He and I got into a fight outside... I gave him a black eye."**_

_**"Harry! Violence is NOT the answer."**_

_**"Oh really? So I suppose I should just tickle Voldemort to death?" **_

_**"H-Haa-Harry! That ti-tickles!"**_

_**"Oh, it does? And what does that feel like, Hermione?" **_

"Lavender! That's a sensitive subject." Ginny gave a death-glare. "One I don't think Dumbledore appreciates you going in to."

"Well Dumbledore didn't rape her, now did he?" Lavender said, sitting up on her bed.

"We shouldn't even be mentioning it. It could cause psychological relapses or something."

_**"You didn't come here to be with Potter tonight, did you? You came to break up with him; that's why you kept insisting that your relationship with him would ruin his friendship with Weasley. Isn't that right? I find it so hard to believe that Blaise was after you, Weasley was after you, and Potter was after you. But the truth is you're not waiting for any of them tonight, are you Ms. Granger? -So I'll ask you again. Who were you waiting for tonight?"**_

_**"God, stop it!" **_

_**"Go ahead and tell Potter there was someone else. Look him in the eyes and tell him."**_

"Isn't that what everyone wants?" Lavender yawned. "For her to remember? She can't remember unless she's reminded of things that are important. Sure, text books were Hermione's life, but that's not what was in her heart-"

"_**Don't tell me. - To get rid of all the mudbloods in the school? We've been through this five times, that's impossible."**_

"_**No, precious Granger, it was to tell you that I hate your putrid face. And that the bathroom on the third floor is flooded." **_

"_**You're like my own little Mrs. Norris. What was the cause of it?" **_

"-She needs to hear about her friendships and whatnot to understand who she truly is."

"Oh, and what would you know about friendships, Lavender? You couldn't know what a friend was if it came up behind you and bit you in the-"

"_**One of these days, Granger, you're going to be in debt to me. And when you're begging for me to spare you, I don't think I ought to. - Good day, mudblood." **_

"That's enough from both of you!" Hermione screamed, putting her hands over her ears and cupping her head. A tremendous headache was approaching. "Just stop it." She whispered, and a tear fell down her face. "Just stop it." She held the rose close to her. "I'm going to bed. I can't think... I'm going to bed." She climbed on her bed and snuggled under the covers.


	22. At The Lake

Draco stood nervously at the edge of the lake, rubbing his hands together from the chill. The snow had melted off about two nights ago, but the temperature had pretty much stayed the same. He was bundled underneath his school robes, a wool jacket on top of that, and a scarf for warmth around his neck. He had his wand in between his fingertips as it glowed from the Lumos spell. God, he hoped Pansy's plan would work.

He checked his watch; 4:55. Draco yawned. "If this doesn't work, God, I'm going to start praying to Satan."

"I really don't think you'd do well with fire," A timid voice said from behind him. "You might burn your hair."

Draco smiled and turned around, then he lifted his wand as if it were a candle. There stood Hermione, dressed in a long winter coat that covered her robes and ear muffs. She was breathtaking, even at 4:56 in the morning, but Draco wouldn't admit that to anyone but himself. Even with the dark circles under her eyes and the lack of attention to her hair, she still had that way of looking as if she were a natural beauty.

"Hey," He said, grinning from ear to ear, "I'm glad you showed up."

"I'm glad this wasn't some prank." She replied. "... Thank you for the rose."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I thought you'd like it." He put his hands in his pockets and shifted nervously. "So..."

"So..." She imitated and shuffled her feet. "Was there a reason for me coming out here this early in the morning?"

"Oh," Draco nodded. "Yeah, there was."

Hermione blinked. When he didn't go on, she asked, "And that reason would be...?"

"You'll see." He said, pointing his wand out in front of his face, so he could slightly gaze at the lake. Hermione walked up beside him and observed his face against the light of his wand. She nearly melted just by looking at his cut out features... the strong jaw. The perfect nose, along with those high cheek bones and steel eyes... even that white-blond hair was attractive... one didn't usually find a natural blond like that...

"I want to know now, Draco." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"I told you; you'll see." He smirked. "What happened to my owl, by the way? It didn't get back this morning."

"Ginny has it." Hermione stated, putting her hands in her coat pockets to keep her hands warm. "She didn't want to make it fly out in the cold."

"Sounds just like a Weasley," Draco growled, "Over-affectionate and under everyone else."

"Hey!" Hermione frowned. "I like every one of the Weasleys!"

"Calm down, Hermione," He rolled his eyes, "Not everyone has to have the same opinions on things."

"Right." Hermione nodded.

"Course, liking the Weasleys is hardly a step in the right direction..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione took her hands out of her pockets and put them on her hips. "From what I've heard-"

"Oh, and you believe everything you hear?" Draco shook his head. " 'Why didn't you tell me the Dark Lord existed? Why didn't you tell me about Harry Potter?' " He imitated her, bouncing around as if he were a pansy.

"Well, at least I'm not like 'Oh, woe is me! I didn't get a stupid owl back so I'm going to torment every single one of the Weasleys!' "

" '**_Ooh, pick me professor! I know the answer to EVERYTHING.' " _**

"_**That's not the way I speak. Well, at least I'm not saying, 'Daddy! I'm a spoiled brat! Buy me something or I'll scream like a girl!' " **_

"_**I don't scream like a girl... Unless it gets me something." **_

Draco began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione said, snapping back from her memories.

"This." Draco looked out to the water. "We used to argue like this all the time, you know. It was... entertaining."

"Yeah... I do know." Hermione mumbled, but Draco heard.

"More memories coming back?" He didn't look at her. He was afraid to.

"Yeah... a lot more." She didn't go into detail, which made Draco nervous.

"You... wanna talk about them?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "They're fuzzy... can barely tell whose saying what. And they're very scrambled... I can't remember anything as far as what happened in the memories... just the words that were said."

"Hmm..." Draco tried to sound un-interested, but he was far from it. He wanted to know everything from what memories were coming up to exactly what was said and if he was in a lot of them or not. He then checked his watch. "Oh, it's almost time."

"Almost time for what?" Hermione asked. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand just as he turned out the light on his wand. Everything was dark, except for the half moon above them. Just when Hermione was about to ask again, a light glowed from the center of the lake. A tiny, faint, blue light. Then another right next to it. And another. The lake was lighting up in blue glows that shimmered across the water. Up from the water appeared small, elf-like beings with buggy eyes that were about the size of your pinky.

"Water pixies. They sleep under the water." Draco explained, answering a lot of questions Hermione had in her mind. The pixies shook off the water from their wings and flew away towards the forbidden forest, leaving small, faint, blue dust on the water. Just as the last pixie set off, the sun began to rise above the water, and the blue dust glittered in the most romantic way, turning shades of blue, gold, silver, and red.

"Wow..." Hermione whispered. "Its gorgeous."

"Its not the only thing gorgeous here." His hand was squeezed tighter. They stood there like that until the sun was halfway over the trees of the forest, and then Draco said, "I brought you here to ask you something." Hermione turned her face towards him. "But, before I do, there's... there's something I've got to tell you."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "What is it?"

Draco sighed. This was going to be impossible to tell her... but he had to. Her memory was coming back, and the last thing he wanted was to be slapped in the face randomly because she all of a sudden remembered what had happened that night... "Its... about... the night you lost your memory."

There was a slight silence. "... Go on."

"I... um... you... we... see, what happened was..." He tried, but the words wouldn't come out. No matter how he put it in his mind, the words wouldn't come out. He sighed again. "I love you."

"And I love you too," Hermione said, sounding slightly put off, "What's that got to do with... that night?"

"Everything." Draco kissed her hand. "Trust me?"

"Trust you? Of course I trust you."

"Alright." Draco put his wand to his head. "I hope this explains everything..." He whispered an incantation and put her hand to his forehead. Suddenly, a sea of memories washed into her mind.

_"M-Malfoy, you don't w-want to do this." _**Hermione saw herself, her body pressed up against a wall, half naked, Draco behind her. Her body was bruised and beaten, and slightly red.**

_"And why not?"_**He whispered, traveling his fingers over her stomach. The sight was erotic and repulsing. **_"Give me one reason."_

_"B-Because... Because I did wait for you tonight. -I did wait for you to tell you how I felt."_**She could see herself trying to struggle, trying to get away.**

_"And what did you feel?"_**And now she saw him grabbing her breast, just like he had done the other night...What was this supposed to be? Some sort of joke? **_"What did you feel, Granger?" _

_"I.. don't know what I felt." _

_"I do."** He said. "**Simple, unadulterated lust. Too bad that's not the feeling I have for you. Sometimes you make me so mad..." _**And then her bra was gone, and Hermione just about screamed. What was going on? Could this possibly...?**

_**"**I loathe you." _**And off came her panties, off came his pants... Hermione wanted to stop the memory... because it was making her recall it from her own mind... the way he had kissed her that night... the way he showed up out of the blue... _"_**_Love you too, sweetheart." _**And then she was turned around and... Raped. But something didn't fit... she didn't look as if she were trying to struggle... she looked... hungry. Hungry for... **him?

The real Hermione screamed out, "Stop it! Stop it! This isn't happening!"

"It is.. It did." Draco kept her hand to his forehead.

_"Cry for me, Granger. I want to hear it. Come now, I want to hear the shrieks, Hermione."_**He thrust in her again... and again... but she didn't scream. Didn't shriek... didn't fight back. _"_**_The pain... the suffering..." _**When** **he entered her this time she bit her lower lip while biting back something else. _"_**_The unmistakable agony. -Unless that's not what you feel. No... You feel something else, don't you?"_

**And now she watched herself be fucked by Draco Malfoy... the way she screamed out in pleasure... it was just like the other night, when Draco had spanked her with his belt... She watched the way her body arched up, the way she was hungry for him. Then she watched the aftermath, where Draco was busy grabbing things up, the way her memory had tried to calm him down, the way she was shoved into the bath... **

She snapped back into focus and reality and pulled her hand away from him quickly.

"You..." She stared at him in disbelief. "You..."

"Its not what it looks like." Draco tried to explain, but he was slapped in the face. "Ouch! What the fuck..." He rubbed his cheek.

"I trusted you..." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I trusted you... so much."

"Then trust me now." He put her hand to his chest. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Hermione... But if you knew..."

"Then I wouldn't be a friend with benefits? Is that it?" She jerked her hand away. "How could you? It was you the entire time! And... And..."

"And I promise you its not the way it seems!" Draco threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I used a potion to go back in time to see who was the rapist, got mad because you and Potter were insulting me, and then I found out you were waiting for me the entire night to tell me that you love me!" His breath was becoming more rapid by the second. "And you and Potter were having this thing... and I got jealous... Ooh, and you were cheating on Weasley with Potter and saying that no one could love me! But I swear to God its not what it looks like! Because you wanted me! You were waiting for me!"

Hermione stood in disbelief. "Goodbye, Draco."

"Wait!" Draco shouted, running after her as she began to walk away. "Don't go. I swear to Merlin I love you."

"Just forget it, Draco." She said, still walking. "Please."

"No. Please. I had to... I wanted to ask you out! But I couldn't because-"

"Because you raped me and are feeling guilty about it! Oh, and not only did you rape me, you had the nerve to have sex with me after my memory was erased!" She balled her fists and stopped. "You, Draco Malfoy, are the scum of the earth. Don't ever talk to me again, do you understand? I'm not going to tell anyone because that would make ME look bad. But don't you ever speak to me again."

She turned and walked away, while Draco stood hopelessly at the edge of the lake.

_-A few weeks later-_

"So, Draco... I noticed you and Granger haven't been talking..." Said Blasé Zabini, who was working on his Astronomy homework. "Anything going on?"

"Of course not." Draco replied numbly, throwing wads of parchment at the corner trash can.

"Pansy still not talking to you?"

"After I ruined her perfect plan? Of course she's not talking to me. She told me to go to Hell yesterday... I think we've made progress."

"Why wont you tell me what's going on with you and Granger?" Blaise seemed really put-off. "This is the first time you've kept a secret like this from me. Usually you tell me what its like after sex with a random girl." Draco flinched. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Of course not." Draco threw another paper wad- this time at Blaise.

"Hey! Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about it... Gees...So... Can _I _date her?"

"Blaise!"

"Okay! Okay! It was worth a shot." Blaise rolled up his essay. "My God, Draco. You've become so prissy its hard to tell where you start and Pansy ends."

"Are you implying I've become like Pansy?" Draco sounded insulted.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm implying." Blaise challenged. Draco narrowed his eyes. "Oh, what now, Malfoy? You gonna challenge me to a wizard's duel or something?"

"I oughtta..." Draco began, but was cut off when a cheerful Pansy entered the room, her hands full of parcels. "Pansy!" Draco exclaimed. "Do you mind? We're trying to have a private conversation! And since when do you go through our mail?"

"Killing each other is hardly a private conversation - and I've gone through it ever since I first got here nearly seven years ago. Its taken you this long to notice? And they call Weasley slow..." Pansy smirked and handed Draco his mail. He took it reluctantly. "There's one in there I think you'll find exceptionally interesting..."

"You're talking to me, now is it?" Draco questioned.

"You could say that..." Pansy trailed off, handing the rest of the mail to Blaise. "Your mum says you left your favorite bunny stuffed animal at home, Blaise, and she's sending it with the next shipment of sweets in a week."

"How the bloody hell do you know this?" Blaise asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Its called 'magic', Zabini, grow a brain." And with that Pansy left the room.

Draco began rummaging through his mail. "Mum... Mum... Dark Lord... Mum... Hold the owl. What's this?" He pulled out a plain, white envelope. It read 'To Draco.' Nothing else was inscribed. "This is interesting... "

"Must be the one Pansy said you'd find _exceptionally interesting_..."

"You think!" Draco grabbed his pillow and hit Blaise in the face with it. "Wake up and smell the coffee beans, Zabini, this letter is from Granger."

"You think?"

"I know." Draco opened the envelope with haste. He first read the letter to himself, then out loud. " 'Draco...' Heh, she called me Draco... 'I regret to inform you that I'm resigning from Hogwarts in two days. The every day struggles with school and life without my memory has become too much. I want you to pick up the bracelet you gave me for Christmas -I don't want it. I'll be in the Gryffindor Common Room, packing. If you need me, the password is 'MIAC'. I shan't be going to classes anymore.' Wow, that's a lot of simple sentences..."

"Malfoy!"

"Okay, okay! I'll keep reading... where was I... ah, here. 'I shan't be going to classes anymore.' -Who in the world says 'shan't?' " Blaise gave Draco a disgusted look, so Draco kept reading. " 'I wish you the best of luck with your life -sincerely, The Mudblood...' " That one through him for a loop.

"You got her a bracelet?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise! Hermione Granger is dropping out of school AND guilt tripping me and all you can think about is what I got her for Christmas?"

"It was just a thoughtful thing, that's all..."

"I've got to stop her." Draco threw the paper to the ground.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because, you dolt, I love her!"

"Aww, Malfoy's in love..."

"Shut up and help me."

"How the hell can I help you?"

"I don't know... help me figure this out!"

"Well, first you've got to explain to me what the bloody hell I'm trying to figure out."

Draco gave a tremendous sigh, nodded, and began to tell Blaise the frightful tail that had spun over the last few months.


	23. Think Of Us

"Hermione, please, think of what you're doing..." Harry begged as Hermione started up the girl's staircase. "You can't just leave us!"

"I can and will, Harry." Hermione said sturnly. "And if you want to argue you can just come up here and do it while I'm packing."

"See, that's it. I can't." Harry said, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Its... a girls' dorm."

"Since when has that stopped anyone?"

"No, that's not it. The stairs wont let me. Its some sort of magic. Girls for some reason can go into the boys dorms, but..." He would have finished his sentence if Ron Weasley hadn't come running in through the portrail hole screaming, "Don't do it, Hermione! Don't! Think of us!"

"I am thinking of you."

"But killing yourself??"

"What are you talking about, Ronald?"

"I heard you were going to jump off the top of the tower." Ron looked around. "What? am I wrong?"

"As wrong as the sight of Goyle in a french-maid's outfit." Harry replied, "Come on, Hermione. Come down here and lets talk about it. You're our best friend!"

"I don't want to talk about it! I don't even know you! I just want to get as far away from magic as humanly possible!" And with that Hermione retreated up to her dorms to pack. Ron gave her a very rude gesture with his middle finger and sat down in the big chair near the fireplace. Harry laid down on the couch, rubbing his head from frustration.

"Did you ever notice how much she starts her sentences with 'I'? Why can't it be 'You' or at least 'I don't want to argue'?" Ron seemed put off.

"What are we going to do, Ron?"

"I don't know." Ron replied dully. "Ask her to send us a post card?"

"Ron. I'm serious."

"Well so am I. But how the bloody hell are we going to convince her to stay?" He kicked off his shoes. "Something must've happened to make her want to not stay here anymore..."

"Of course..." Harry began to make a mental image in his head. "Something must have happened... so if we find out what happened..."

"Maybe we can fix it!" Ron finished.

"That's so typical of a male persona." Entered Ginny Weasley, who was coming down the girls' staircase. " 'I've got to fix it.' " She imitated, making broad, manly gestures. "Why don't you guys consider her _feelings_ instead of just _how to fix it?_"

"Because that's not imbeded in our genes." Stated Ron. "What IS embeded is how to fix it."

"You can't just put a bandaid over a bruise and think that its going to fix it. It just covers it up and nothing gets done. Your manly way of fixing it doesn't solve anything. Trust me, I know."

"Oh, and what bruise do you have, little sis?" Ron snorted.

"Lets just say I had some big things on my plate last year, and getting over them... well - its not easy." She glanced at Harry, then averted her gaze elsewhere before exiting the common room.

"Do you think she was talking about when we dated?"

"Nah, she's probably just near that time of the month."

When Ginny got outside of the portrait hole, she was met by two Slytherins who were more than happy to find a Gryffindor. "What are you two doing here?" She asked Draco and Blaise as she put her hands on her hips. "This is the Gryffindor dorms. I don't recall you having to pass by it to go to Slytherin."

"Talks cheap, little Weasley." Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, am I supposed to be intimidated by you?" She laughed.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"She's packing."

"Well, can I see her?"

"No." Ginny said flatly. Blaise and Draco looked two one another before back to her. Blaise made a move to get to the portrait but Ginny wouldn't allow it.

"Let us in." Blaise growled.

"No. I'm not letting you in. Only I, in this little group, have the password, and you can't go in without the password."

"Its Miac." Draco smirked.

"How did you...?"

"She wants me to pick up a bracelet." Draco said as the portrait swung open, the Fat Lady looking disgusted. "By the way... what does 'Miac' mean?"

"It stands for Malfoy Is A Cad." Ginny smirked. "Hermione picked it out herself."

"I see her vocabulary gets bigger by the day..." Draco grumbled as he stepped in the hole, Blaise right behind him. When they entered the common room, they weren't greeted to nicely.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in here, Malfoy?" A disgruntled Ron questioned, about to draw his wand if it hadn't been for a few first years near the fireplace. "You're not allowed."

"I am and I'm here, so snuff it, Weasley." Draco stuck out his chin challengingly. "Where's Granger?"

"Come to mess with her mind some more?" Harry sneered, though he didn't move from his spot on the sofa. "You know, I don't know what you said to her a few weeks back, Malfoy, but whatever it is I have a feeling drove her to leave Hogwarts."

"You think I had something to do with it? Well I didn't." Draco lied, knowing all too well that it was his complete fault. "She's leaving on her own note."

"D'you know her memory's gonna be modified if she quits?" Ron's voice quivered. "Because she comes from a non-wizarding family, and her memory's already been modified, they say she's gonna get it again, like they did to Lockheart. She knows too much for her own good, and not enough to help her."

"She wont remember any of this?" Draco questioned.

"Or us." Harry nodded mournfully. This panged Draco's heart.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah." Harry answered, releasing the tension between the two groups a bit. "But she still wants to leave. Says its better off if she didn't know magic."

"Or us." Ron looked to the floor. There was silence in the room for quite a while.

"Well this isn't getting us anywhere," Blaise said, breaking the silence, "Lets get our asses in gear and make sure Hermione Granger doesn't leave this school."

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Ron jeered.

"Simple." Blaise answered. "We're going to make her last day the most memorable day of her life. We're going to get the old Hermione back."

"And we do this... how?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and who's to say we want to work with you, anyways?" Ron snarled.

"Because we're all pulling for the same cause," Draco retorted, "And we do this by making her remember who she is. Now listen... we've got a plan..."

**-Later That Day-**

"Draco Malfoy! Harry Potter! Ronald Weasley! Blaise... whatever your last name is! Let me GO!"

Hermione had her hands behind her back, tied up with shoe laces and a belt. She sat in a wooden chair, and was looking very angry when Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blaise strolled in the room, books, pictures, and articles at hand. They were in one of the abandoned rooms at the West end of the school. She glared and said, "I said, let me go."

"Not until you remember who you are." It was Harry who spoke.

"Harry..." Gulped Ron, "Do you think she's gonna hate us when this is over?"

"I certainly hope so," Smirked Draco, "That's the whole point to this." Ron looked taken aback, but Draco continued on his merry way into the room and pulled out from his arms _Hogwarts, A History_. "Oh look, Hermione, its your favorite book. Remember it?"

"First you use me, and now you tie me up to look at books?"

"Wrong answer." Blaise shook his head. "Oh, here's one. Its a picture of you and Weasley near the shrieking shack. Ring a bell?"

"What's the point in this?" Hermione shook her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we don't want you to leave." Whined Ron, exasporated.

"I want to leave, Ronald. This isn't my home."

"But it is." Harry insisted. "You belong here just like the rest of us."

"Why is that?" Hermione questioned, struggling against the binds.

"Because you're one of the best witches here," Draco explained, "And because we all love you, in one form or another."

"Don't make me hurl," Hermione challenged.

"Okay, here's the deal," Draco said, pulling a chair up in front of Hermione and taking a seat across from her, "We're each going to tell a story we remember about you. Our favorite one. And if you don't remember who you are by the end of all our stories... you're free to go." He smirked. "Deal?"

"That's it? That's all I have to do?" Hermione huffed. "Fine. I want out of here so I can report you to the Headmaster..."

"Ooh, she's sounding like herself already," Draco mocked, before arising from his seat. The seat didn't stay unocupied for long- Ron Weasley took the floor -or should I say seat? - to explain his favorite memory.

"Okay, Hermione, this is my favorite memory," Ron held out a piece of parchment that looked quite like an essay. "Its the essay you helped me write last year on dementors... Fred and George gave me this really bad quill that was supposed to do spell check, but it just messed up my entire essay..."

"Looks fine to me." Hermione stated.

"That's because you helped me," Ron smiled warmly, "Even when you were mad at me for dating Lavender, you still helped me fix the essay, and you saved my grade. Not only that, but I was relieved that you were talking to me again... you're a good person, Hermione. I used to have a crush on you... but... um... that's kind of changed because of circumstances..." He turned red. "But you're still my best friend, _Herms_."

_**"Herms?"  
**_

_**"Yes, Ronald?"**_

_**"Would you... erm... like to go... um... out...to... to get a bite to eat?"**_

_**"Are you asking me out on a date?"**_

_**"Well... I mean... you don't have to call it that--"**_

_**"Of course I will!"**_

_**"Oh? R-Really? Great!"**_

Ron arose from his seat, and Blaise took the next go. "I'll have a row at it." He stated. "Okay, Granger. I don't really know you that well, but I do remember the night you told me to fuck off. It was the night you got raped." He glanced at Draco, then back to Hermione. "I went into the Prefects bathroom to see you... well... rather, to make out with you. Honestly, I thought you were pretty hot..." Hermione snorted a laugh. "But all you did was tell me to get lost. I told you that you were kind of cute..."

_**"Really? In this light you're kind of repulsive."**_

_**"What are you doing in the Prefect's bathroom at night alone, Granger? Up to something no good I bet."**_

_**"Its none of your business. And if you don't get out I'll write you up and extract points away from Slytherin."**_

_**"Go ahead. I'd love to see you try." **_

_**"I'm taken. Go find your own." **_

_**"This isn't over, Granger." **_

"...And I told you that you were kind of repulsive..." Hermione finished, feeling her cheeks turn slightly pink in confusion.

"Yeah... how'd you...?" Blaise smirked. "Oy, look at that. She's remembering."

"My turn..." It was Harry who took the next row at it. Blaise arose from his seat and the chair was occupied by Mr. Harry James Potter. "Hey, Hermione..."

"Hello, Harry." She said, rather coldly.

"My favorite memory... hmm... there's so many of them. I think, it was the day that I first met you." He looked into her eyes. "Do you remember?"

"How would I?" Hermione's voice drifted.

"We were on this train -a train to Hogwarts. Where you are now. Ron and I were enjoying ourselves in a compartment in the train when all of sudden this girl walks in. She has bushy brown hair, rather large teeth, and the most startling brown eyes I've ever seen." He smiled warmly. "And the girl said to us, 'Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one.'"

_**"We've already told him we haven't seen it."**_

_**"Oh, are you doing magic? Well, let's see it, then."**_

_**"Er -- all right."**_

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow..." Hermione suddenly spoke, causing Harry and Ron's ear's to perk.

"Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" They all three said at once.

Blaise and Draco looked to each other. "Must be a Gryffindor thing." Blaise whispered, shrugging.

"You remembered!" Harry's grin on his face was beaming.

"And the spell didn't work, did it?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron's ears turned red. "How was I supposed to know? George gave me the spell... bet he knew it was a dud."

"All right, all right. Outta my way. Its my turn." Draco now had the floor yet again. He didn't sit in the chair, however. He walked behind Hermione and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Close your eyes..."

"Are you mad?"

"Just do it."

Hermione closed her eyes, and Draco continued.

"Imagine. Four years ago... Something called the Yule Ball. I remember what you looked like that night... Very stunning... periwinkle-blue robes, your hair was straight and in a bun sort of contraption on the back of your head. Your teeth were smaller, and your presence... maybe it was because you didn't have all those books in your hands, but... you were stunning. I remember - walking by with Pansy on my arm - and even then, for the first time in my natural life... I couldn't find and insult." He crossed his arms and straightened his back, and then took his place in the chair in front of her. "I remember dancing that night, watching you with Krum."

"You were in... black velvet robes... with a high collar..." Hermione blinked, feeling memories wash back from that night. "And Pansy was in some ghastly pink robes. Ron and I were mad at each other... had a fight... _Vicky_? Why do I remember that name?"

"Because I called Victor 'Vicky' cause I was mad." Ron blurted out.

"Jealous." Harry pointed out.

"Victor Krum... that's the boy I went with." Hermione tilted her head in sudden realization. "And you were a jerk to me!" She looked to Ron.

"Hey! I wanted to ask you to that Ball so bad, but I thought... you wouldn't want to go with me."

Hermione shook her head, before it tilted to the side and she passed out. The boys looked to one another, before Blaise un-bound the shoelaces and belts, and Draco caught her as she fell out of the chair. She lay in his arms, unconscious.

"I think her memory has come back to her." Blaise said out of nowhere. Everyone smiled, except for Malfoy, who smirked.


	24. The grudge between Snape and Filch

"And it is with great pleasure that I present Mr. Draco Malfoy special honors to the school for helping restore a fellow classmate's memory!" Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall the following Monday morning. Draco, timid with the actualization (much unlike his previous self), stood up very shyly and waved only for a moment. He ran his fingers through his soft, blond hair as he took his seat. "Mr. Malfoy will receive a free pass to the restricted section, free pass to the kitchens any time he pleases, and a lifetime supply of Every Flavored Beans!" The entire Great Hall clapped -yes, even Pansy and Crabbengoyle. Crabbe and Goyle should be treated as one entity, since they insist on spending their lives together in these flicks.

But it didn't matter who was actually clapping for him, because Draco wanted to meet a certain young lady's eye. He scanned the Hall as he took his seat to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. It made him smirk on the inside, however, on the outside, he was sweating (which was something Malfoys just didn't do.) He mouthed the word 'hey' and gave her a look that only he could give. Her reaction was unreadable as she glanced away, but not before biting her lower lip, which was just the way he liked. Perhaps, he thought, this day might turn out good after all.

"Draco, quit gawking, you look like Potter." Pansy snapped his focus back into reality, only to be met with a plate full of food and no appetite. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Draco tried to form the words, but they wouldn't come out.

"He hasn't talked to her since." Blaise nudged the conversation.

"Oh..." Pansy looked over to Granger, back over to Draco, and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it'll be okay. Who could resist the charm of a Malfoy."

"You did." Draco finally formed a sentence. "If it wasn't for you rejecting me all the time, I wouldn't have pushed you to go on that date with me. And if I hadn't made that date..." He wouldn't have gone to the Prefect's bathroom, and he most certainly wouldn't have saved Granger. Everywhere he tried to avert his mind, it still seemed to stray back to the thought of her curly hair and the scent of her skin. He wouldn't let anyone know this, however.

"Just cheer up." Blaise patted him on the shoulder. "Just go talk to her."

"Not now." Draco fiddled with his mashed potatoes.

"Okay, mate." Blaise agreed. "Later then. But you should talk to her..."

Draco spent most of his night turning and tossing in his bed. "Stop thinking about her." He told himself. "Stop it." Nothing seemed to work. From the curve of her lips to the curve of her body was all Draco could think about. He tried counting imaginary things on the ceiling, biting his nails, wanking off (which only made the problem worse), and writing his feelings out on paper. Nothing seemed to work. He couldn't take it anymore. In the morning, he would have to do something about this. He had to...

_--Knock Knock. Who's there. Orange. Orange who. Orange you glad I didn't say I love you?--_

Hesitantly he strummed his fingers on the door, then gave it a nice, sturdy knock. Then he fiddled with his tie and stood. Waiting. The door opened after a few moments, revealing a very cute girl in her nighty and looking either embarrassed or curious. "Ma-Malfoy?"

"Granger, I came to inform you that you still haven't done a thing about the bathroom on the third floor." With a hefty push, he made his way into the common room and sat down on the nice comfortable couch, much like he used to.

"What?" Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Malfoy... its five A.M. Shouldn't you be-"

"Nagging you? Yes." He smirked. "You said you'd get something done about the bathroom but you never did." Hermione gave him a blank stare. "Don't tell me you don't remember what happened to it. It was flooded. -Shows how much you know. Why'd they put you as Head Girl anyways? You haven't been here most of the year, not to mention you don't have a clue what is going on."

"I most certainly do!" Hermione put her hands on her hips, much more awake than she was. "I have my memory back, remember?"

"You still don't have a clue what's going on."

"What are you doing in my dormitories, Malfoy? Surely it wasn't to insult me like this."

This was just the rise he was hoping to get out of her. "What if it was?" The look in his eye glimmered with a smirk.

Hermione was struck speechless for a few moments, but she gained her composure in a fashionable manner. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Draco snorted. "I'm not leaving till I'm good and ready."

"You're leaving now."

"Fine. I came here to give you something, but if you don't want me to..." He stood up and strolled towards the door. Five... Four... Three... Two... One...

"... What is it?"

Bingo.

"Hmm?" Draco turned around. "Oh. What is it? Well first you have to admit to some things, alright?"

"What? I'm not playing this..."

"Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken."

"Chicken." Draco challenged.

"Fine."

"Admit that I am superior over you."

"WHAT? I will not!"

"Chicken!"

"Just because I have morals does not make me chicken." She stepped up to challenge him. "Don't tempt me, Malfoy."

"Ooh, Malfoy is it? You really do have your memory back. -Fine then. You don't tempt me."

"Tempt you how?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. Draco leaned in a bit closer.

"If you wont admit that, then admit something else." He locked eyes with her, and both refused to look away. "Admit that you love me."

"Excuse me? I don't see where you get off telling me what to do or not do, and just because you saved my life, and my memory, don't go thinking that I owe you some huge debt of being your sex slave or fuck buddy or anything like that, because quite honestly I don't lo-" He kissed her. Quick. Soft. Tilting her head to the side... It was nearly desperate. Then he pulled away, gave her a smirk, wiped the corner of his mouth and lifted his eyebrows in a precarious manner.

"I'll be outside if you need me." He kissed her hand and exited the dormitories. As he walked down the hallway, going nowhere in particular, he heard a set of footsteps running behind him, catching up.

"Draco! Wait!" She slowed down her pace when she finally made it to him. "I know you didn't rape me. I know now."

"Good." He said, still not turning around.

"I... I love you, Draco."

This was the moment he was waiting for. As if on cue, he turned around and grinned. "I know you do. Who wouldn't love me?" His grin turned into a smirk. "I'd love me too if I could. -But I think I'd rather love you." His smirked faded away when he took her hand lightly. "Hermione, I know we've been through Hell and back. I mean... what I'm trying to say is... Look, I'm not good at doing this so just bare with me... I..."

"Do you want to date, Draco?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good. Work for it." She gave him a slight peck of a kiss on the cheek and giggled. This sent Draco very off guard, and it took him a few moments to gain his composure. No girl had ever made him truly work for it -Pansy had been just a game... but he had never really worked for anything in his life. He wasn't sure whether to be pissed or amused.

"Trust me, you've got nothing to worry abou-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" A voice called from down the hallway, and as both turned they were shocked to find it was none other than Snape. His chest was exceptionally puffed out. "Have you seen Filch?" He stopped his pacing when he saw Hermione and Draco holding hands. The look on his face was anything but grateful. A sneer pressed upon his lips, but he ignored it for a moment. "Are you deaf? I asked you where's Filch?"

"I haven't seen him, Professor." Draco said politely.

"I'm going to get him for letting that Tarrywinkle in. I knew it was him from the start." Snape's lip twitched. "I'm turning him into the Headmaster as we speak." And with that Snape set off down the hallway once more, mumbling, "...congratulations..." Though it was clear the air in his voice was constricted and deceiving. As he vanished out of sight, Hermione began to laugh to herself.

"What's so funny?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Snape's the one to let the Tarrywinkle in." Hermione laughed even more, till her voice bounced off of the stone walls.

"What? The Professor would never do that. Those things nearly killed us!"

"An unintentional mishap in his way to getting Filch fired." Hermione stifled her laughter long enough to explain. "Think about it, Draco. That night you saved my life, what was Snape doing alone in the hallways by himself? He obviously must have let it in, and that's why he wanted to escort me to the Headmaster – so he would have an alibi. He scared me to death when I first saw him and didn't know who he was -with that crooked nose and that greasy hair..."

Draco recalled the day he had heard about a first Tarrywinkle sighting -that one day after Potions...

"_Who's to say they're not?" Snape asked, feeling a slight pride well up inside of him, and Draco knew he was going to try to out-do Filch if it was the last thing he'd do. Filch and Snape had been at each other's throats ever since one evening when Snape had stepped on Mrs. Norris's tail._

"_They've been gone far too long to be coming back. The only thing that could drive a Tarrywinkle here inside Hogwarts School is when they're lured."_

"_Then I suggest you talk to Hagrid about getting rid of them?" Snape said coolly. An icy feeling came over the hallway. "They're poisonous to humans." With a flick of his cloak he spun around and stood with his back to Filch. "Dangerous."_

"_Yes, very dangerous indeed… curious they should end up here…" Filch said, a long pause after his statement. Potter and Weasley were right across from Draco in the hallway, watching as Filch eyed Snape's back with loathing and whispered to Mrs. Norris, "Come my sweet." _

"Filch must have been onto him..." Draco said, sinking it in.

"I bet the Tarrywinkle was to frighten Ms. Norris."

"Or kill Filch..." Draco smirked. "You know, for a greasy old git, Professor Snape has got his good points."

"I thought he was your favorite teacher."

"He is."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "So should we warn Filch?"

"Nah, leave them to their affairs -I'm a little preoccupied right now." He averted his gaze to Hermione, and that same smirk played on his lips. "Tell you what. You be the French maid, and I'll be the rich arrogant prick who fondles you as you bend over to dust things."

"So you'll be playing yourself?" Hermione grinned.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Draco leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, unsure of where this was headed but knowing that this was right where he wanted to be.

**The End.**

**Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! I love you all so much -you're the reason I wake up and write! Check out my new story "The Willow". Its just as good, if not better, than "Welcome To Hell". I hope you all review for that as well -because the more reviews I get, the more I update!**

**Love you all lots**

**Apple Hugs and Vanilla Kisses**

**Amy**

**AKA**

**RootbeerFloat**


End file.
